


A new feeling

by Leahlovesmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 50
Words: 92,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leahlovesmalfoy/pseuds/Leahlovesmalfoy
Summary: "Because you have no idea what I'm capable of." He says, slowly gliding his finger along my breats causing a shiver to crawl up my spine-his hand still tightly wrapped around my neck.He leans in and seductively whispers into my ear "Do you understand Austin?"I slowly nod but that isn't good enough for him...__________________________Leah has a secret that later on threatens her life, the days leading up to her birthday torment her and leave her wondering if she can truly survive this threat.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The feel of the train setting off on it's long journey made me stumble slightly—my shoulder hitting a wall. The floor trembled as I watched the platform slowly disappear from my vision, only to be seen my people sitting in the back compartments. 

I was looking for an empty compartment on the Hogwarts express, a train filled with hundreds of different students. All holding a different story in their past. It was my first day going to Hogwarts as I've transferred from beauxbatons and it is now 7th year. 

I've been extremely nervous the past few days leading up to today, starting a new school with hundreds of new people can be overwhelming. The thought of not knowing anybody set a knot in my stomach, the rope tight and stiff-almost unbreakable. 

I've learnt that at Hogwarts there are four houses. Gryffindor, hufflepuff, ravenclaw and slytherin. Personally I'd like to be in slytherin as I've heard that is the most rebellious house. The house that people shy away from. Both my parents are muggles. They decided to send me to beauxbatons because they didn't want me around any boys, mostly my dads decision. So maybe being in slytherin could make my life a bit more exciting, more interesting, more unexpecting. However, I heard that muggle borns don't get sorted into slytherin but maybe, just maybe things will be different.

I slowly make my way though the train corridors, looking down and not making eye contact with anyone. I didn't want to draw any attention to myself, I thought it was best if I just lay low. But then suddenly, I bumped into a body.

The smell of mint and cologne attack my nose. The strong smell making it's way throughout my body. I slowly looked up to meet a pair of piercing silver eyes with a hint of blue. He had platinum blonde hair that fell over his forehead. His expression was colf as he looked down at me. His height giving him an advantage. I examined his face closely, and it seemed he was doing the same until we quickly came back to our senses-realising what had just happened.

"Watch where you're going would you?" he scoffed and gave me a disgusted look, his nose scrunched slightly. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" I said to the platinum blonde male. I thought being polite would be the best route, but his tone said otherwise.

"Well I think you should start paying attention" he said angrily, brushing off his clothes. He was wearing a full black suit, his top button was released free-exposing a part of his collarbone.

"I said I'm sorry, you don't have to make such a big deal about it" I said returning his tone, crossing my arms over my chest and standing my ground. 

"Do you know who I am?" he said stepping closer to me. "I think you should treat me with some more respect." He tilted his chin up in the air, as if showing his significance that I didn't give one crap about.

"Well I don't know who you are, since I'm new. And by the way your acting I think respect is that last thing you deserve" I said glaring daggers at him, not backing down from my first interaction with a stuck-up Hogwarts student. 

He stood there studying my face and glancing up and down my body, a little smirk appearing on his light pink lips.

"What's your name?" He asked smoothly, leaning his elbow on the window next to him. "Not that it matters" he glanced away quickly.

Raising a brow I asked- "If it doesn't matter then why are you asking me?" I challenged and I watched his stormy eyes flicker slightly.

"Because I want to know" he said leaning in close to my face. "And I always get what I want". He said with a wide, smug smirk. 

I could feel his breath on my face, his beautiful eyes fixed on mine. We starred at each other for a moment, examining one another, getting lost in eachothers eyes. I quickly snapped back into reality and chuckled.

"Well I guess that today you won't be getting that" I said walking past him and shoving my shoulder against his, a small shiver running down my spine from the slight contact. 

While walking, still looking for a compartment, I could feel his eyes gazing at the back of my head. Whoever that boy was he was trouble. I could sense it from his arrogant and overly-confident attitude. But I will admit that he was good looking, I'm not blind. 

After about 10 minutes of searching for an empty compartment, I decided to open a glass door with a girl inside. She had light blonde hair that cascaded down her back, her figure petite. He pointed nose was stuck into a type of book;the strange thing was that it was upside down. 

Clearing my throat I made my presence known. "Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I could sit here as all the other compartment are full" I said awkwardly, biting my bottom lip. 

"Of course you can, no one really sits with me anyway" she said simply, jerking her head to the seat in front of her. 

"Thank you" I said sitting in front of her, placing my bags next to me. After a minute of silence I decided to introduce myself.

"I'm Leah by the way, Leah Austin" I say putting my hand forward for a handshake.

"I'm Luna lovegood" she said, sweetly shaking my hand. Her hand was warm and puts my nerves at ease. "Are you new, I don't think I've seen you before?" 

"Yes I've just transferred here from beauxbatons, I'm in 7th year" I said, fiddling with my fingers. 

"Oh I see, shame that we aren't in the same year, it would have been nice to be friends" she says calmly, holding a small smile on her thin lips. 

"We can still be friends!" I said quickly. "Just because we aren't in the same year doesn't mean we can't be!" I reassured her.

"Thats nice." She hummed to herself, swinging her legs that dangled off her seat. "Since you're new I presume you haven't been put into your house, I'm in ravenclaw maybe you'll be put in my house" She said hopefully, looking out the window. 

"Yeah maybe" I said trying to sound excited. I don't want to be put in ravenclaw, I heard that it is full of really smart people. I will admit that I am pretty intelligent, I had good grades at beauxbatons, but I still have my eyes set on being a slytherin.

Me and Luna talk for a long time about multiple different topics ranging from school, favourite chocolate, I told her about my parents being muggles but she doesn't seem to mind that I'm not pureblood as some people hate others that aren't pureblood. I expect that a lot of people won't accept me for being muggle born so that's why I'm going to keep it to myself. I'm only going to tell Luna as she seems like the type of person who can keep a secret. Our conversation drifts onto her telling me about the golden trio. Harry, ron and Hermione, who are all in gryffindor.

The thought of having more friends to rely on here caused a warm feeling to wash over my body. 

As we are talking I saw a familiar blonde infront of our compartment. He looks at me with a cheeky smirk and winks. I shot him a glare and then he slowly strides off, shaking his head and chuckling to himself. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Luna who has just witnessed mine and the boys interaction.

"What was that?" She asked confused.

"Oh it's nothing, I just bumped into him on the train before and we had a conversation. He seems like a real jerk." I said shaking my head.

"Oh, well you should probably stay away from him. Malfoy is bad news and not the nicest of people." She said shyly, starting to plait her long locks. 

"Malfoy is that his name?" I asked.

"Draco malfoy, he's a slytherin pureblood. And one of the purebloods who will treat you like not very nicely if you're not." She said, continuing to plait her hair.

"Oh" I said slightly hurt as I am certainly not a pureblood. But what am I thinking, I don't care about his opinion of me. It's not like we are going to be constantly talking.

An hour goes by and we have finally arrived at Hogwarts. My eyes widen as I see the beautifully lit up castle. I heard that is was a extraordinary looking place but I didn't think it looked this magnificent. We all head to what a assume is the great hall. It's a large room with four long tables lined up next to one another. I think that each table represents it's house. Everyone sits at their table as I wait to be sorted into my house, my nerves slowly building up as I make my way to Professor McGonagall. 

She greets me with a smile and I sit on the small wooden stool as she sets the old sorting hat onto my head. I was infront of the whole school, all eyes on me. I took a deep breath to try and settle the storm inside my stomach.

"Ahhh, let's see. A very strong personality, yes a lot of confidence. Quite intelligent but your wit seems to triumph over that. Hmmm I think... SLYTHERIN!."

I let out a shaky breath that I didn't even know I was holding. I was actually put into slytherin! I smile and make my way to the slytherin table. Claps and cheers coming from the students but mostly from the slytherin ones. I sat at the far back of the table near the great hall doors as it's the only space left. I sat across from a dark skinned male with very fierce features. Next to him are two large looking boys stuffing cupcakes into their mouths. They must already be really hungry, sure looks like it by there size.

I instantly recognise the boy sitting next to them. His platinum blonde hair standing out and his dreamy eyes already on mine.

I quickly look away when I meet his eyes and I heard him slightly chuckle. I shake my head and keep my head down not wanting to make eye contact with him again. If things carry on like this I'm going to be in for a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat silently at the slytherin table, not drawing too much attention to myself until the boy infront of me introduces himself.

"I'm Blaise by the way, Blaise zabini" he said friendly.

"I'm leah Austin." I said with a small smile on my face, talking a sip of my water. I then look over and see Draco smirking at me. Shit I forgot how close he was and now he knows my name. So for trying to stop him from getting what he wants. With a roll of my eyes I turned my attention back onto Blaise.

"So transfer right, I assume you went to beauxbatons." He said and I nod my head. "Well it's a good thing you're in slytherin, best house here in my opinion."

"Yeah I'm pretty happy about it too, I feel like I'll have a lot of fun being in this house." I said.

"This is crabbe and goyle, and on the end there is malfoy" Blaise said pointing to each boy as he spoke. 

I look over at crabbe and goyle who seem to occupied with their food and then at malfoy who's still staring at me strangely. I think it's better If I act like I haven't met him before.

"It's nice to meet you all-" I'm cut off when malfoy finally speaks up. 

"We've met" he says not taking his eyes off mine. 

I gulp and look back down at my food, playing with the roasted potatoes on my plate. 

"Oh um, great I guess. Say leah," he shuffled on his seat. "As you're a slytherin I assume you're a pureblood right?" Blaise said, catching me off guard. 

I let out a shaky breath and my body tensed up. I didn't want to lie to Blaise as he seemed very nice but I didn't want to risk being ridiculed for being muggle-born. 

"Ye-" I start but am immediately cut off by malfoy. Again. 

"No she's not, she's the farthest thing from it." He sent me a deadly smirk that made my stomach turn. "A filthy little mudblood" he said the last bit in disgust as if it's an unholy disease. 

How the hell did he know, the only person I told about my parents being muggles was Luna but I know she wouldn't tell anyone, especially not Malfoy. And how dare he call me a mudblood! This angered me and I now understand what Luna was talking about.

"How dare you call me that," I start "and so what if my parents are muggles, it doesn't mean anything" I say angrily turning my whole body in his direction.

"Everybody knows that mudbloods are a disgrace to the wizarding world, I would rather die than be one." He said arrogantly, folding his arms on the table.

"And I'd rather be a mudblood than a foul little git like yourself!" I said quite loudly, too loud as a lot of people start whispering. So for not drawing attention to myself, now everyone will know what I am. I'm not embarrassed about being a muggle born, but I know a lot of people wouldn't accept me for being one. But now everybody will know.

After I said this Malfoys smirk quickly disappeared from his face. He obviously was offended by what I said. Good, he needs to learn that not everyone will let him torture them. I wasn't going to let him push me around, I'm not that type of person.

"Now you listen here" he said leaning forward on the table. "You won't speak to me like that ever again. I happen to be part of one of the most powerful pureblood families, and I certainly won't take any back chat from a filthy little mudblood like yourself." He says sternly now leaning back slightly. 

I blink, my mouth slightly open in shock. He really doesn't care at all about hurting others, he's horrid. 

"Go fuck yourself malfoy." I said angrily glaring at him. 

"Gladly" he said with a wide smirk on his face. "I would if I could, I mean have you seen me?" He gestured down to his body, arrogance radiating off him.

I scoff at him and turn back to my food. I can't believe the nerve of this boy. He thinks he's better than everyone else just because of his family status. Unbelievable.

"You know, I didn't think mudbloods dressed like such sluts." He says smoothly, eyeing my body.

"You don't even know me so you have no right calling me a slut!" I shouted at him. "You're probably one of them guys who fucks a different girl everyday!"

"Precisely" he said looking at me seductively. "Don't get your hopes up though, I don't go for mudbloods."

I scoff at him and slam my fists onto the table. "I wouldn't go anywhere near you Malfoy, you're a disgusting little shit." I yelled at him. 

"You're going to regret speaking to me like that Austin." He said lowly, still slightly smirking. I choose to ignore him as I'm so close to punching that sly smirk right off his face.

It's silent for a moment until Blaise learns forward to me and whispers.

"I don't care that you're muggle born by the way" he said with a calming smile on his face.

I look at him and smile back, thankful that I at least have one person I can rely on in slytherin.

"How about I walk you to the common room and show your around a bit" Blaise asked with a hopefully look in his eyes.

"Sure i don't see why not" I reply and we both walk out the great hall together. I look back and see malfoy looking at me angrily. Was he jealous? I look away and continue with Blaise to the common room. 

When I walk in the smell of the forest instantly shoots up my nostrils. I look around and admire the modern furniture. The sofas are black and leather with a detailed design. The sofas are placed around a warm cozy fire. The sound of it crackling filling up the wide room. The roof is extremely high up, making the common room feel free and comforting. I look to my left and see stairs. I assume that's the way to the dorm, I'm excited to see what my room will look like and also my roommate. Maybe I could befriend them and I'll have two friends in slytherin.

"It's nice isn't is" Blaise said, I almost forgot he was here I was to busy admiring the beautiful room.

"It's beautiful!" I said astonished. "Thank you for walking me here, I think I'll head off to my dorm now and get settled" I say leaning in for a hug. 

He hugs me back tightly and says "It was my pleasure, I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled.

I wave back at him and make my way to my dorm. I open the door and see a tall girl inside with raven hair inside.

She looks at me in disgust and speaks up "so I guess you're my roommate... the mudblood" she sneered. 

I chose to ignore the last comment, I have no more energy to argue with anyone else. "yes I'm your roommate, I'm leah" I said, taking a seat on what I assumed was my bed.

"Pansy" she said as she walk out the door rudely without another word.

Wow that girl is rude and I'm going to have to spend a year in the same dorm as her. Lovely. I sighed and started to unchange. I threw on some green shorts and as I'm about to put on my shirt the door knocks. No boys are allowed in the girls dorms so I decided to open the door without a shirt but still with a dark green velvet bra on. 

As I open the door I meet the eyes of the same tall, silver eyed blonde. He towers over me as I am quite short. His eyes dart down to my chest as he smirks and quickly looks back to my eyes. I roll my eyes and speak up.

"What do you want" I say annoyed, covering my chest slightly. I can't be bothered to put up with him right now I just want to go to sleep. 

He let himself in and closed the door behind him, still staring deeply into my eyes. "I just wanted to say I was impressed with you at dinner, no one usually talks back to me like that" he said with a smirk on him face. He slowly stepped towards me, forcing me to take many steps back.

"Well you can't expect me to just ignore you when you say all that shit to me. And I was just spitting facts, you are a git." I said with an innocent smile on my face. 

"I think you should watch your mouth Austin." He said sternly again stepping closer to me causing me to step back again, my back only a few inches away from the wall. 

"What are you going to do about it malfoy?" I say confidently, tilting my head to the side raising an eyebrow.

He then suddenly pushes me against the wall his hand around my throat tightly but not to tight. His body in pressed up against mine, letting no space come between us. His leg Is in between both of mine and his other hand pressed against the wall next to my head. Butterflies swarm around my stomach.

"I can ruin you Austin, I wouldn't test me. You dont know anything about me so I think you should keep your mouth shut from now on" he spat, anger washing over his features. His face was close to mine, causing me to shiver.

My breaths were weak, our eyes fixed on each others. Anybody could get lost in his eyes, their like the ocean, so beautiful yet so dangerous. I could feel his breath on my lips. His eyes darted from my eyes to my lips, admiring them then he quickly looks back into my iris.

"And why should I listen to you?" I ask, trying to make my voice sound powerful but failing.

"Because you have no idea what I'm capable of." He says slowly sliding his cold finger along my breast causing a shiver up my spine. His hand is still around my neck. Damn he was strong. 

He leans in and whispers in my ear "do you understand Austin?" he says seductively. Pushing my hair behind my ear, my body melting from his touch.

I nod my head slowly, but that isn't good enough for him. 

"Use you're words austin" he says angrily tightening his grip around my neck and placing his other hand on my waist gripping it also. 

"Yes" I say weekly. He smirks and slowly releases his grip on my neck. 

"Good girl" he says proudly completely letting go off me. He strides off out of my rooms and closes the door.

I stand there still up against the wall. What the hell was that? Why was he touching me like that? My head us full of questions and confusion. But I will admit that what he did, did turn me on abit. This year was definitely going to be very interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later...

I slowly woke up and saw that Pansy wasn't in the room. She must have already gone to the great hall for breakfast. Today was my first real school day at Hogwarts, I'm actually really excited. I sit up on my bed and start to change into my uniform. I put on a tight white button up shirt and a short skirt with some knee high socks. I then throw on my robes that are a little big on me but it doesn't matter. 

As it was my first time being at Hogwarts, they let me have a few days to get used to the large castle. Because of this I haven't had any classes so today Is the start of a exciting year.

As I'm brushing my long brunette hair, a light grey owl appeared at my window and it appears to be holding a letter in it's dark grey beak. I take the letter from the owl and begin to read it. 

Dear leah,

I hope that you are settled into your new school and hopefully you have made some new friends. 

Tomorrow night is a full moon so please make sure you take your potion. I dont want anybody finding out about you as it could be dangerous. 

I hope you are having a great time and I miss you so so much!

Love mother.

I sighed. I completely forgot about the whole werewolf thing I have. When i was young i was bitten by a mysterious werewolf and infected with lycanthropy. It was hard growing up with it but we now have a potion that stops me from transforming on a full moon. 

Nobody knows about my condition apart from my parents, this is because if people find out they might want to do unholy experiments on me. That's why I have to keep it to myself. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I was a normal witch, but I guess I'll never know.

I ripped the letter into little pieces and burned them. I can't let anybody know about me. I decided to head to the great hall to get some food in my system. As I'm walking down the stairs to the common room I spot a familiar blonde sitting on the sofa staring at the fire. I tried to make no noise as I don't want any interactions with Malfoy right now, not after last night. I got to the bottom of the stairs when he suddenly spoke up. 

"I know you're there Austin, no point trying to sneak around me" he said, still looking at the crackling fire. 

"I wasn't trying to sneak around you, I was heading to the great hall so don't assume that everything about you" I hissed through my teeth, crossing my arms over my chest.

He then stood up and strode over to me, his body barely a few inches away. His minty fragrance surround body. "Now what did we talk about yesterday hm?" He said, gliding his finger along my neck. "I don't think you should continue using that tone with me" 

"I don't care what you think malfoy, you're just a self centred boy who thinks he's better than everyone else." I rolled my eyes, pushing his hand away from me. His brows furrowed, his face turning somewhat angered.

Before he could say anything in return, a muscular arms wrapped around my shoulders. I turned to see Blaise appear on my left. "Well fancy seeing you two down here" he said smirking down at me.

Malfoy looked at him sternly, glaring daggers at him. I don't think he appreciated Blaise interrupting our conversation. 

"Well leah, why don't I walk you to the great hall for breakfast?" He asked, pointing his lips out.

"Um sure that would be nice" I said smiling at him. He pulled me along with him out of the common room, his arm still swung around my shoulders. As we were leaving, I heard Malfoy scoff. I have a feeling that conversation will probably continue later.

Draco pov

I watched her walk out the common room with Zabini. His arm flung around her shoulders. Pathetic. She's got a right mouth, it's fucking annoying. But also intriguing. I made my way back to the couch and returned to my previous sitting position I was in before Austin appeared. 

There's something different in that girl. She's got a lot more fire inside her, she's not afraid to fight back. Funny. 

I sat in silence, slumping in the couch and staring at the burning fire when Flint enters the common room. He strode in and patted my shoulder as a greeting, taking a seat in the couch next to me. 

"Dude, have you seen that new girl. She's hot as fuck." He said leaning back in the sofa. 

"She's alright I guess." I replied dryly. I'm not going to lie and say she's ugly, because she's not. She's fucking gorgeous if you ask me, but I'd never admit it. 

"She's more than alright mate, I'd definitely hit that. But by the looks of it Zabinis already claimed her." He said laughing. He's talking about her like she's a fucking object.

"She's not a fucking object." I snapped, glaring daggers at him. He looked taken back by my tone until a smile appeared on his face. 

"Someones a little sensitive." He replied smirking. "You a bit jealous or something mate?" He raised a brow.

I scoffed. "Jealous of Zabini, yeah right. I could get any girl I want by just snapping my fingers." I said, standing up and brushing my clothes down. 

"Any girl but her buddy." He said pushing me to my edge. 

"You just watch Flint. I'll have her in no time." I say striding out the common room. He's really trying to challenge me. Any girl at this school would kill to be with me. I'll show him. Leah Austin, here I come.

Leah pov

Me and Blaise made it too the great hall and sat down beside each other, our shoulders slightly touching. After a short while Malfoy entered the hall with a girl gripped onto his arm. It's Pansy. The look on malfoys face shows that he is annoyed at pansy as she is all over him. They both sat infront of me and Blaise, Pansy basically on malfoys lap. I rolled my eyes at how desperate she is, not even trying to hide it.

"So leah, what class have you got first." Blaise asked sliding a bit closer to me on the bench.

"I've got potions with professor snape, I've heard that he isn't the nicest person going through." I say nervously, playing with the food on my plate.

"Ah great you're in ours, and don't worry about it. Snape never takes house points from slytherin, he's head of our house." Blaise said shoving a piece of bacon in his mouth. 

I smiled and looked over at malfoy who still has pansy throwing herself onto him. He looks totally fed up with her but she looks madly in love with him. 

We decided to head up to potions as soon as we finished our food. We all walked through the door and sat together. I sat next to blaise and malfoy and pansy sat across from us, yet again. 

Malfoy sat right infront of me and as snape walks in and starts teaching I feel his leg come into contact with my own.

I immediately looked up at him but his eyes were focused on his paper, a small smirk playing at his lips. He began to slowly stroke his leg against mine causing goosebumps to appear on my arms. His foot began to head to the top of my knee high socks, attempting to bring them down. I quickly kicked his leg away and bang my knee on the table as I do so, causing a loud bang. He chuckled a bit at my reaction as snape coldly looked at me but continues his lesson. Thank god I'm in slytherin. The lesson continues with snape just telling us what we will be learning about this year. 

About 45 minutes later the lesson ends and me, blaise, malfoy and pansy head out of the lesson together.

We all roam around the hallway waiting for our next class to begin.

"Well I'm going to head off as I've got divintation with pansy next, shame we aren't in all the same classes leah" blaise said to me, playfully nudging my arm.

"Yeah shame, I've got muggle studies next, I wish I new someone in that class so it wouldn't be as hard." I said awkwardly. I gave blaise a hug as he walked away with pansy to their next lesson.

"Well austin, I guess it's your lucky day." Malfoy said leaning his arm at the wall next to me. "I've got muggle studies too." He teased smirking at me. 

"You've got to be kidding me, you out of all people, great." I scoffed at him.

"Now now austin, you know you love my company really, and also muggle studies, I think you'll know a lot about that being a mudblood and all." He said, testing how much her could role me up.

I glared daggers at him, he just wants a reaction out of me so I decided to ignore him and head off to class. I could already hear that he was following me and I roll my eyes. Just as I turn a corner I felt his cold hand grip onto my wrist, dragging me into a small closet. He shut the door and turns to face me putting two hands against the wall, both either side of my face-trapping me in. 

"So now you're just going to ignore me now austin?" He said, looking at me seductively. 

"You don't deserve my attention malfoy, I'd rather ignore you than give you a reaction. " I spat, staring at him. Once again I got lost in those eyes, why does this keep happening to me? I will admit he is attractive and I wonder what it would feel like to kiss him, but he's just a rude dick. My eyes darted to his lips for a second, thinking of what they would feel like. But I quickly looked into his eyes, once again trying to hide what I was just thinking. 

"I know you want me, I can read it on your face leah" he said. That was the first time he's said my first name. Butterflies fly around my stomach, making my lower abdomen feel warm. The way my name rolled of his tongue made me feel nervous and uncertain.

"I certainly don't want you malfoy, I actually have standards. And anyway, you already have pansy all over you so why do you even care?" I asked turning my head to the side, no longer looking at him.

He smirked at me, cupping my cheek in his hand. "Are you jealous leah?" He pouted sounding amused, stroking his thumb along my bottom lip, separating it from my top lip. The sensation on my lower stomach increased, my body becoming hit.

I gulped and then pushed him off me, striding out the room to head to my class. Why was I feeling like this? I can't feel like this, it's dangerous. I need to put these feelings aside and focus on myself. 

I sat down in my seat, there was an empty chair next to me, the only empty chair left in the classroom. I tried to forget my interaction with malfoy, he means nothing to me. As I was getting my books out I suddenly smelled a familiar mint scent. I looked to my right and saw that malfoy sat right next to me, barely an inch away. You've got to be kidding me.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n this chapter will show dracos soft side a bit. Its just so you understand his character a bit more. Hope you enjoy! Plz vote and share my story!

"So class, today I will be setting you up in partners for this project, the person on your right will be your partner." Professor burnage said kindly. 

Things could not be any worse, now I have malfoy as my partner for this stupid project. I know that I'm going to get a good grade on it as my parents are muggles however, it's going to be hard when malfoy is going to be bugging me the whole time. 

"Please start working on the project now, no one should be slacking off" she said, shooting a glare at malfoy. He rolled his eyes and scoffed at her comment. 

As I'm beginning the project, trying not to interact with the blonde next to me, he suddenly speaks up. 

"So Austin, looks like we're partners, guess we'll be spending a lot of time together" he said cheekily, winking at me as he does so.

"I'd rather work by myself than work with you malfoy" I said in an annoyed tone. 

"No worries, I don't usually do any work in group projects anyways" he said as he leaned back on his chair, his hands behind his head. 

I ignored him and continued with the project, writing down all the detailed notes I can find but I don't really need them, I know enough about muggles. 

"Say, you and Zabini have been getting close lately haven't you, I didn't take him as someone to associate himself with mudbloods." He spoke loudly, making sure I heard the last comment.

"I swear to god malfoy call me that one more time and watch." I spat at him, turning my body to face him.

"What are you gonna do? You're nothing but a filthy. Little. Mudblood." He whispered with a wide grin on his face. 

I brought up my hand to slap him in the face but he caught my wrist and pulled me close to him aggressively, our faces almost touching. He was holding my wrist so tight that I'm positive it would leave a bruise. 

"That wasn't a good idea Austin, this time I'll let you off, but next time I won't be so generous." He spat his grey eyes fixed onto mine. He held me for a minute, looking deeply into my eyes-studying them as if I was a mysterious object that he couldn't figure out.

"Malfoy, Austin, all I've heard this lesson is you two bickering and I've had enough! Detention!" Professor burnage shouted from across the classroom.

I instantly pulled away from him as everybody's eyes are on us. I fixed my robes and continued with my work. I don't look at Draco the rest of the lesson, to afraid that I'll end up Avada kedavra-ing the shit out of him. I glanced at my wrist and noticed that it was indeed slightly bruising.

After class ends I quickly made my way out of the classroom, and back to my dorm. There was enough drama for today. I fell asleep peacefully, not thinking of anything in particular. 

*****

The next day I made my way into the great hall but was stopped when my books collapsed to the floor after I bumped into someone chest. 

"Oh my gosh I'm so so sorry!" I said immediately looking up and meeting the gaze of a very handsome light brown haired male. 

"Hey it's fine don't worry about it, I wasnt looking where I was going." He chuckled as we both bent down to pick up our books. Both of our hands land on the same book as we both laugh. His hand landed on top of mine and it felt warm and welcoming. We stood back up and he hands me my book, our fingers slightly touching again causing butterflies to appear in my stomach. 

"I'm Cedric by the way" he said as he hands me the book, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I'm leah" I said smiling as I reposition my bag on my left shoulder. 

"Well leah, I must admit that you are really pretty" he said shyly. 

I blushed at his comment. "Thank you" I said, the butterflies in my stomach becoming even stronger. 

"Do you mind if I walk you to dinner?" He asked with a hopefully glimmer in his eyes. 

"Of course not! Let's go" I said as we both wal8k into the great hall. We sat at the bottom end of the slytherin table. Me and Cedric talked for a while, he's really nice and interesting. He asked me about how I'm finding it here at Hogwarts and I tell him that it's really different than beauxbatons. He's also really funny, always cracking up jokes, some of them are quite stupid which makes me laugh even more. We continued to talk and have a great time until a familiar voice I know all too well interrupts us.

Draco pov

I walk into the great hall and see her sitting there. Her beautiful brown hair cascading down her back just above her waist. I will admit that she is really attractive. The way her blue eyes meet mine, the way they iluminate in the light. Her smoothe pink lips begging to be kissed. But no. I only find her attractive nothing else. This is just a game and I don't care if I'm moving too fast, I'm winning this bet.

She gets so angry when I call her mudblood, it's so amusing. And don't get me started on her body. Oh my, her body, it's perfect. I want to touch her and feel the warmth of her bare skin. Oh the things I would do to her. To hear her moan my name while I pleasure her. Oh jeez I need to snap out of it. She's just a girl and nothing else.

When I walk closer to her I see a brown haired male sat close next to her. Too close for my liking. Diggory. I should have known he would try and make a move on her. First Zabini and now him, great. I get that she's beautiful but that doesn't mean everyone can have her.

The way she's laughing with him, punching his shoulder at his comments makes my blood boil. I've never really seen her laugh that much. Maybe if I act more like diggory I could change that. I begin to walk up to them, my adrenaline high as fuck.

"Get out of here Diggory" I spat. 

They both turn their heads to look at me. Leah looks at me with a confused look but I keep my eyes on diggory.

"Why the fuck should I listen to you malfoy" he said standing up to meet my level. He's a couple inches shorter than me which gives me a small sense of pride. 

"Because I'll beat the shit out of you if you don't you twat" I say angrily giving him a disgusted glare. 

"You won't do shit malfoy" he says confidently. 

"Don't test me" I say slowly as leah stands up in between us pushing us apart from one another.

"Guys come on stop, Cedric I'll speak to you later okay it was fun talking to you I just need to speak to malfoy." She says kindly.

"Ok I'll see you around" Cedric says, giving leah a tight hug. For fuck sake was that necessary.

After Diggory leaves leah turns to me and shoots me a confused glare.

"Malfoy what the hell was that? Why did you make him leave like that?" She says confused. 

"It doesn't matter, cmon we need to get to detention" I grab her hand and pull her out of the great hall and take her to professor burnages classroom for detention.

Leah pov 

I was so confused about what draco did at dinner. He seemed really angry that Cedric was with me, maybe even jealous. The way his hand locked onto mine when he took me out of the great hall for detention made me slightly blush. Once Cedric left he didn't look as angry as usual. Maybe even slightly excited, but why would he be excited for detention? Strange. 

Once we make it to detention, burnage makes us clean the classroom but with no magic. She leaves and locks the door behind her, after an hour the door will unlock letting us both out. Me and Draco dont talk for about 30 minutes. I have no idea of what to say to him after what happened with Cedric. After a few more minutes I decide to break the silence and talk to him.

"So are you gonna tell me what happened before? With Cedric?" I asked but he doesn't answer he just continues to clean the bookcase next to me. 

"Malfoy if you're just going to ignore me the-" I'm cut off when he finally speaks up. 

"I don't want you talking to him" he said sternly, not showing any emotion. 

"And why is that?" I ask suspiciously, turning my body to face him.

"Because he's wrong for you, he doesn't deserve you" he replies, saying the last bit quietly. 

Why does he care who I talk to and who is he to say who's wrong or right for me? And what does he mean by he doesn't deserve me? I swear this boy is so confusing.

"How do you know who's wrong for me? You hardly know me." I say awkwardly. 

"I don't need to know you too see that diggory doesn't deserve you, he's pathetic." He says 

"Why do you care about who I'm with malfoy?" I ask but he doesn't reply. 

"Well I'm not madly in love with him or anything, I only met him today" i say turning my body back to face the bookshelf infront of me, dusting it. 

"Love is overrated in my opinion, a total waste of time." He says roughly. 

"What do you mean?" I ask him. 

"I mean people say love is like a drug, an addiction. But I don't believe that one bit. You read all these books of a girl falling head over heels for one boy, they get together, get married, have kids blah blah blah. I just don't believe in love. I've never felt it towards someone before so it's just nonexistent to me. And what's the point in falling in love if it could just be turned off at any minute." He finishes and looks down for a moment before meeting my eyes, reading my face for my reaction.

"Well um, I disagree. Love can amazing when you meet the right person. And you can't just turn it off like a switch, it's always going to be there even if you don't feel it. Once you meet the right person you'll realise how beautiful love can really be." I look at him. His eyes grey locked onto mine. 

"Well it's not that simple. I don't know how to love. My whole life I've just been trying to impress my father but it was never enough. He's always made me feel like I'm not good enough. I've always wanted to know what it feels like to be loved, but it's too late." He speaks. 

"I'm sorry draco, you deserve more than that. Maybe one day you'll meet a girl who can show you what love truly is." I say sweetly to him.

"Well I've been with many girls before and had a lot of sex, but I don't think I'll ever fall in love or anything like that." He says looking back at the bookcase infront of him. Him being with a lot of girls and having sex with them did hurt me a bit. I know I shouldn't feel jealous but I can't help myself. I guess I do feel something for him, now that he's finally let his tough front down. And I kinda like it. 

"Well maybe if you stop acting like such an ass, you'll meet the right girl." I say smirking at him. I expected him to get angry at this but instead he let's off a small chuckle and meets my eyes again. 

"You know austin." he says smirking back at me and taking a step towards me. "You really are something else, you're not afraid to put me in my place, I like that."

"Well I do try." I say smiling at him. Not a smirk a genuine smile. I haven't seen this side if draco. He's sweet. I still kinda like the other side of draco though. The way his cold hands come into contact with my skin turns me on. But I do feel somewhat sorry for him as he said he's never felt love before. Me and draco talk for the rest of detention, we don't argue, we just talk. He's actually really funny and I have a really good time.

After the hour is up we head back to the slytherin common room and I wave Draco goodbye and smile at him. I actually had a really good time. I fell asleep peacefully, thinking of draco and our conversation. The way he made me laugh, seeing him laugh and loosen up around me.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later 

I wake up to the soft light of the sun hitting my face. It's a Saturday morning so I don't have any classes today, thank merlin I get to have a relaxing day. I remove my pyjamas and put on a cute outfit for the day. 

I throw on a green long sleeve wool jumper and a pleated skirt which hugs my waste. I add some black knee high socks aswell to spice up my outfit. I make my skirt a little shorter than usual, maybe draco will notice. Oh gosh and now I'm trying to impress him. What's wrong with me? However I know he feels something towards me, the way he doesn't like it when I talk to Cedric. There must be something there. 

I head down to the great hall for breakfast and once again bump into the familiar light brown haired boy. 

"We need to stop meeting like this" he chuckles.

"Indeed we do" I laugh and we sit together at the slytherin table. Cedric is a hufflepuff but he would rather spend his time talking to me than sit with his own house. Cute. We talk for a while when Cedric asks me if I wanna hang out later at the lake. I say yes and hug him goodbye to head back to the common room to do some homework for my classes. One thing about Hogwarts that is rather annoying is the amount of homework we get.

As I'm walking out the great hall I hear footsteps following me. I choose to ignore them and keep walking when all of the sudden I'm pushed up against a wall in an empty hallway. I'm face to face with malfoy once again. He looks at me and he looks sort of angry or hurt. I decided to ask him what's wrong.

"Hey are you oka-" I'm cut off when he interrupts me.

"You're not hanging out with Diggory later" he says coldly, his hands in his pockets. 

"And why not? I can if I want to" I respond. 

He walks up to me and grips my jaw roughly forcing me to look at him. "I don't want you too so you're not going Austin." He says through his teeth. He looks deeply into my eyes a small hint of sadness in them. He must really not want me to go. But he doesn't control my life, I can hang around with anyone I want too, I'm my own person. 

"Listen Malfoy" I say trying to keep calm. "If I want to go and meet Cedric I can, you're not my boyfriend or anything so can do what I want" he slowly let's go of my face. 

He looks at me for a moment. "You wish I was you're boyfriend though don't you austin?" He says, a smirk playing on his face. 

I roll my eyes and scoff at him "oh shut up you idiot." I say trying to hide the smile wanting to appear on my lips. 

He raises his eyebrows at me and laughs. "You didn't say no" he cooed biting his lip, eyeing my body. 

"Whatever" I say as I roll my eyes. 

He then walks back towards me placing one of his hands against the wall next to my head, the other stroking my bare thigh. "Dont you think this skirt is a little short austin?" He cooed. His cold finger gliding up and down my thigh, his skin against mine causing me to shiver. He starts bringing my skirt up slightly. I let out a shaky breath as he chuckles to himself, satisfied with the effect he has on me.

I push his hand away and stand up straight, patting my clothes down. "I'm going to go now, it was nice talking to you." I say quickly and stride away from him. The way he touched me made me melt. I just wanted him to touch me everywhere in that moment, but no. I'm not going to throw myself at him like pansy does, I'm not that desperate.

I head off to the common room and as I enter I see Blaise sitting infront of the fire and decide to sit next to him.

"Hey" I say sweetly sitting down.

"Ah hey austin, fancy seeing you here, got a bunch of homework aswell?" He asks. 

"Yeah I've got so much, they give twice as much here at Hogwarts than at beauxbatons." I laugh. 

"Eh you'll get used to it eventually" he says sliding a bit closer to me. "So I was wondering, do you want to maybe hang out sometime, like a date maybe?." He says hopefully.

"Oh blaise, I'm sorry I just dont feel that way towards you. I see you more as like a best guy friend I'm sorry." I respond awkwardly. 

He quickly moves away from me. "Oh dont worry, it was my mistake. So still friends right?" he asks shyly.

"Yes friends" I smile at him and we work on our homework together. I like blaise but I don't see us being anything more. He feels like someone I can talk to when I need a friend. I decide to head out of the common room and go for a walk when I bump into luna. Gosh it seems like forever since I've talked to her.

"Oh my gosh luna I feel like I haven't seen you in years!" I say smiling. 

"I know we have some catching up to do, come sit." She says patting the bench next to her. I sit to her right and we talk for a while. I tell her about how my classes are going and how I'm finding Hogwarts. I then tell her about malfoy and a couple of our interactions. I mostly tell her about the night in detention, how draco opened up to me. I feel like I can trust luna with that. 

"Well by what you're describing it seems like he really trusts you, no one ever sees that side of him." She says sweetly. Lunas voice is really soft and sweet. It's like a calm melody.

"Yeah I guess, he really is different when theres no one around, and I feel like maybe... I might feel something for him. Not anything serious, but I dont even know anymore." I respond leaning forward and placing my hands on my head. I'm never usually this confused with feelings. I usually understand how I feel towards someone, but with Draco it's different. 

"Try talking with him about it, he might feel the same way" she says pulling out a chocolate frog. "Want one?" she asks. I nod and when I put my hands onto the treat my fingers slightly brush along lunas and she suddenly gasps and looks at me stunned. 

"What is it?" I ask confused at her expression.

"You're a werewolf?" She asks still looking shocked. How the hell does she know, what the fuck? The only people who know about my condition are my parents. 

"Luna how the fuck do you know that? Please dont tell anyone I'm begging you. Nobody knows apart from my parents, please luna." I plead 

"Leah, don't worry I won't say anything, I promise. And I could sense it when I touched you." She replies.

I don't even question how she could 'sense it' so I choose to not talk about it any longer. I know she won't say anything, I trust her more than anyone, even though I've only known her for a few days I know that she can keep my secret. 

I head to the great hall for lunch and sit down. About 10 minutes after sitting down I feel an arm swing around my shoulders I look to my left to see Cedric. "Now don't think I forgot about us hanging out leah." He says smoothly. I let out a laugh and respond. 

"Oh yes how could I forget? Wanna get going now?" I ask. I know that draco told me not to go but I don't care, I want to go. 

We head out the great hall together, side by side and walk towards the lake. It's about 7pm so the sun has started to slowly set. It reflects off the water on the lake making it look truly beautiful. The suns radiant colour setting a relaxing mood. We sit by a tall oak tree near the lake and take in this amazing view.

"This place is so beautiful" I comment examining the lake. 

"I think I know something else that is beautiful, and she's right next to me." He says looking directly at me. 

My cheeks blush a crimson red colour and Cedric pushes my hair behind my ear and leans in. I do have some feeling for Cedric, he's really nice to me, is always giving me compliments, and he is also very handsome. But my mind still drifts off to draco. The way he makes me feel when he touches me, the goosebumps I get when im around him. That night in detention when he opened up to me, the way he made me laugh. His eyes. Oh my his eyes. The way I get so madly lost into them, the silver colour and the soft tone of them. I could stare into them for days. Oh my god. I shouldn't be thinking of draco right now, this is about Cedric. 

I also lean in, trying not to think of Draco. His lips come into contact with mine, slowly. I kiss him back and we move our lips in sync. He cups my cheek with one hand and continues to kiss me softly. His lips are soft and welcoming. We continue at this slow pace for a moment when his lips a quickly ripped away from my own. I look up and see Draco holding him by his collar. 

Draco pov 

I rip him away from leah and hold him tight by his collar. I've never been so fucking angry. I told her not to come I knew this would happen, i knew he would try and kiss her. When I saw them I wanted to kill him right there. He has no right touching her in any way. I'm the only one allowed to touch her, only me.

I know that this is just a game to get her to fall for me. But it feels different. I don't get this jealous, ever. Is it really a game anymore? After detention I got to know her better, it feels weird now this feeling inside me. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to her?!" I shout at him, anger boiling through my veins. 

"What are you on about Malfoy, she kissed me back" he shouted back. 

"I don't give a shit, you have no right to touch her!?" I shout about to explode.

"You're a little shi-" before he can finish I punch him clean in the face. I instantly hear a crack and know I've busted his nose. Blood seeps out his nostrils and he lays on the floor looking angrily at me. I look at leah and see her hand over her mouth in shock . 

She looks at me "Draco" she says, her voice shaky. 

"You're coming with me" I say as I grap her arm and drag her along with me into the castle. I can hear her trying to tell me to let go but I ignore her. I'm too fucking angry. I drag her into an empty classroom and slam the door behind me. 

Leah pov

He shoves me into an empty classroom and slams the door shut, the noise causing me to jump. He has his back to me, too angry to look at me. He's just punched Cedric. And for what kissing me? I have never seen him so angry before. 

"Malfoy what was that?" I ask quietly, not wanting to set him off. He ignores me. His back still to me.

"Malfoy please answer me, why did you do that?" I say a bit louder as I start to get fed up with him. Still no answer. 

"Draco would you just talk to m-" I start but am cut off with his lips crashing into mine. I stand there for a moment, shocked at his actions but quickly kiss him back. Both his hands grip tightly on my waist, pulling my body close onto his, letting no space come between us. This kiss is passionate yet rough, way better than the way cedric was kissing me. His lips move perfectly with mine. His tongue glides across my bottom lip, asking for permission to be let in. I allow it to enter. Our tongues dance together as one of his hands glides to the back of my head gripping my hair and pulling it slightly, deepening the kiss. I moan into his mouth as he does this and I feel a smirk play at his lips as he continues to kiss me. I snake my arms around his neck playing with his platinum blonde hair taking in all of this moment.

He then aggressively pushes me up against the wall and begins to kiss down my neck. His soft lips sucking at my tender skin definitely leaving hickeys. I tilt my head and moan as he lightly bites my flesh. His hand slowly makes it way under my shirt, resting on my stomach, gripping it slightly. The coldness of it causing me to shiver. He makes his way up to my lips again and kisses me slowly, taking in the moment. He then slowly pulls away and looks deeply into my eyes. We are both panting, worn out by our interaction. We stare at each other for a moment, admiring one another when he finally speaks. 

"I've been wanting to do that for so fucking long" he says out of breath. I pause for a moment before replying.

"Draco what is this? What are we doing? What are...we?" I ask him looking directly into his piercing eyes. 

"I don't know leah, but all I know is, I want you. Only you." He replies. Looking slightly nervous.

I smile at him and kiss his lips softly. "I feel something for you Draco." I say to him. He smiles back and he walks me back to the slytherin common room where we depart and head to our own dorms.

I lay on my bed and begin to think. I just kissed Draco malfoy. And it was amazing. I've never been kissed like that before. The way are lips collided like they were meant for each other, the way his cold hands touched my skin. I fall asleep thinking about him, thinking of his eyes. His beautiful eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n This chapter does contain some smut so be warned :) 

My eyes slowly open on a fine sunday morning. The sound of birds singing there morning melodies wakes my body. The sun opens my mind and I instantly remember last night.

Mine and dracos kiss, him touching me. A smile creeps it's way onto my face thinking about him. I never thought I would be feeling like this towards someone like him. But I do. Maybe things will be different with each other and we wont be fighting all the time. I want to kiss him again, feel his soft lips come into contact with mine. 

It's a sunday so again I have no classes. Today will be another relaxing day. I decide to throw on a green jumper and a smart skirt. 

I then brush my brunette hair out and put it into a messy bun. As I'm doing this I gasp and remember Cedric. I was too busy thinking about mine and dracos kiss that I completely forgot what happened. What happened to him once Draco and I left?

Is he going to be mad at me? I wanted to stay with him but draco was literally dragging me inside and he is strong as fuck. 

I quickly rush out my dorm and head to the great hall to see if I can find him. I scan around the large room for the tall hufflepuff and then I see him. His nose is really bruised and the same with his eye. Draco really did a number on him.

I quickly walk over to him and once he meets my eyes I see a sadness in them. He stands up and tries to walk past me but I grab his arm. 

"Cedric, please." I pleaded to him. He looked down at me. I could he his bruises close up now and I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"What do you want leah?" He said with an anger in his tone. 

"Listen, I'm sorry about last night, I-I don't know why he did that, I didn't want for any of this to happen." I said to him. 

"Its fine leah, I don't care." He said as he started walking away from me. 

"Cedr-" I started. 

"I said I'm fine!" He shouted, making me flinch. He then walked out of the great hall, anger radiating off his body.

He hates me, one of the only friends I have here and he hates me. I just hope he'll come around eventually. I decided that I'll just head to the library and do some homework or something, maybe clear my head a bit. I'll try and talk to him later, maybe he would have calmed down a bit by then.

*****

I sit by myself in the corner of the library, away from everyone else, and begin to read. Its really peaceful here, not too much noise. A perfect place to read and relax to get my mind off everything that's been going on. 

About 10 minutes of reading I feel someone come behind me and sit right next to me. I look to my right and see draco staring right at me. I quickly look back at my book trying not to smile. I have no idea what to say to him after last night. He kissed me and admitted he felt something for me. What am I supposed to say to him.

A few minutes go by and I suddenly feel a cold hand come in contact with my bare thigh. He grips it tightly and begins stroking my skin slowly. The way his skin feels on mine makes me melt at his touch. 

His thumb glides along my inner thigh causing me to shiver. He slowly makes his way up to my underwear and I let him. I don't understand why my body has this reaction to him, but I like it. It's as if my body takes over my mind. 

He teases me with his fingers, moving them around my heat. I keep my head down not wanting him to see how I'm melting from his touch. He begins to rub his thumb along my clit, causing shaky breath to come out my mouth. Fuck it felt so good. I shift in my seat as he begins to go faster and faster. I can feel him looking at me, watching the effect he has on me. 

Without any warning his cold finger makes it way under my underwear and into my heat, causing a gasp to come out my mouth. I cover my mouth with one hand and grip the bottom of his sleeve with the other. I see him smirk in the corner of my eye, as he continues pushing his finger in and out of me. It takes all my might to hold in my moans, how is he so good at this. 

I have never been this wet before, and I know draco likes the effect he has on me. He puts another finger into my heat and continues to go faster. I feel myself about to cum and he can feel it aswell. He goes faster than ever, rubbing my clit at the same time until I finally reach my climax. I moan quietly, showing him I enjoyed it.

He then removes his hand out my underwear. I turn to him, out of breath and see him looking deeply into my eyes, slowly putting his fingers in his mouth, tasting my fluids. He smirks and leans back in his chair, hands behind his head, winking at me and I scoff.

"So, how's you're day been so far Austin?" He says sarcastically. He thinks he's so clever. 

I glare at him for a moment before a small smirk creeps it's way onto my lips. "It's been great thanks"

"Yeah I could tell" he says, I wide smirk playing on his face. I grap my book and hit him on the shoulder as he chuckles. "I don't think Diggory can make you feel like that hm?"

I roll my eyes and turn back to my book, still feeling his gaze on me. His eyes not leaving my body. "If you're going to stare, than you could at least not do it right in front off me."

"I'm just thinking about how easily I made you cum." He says cheekily, gliding his thumb along his bottom lip. 

"Shut up." I say, trying to hide my cheeks, that are blushing like crazy. 

A smirk played at his lips before he sent me a seductive wink.

He then stands up and waves me goodbye as he strolls out of the library leaving me by myself. I huff and carry on reading my book for about an hour.

*****

After packing up my books I head out of the library, making my way to the slytherin common room. I think I'll just spend the rest of the day in my dorm doing homework, I've already had a pretty eventual day with Malfoy. 

I walk into my dorm and see that pansy isn't here. She's never really around, probably shagging every boy in the school. We don't speak to each other that often. But I'm fine with that, the times we do talk she just acts like a real bitch.

I change into some more comfortable clothes. I put on a red tank top and black shorts. As I start getting my homework out, I see an owl appear at my window with a letter. Strange, who could be writing to me? I don't recall a full moon coming up any time soon so it can't be my mother?

I open my window and the cold breeze hits my face, making me shiver. I take the letter from the strange looking owl. It doesn't look like it gets taken care off very well. 

I open the letter curiously and read it slowly. 

I know what you are.

What... the fuck. What do they mean? Are they talking about my condition? No it can't be. They can't know. Theres No way. And who is they? My heart starts to race rapidly, almost exploding out off my chest. My forehead begins to sweat. This can't be happening. If anybody knows then I'm in grave danger, they'll find me and hurt me. I rip up the letter, trying to completely get it off my mind. They might not be talking about my condition, they could be talking about something completely different! Like me being a mudblood or something.

I hardly get any sleep that night, my brain waffling on about the possible outcomes from this letter and who it was from.


	7. Chapter 7

1 week later 

It's been 1 week since I got the mysterious letter. Nothing has happened... yet. I've been on my guard everyday, unsure of who sent me the letter. But I'm not going to worry anymore, if they were to do something, they would have done it by now. I'm just going to push it aside, I'm no longer letting it control my life. 

Draco has been gone for the past week aswell. He just left and no one knows why. I do miss him. His voice, his laugh, his smile, his... touch. I asked Blaise if he knew where he went but he had no idea. Strange. It must be something important if he had to go so suddenly. 

Me and Cedric are okay now, he finally talked to me. We act like the kiss never happened but I can tell he does feel something for me just by the way he acts towards me. Always flirting and complimenting me. I like him a lot but not in that way. He doesn't excite me the way Draco does.

I'm sitting in the great hall with Cedric and blaise and our conversation leads onto malfoy. 

"What do you think he's doing?" I ask blaise. 

"For the 30th time leah, I have no idea. All i know is he went home for some business." He replied, shoving some roasted potatoes into his mouth.

"I know but I just don't understand why he had to go so urgently." I say shyly. No one knows about mine and dracos interactions accept for Luna. I've kept this thing me and malfoy have to myself. I'm still not 100% sure what it is we have. 

"Well his father is a dick, I know that for a fact. He's treated malfoy like shit his whole life. Probably why he's always so uptight all the time." Says blaise.

My mind drifts to that night in detention when draco opened up to me. He didn't tell me a lot about his father but I already know I hate him. The thought of Draco not having a a good childhood breaks my heart. My father loves me unconditionally. He's my world.

I miss draco dreadfully, I just can't wait to see him again. What I would give to feel his lips connect with mine again. The feel of his cold hands on my body. 

"Why do you care so much about where he's gone?" Cedric asks, placing his warm hand on my thigh. 

"No reason" I say smiling. "Hey I'm gonna head back to my dorm until my next class, I'll see you guys later." I get up from my seat and wave both boys goodbye. Cedric blows a kiss at me playfully and I chuckle and roll my eyes. 

*****

I walk into the common room, the same forest smell striking my nose. The slytherin common room always makes me feel calm and safe. 

Sitting on one of the couches I see a slim, black haired boy. He immediately looks my way and we make eye contact. "Hello there little lady." He says smirking at me. His smirk does not fit his face. He's certainly not the best looking guy around. "Come sit." He says pointing to the sofa infront of him.

"Um I'm good thankyou, in just going to head to my dorm." I don't want to sit with this guy. He looks like trouble. 

"Want me to join you?" He says winking at me. I choose to ignore him and just head to my dorm. Some boys at this school need to learn to restrain themselves. 

I walk up the stairs and head to my door when I hear pansy giggling. She's never usually in the dorm so I decide to enter, I see her straddled on top of a familiar platinum blonde boy. 

I blink and stand there for a moment, taking in the scene. Draco is shirtless but pansy is still fully clothed. Thank god didn't walk in on them doing it, I'd be scared for life. They both turn their heads to look at me. Pansy smirking and Draco holding a guilty look on his face. 

"Leah I-" draco starts but is interrupted my pansy. 

"Get out off here mudblood" Pansy spat turning her attention back onto malfoy, gliding her hand down his muscular chest. "We're busy" she says giggling. 

No words come out of my mouth. I can't believe him. I thought he felt something for me, the way he opened up to me, kissed me, touched me. And then he's here with pansy on top off him. What a fucking jerk. I should have know this would've happened. This whole time I've been thinking about him, worrying about him and he's here with her. Her out of all people. Pathetic. 

I quickly run out the door and slam it shut. Tears appearing in my eyes but I force them away. I'm not going to cry over him, he's not worth it. 

As I'm walking down the hall of dorms I feel I cold hald grip on my wrist turning me around to face them. 

"What the fuck do you want malfoy." I spat at him, my anger building up. 

"Le- Austin, I'm sorry you had to find out like that, I didn't think you'd be back to your dorm for a while." He says lowly. 

He can't even say my name? What the fuck is up with him? And find what out, have him and pansy been shagging this whole time?!

"So you're telling me you've been shagging that pug face the entire time?!" I shout at him. "Even that time during detention when we opened up to each other. The library when you were touching me, you were touching her at the same time. Malfoy are you kidding me?" Throwing my arms in the air.

"I didn't mean what I said in detention, I just wanted to see you vulnerable, kind of pathetic really. And in the library, I only did that because I was bored and needed someone to play with. And you're a mudblood anyway, I'd never feel anything towards someone like you." He says looking everywhere but my eyes. 

"It was all just a game to me, flint challenged me to get you to fall for me. I never felt anything towards you." He says lowly. 

I stare at him in disbelief. I was just a pawn in his stupid little game. He used me. He never cared for me, never felt anything for me. 

"I can't believe you. You're a piece of fucking shit malfoy. Don't come near me ever again you pale, ghost looking motherfucker." I yell at him running out of the common room. 

How could he do this to me.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco pov

I regretted every word that came out of my mouth. Nothing I said was true. I really liked leah, I liked her a lot and loved talking to her. Loved touching her and pleasuring her.

It was supposed to be a game to get her to fall for me. But it turned into something more than that. I was starting to fall for her. She's different then the other girls here. She's fun, witty, sarcastic but in a good way. 

But I had no choice. I did this for her. I had to make her hate me. I had to touch Pansy to do this and trust me I hated every moment of it. But me with her would have made her hate me way more. I can't let her get involved with me and my life. I care about her too much. 

1 week ago my father called me to the mansion. I assumed it would be about a fancy ball like it usually is but no. It was about leah. I had no idea how he new about her. He said he knew something about her that no one else knew but he refused to tell me. He said that if I keep myself involved with her he would find her and hurt her. I didn't want anything to happen to Leah and no matter how much I pleaded with my father he refused to leave her alone. I had to stay away from her. No matter how much I wanted her i couldn't have her.

Leah pov

I marched away from him. Anger pulsing through my veins. I should have known he would do this. I should have listened to everyone, they were right. He's a jerk. I just didn't think he'd go this low. Out of all the girls in the school he chose her. Wow. I thought that we... we might have had something. 

I walked around the school, turning random corridors. I didn't even know where I was headed, I just kept walking trying to calm my mind. Then I suddenly bumped into someone. 

"I'm sorry" I said trying not to sound pissed. 

"Eh don't worry about it." The redheaded boy said. "I'm Ron" 

"Leah" I said, faking a smile.

"Bloody hell, are you okay?" He looked at me, placing a hand of my shoulder. I didn't even realise I was crying I was so mad. For fuck sake and now I look like a baby. 

"Yes I'm fine thank you" I lied. 

"Well you don't look fine to me, come on we can keep you company for a bit." He said friendly. 

"We?" I said confused.

"Yeah I'm meeting my friends harry and Hermione. I'm sure they won't mind if you tag along." He said hopefully. He looked like he wanted me to come. I haven't met harry before, but I've heard a lot about him.

"You know what, sure." I said with a genuine smile. This could help get my mind of Draco, and I can meet new people and maybe befriend them. 

Me and ron walked out of the castle together, he told me Harry and Hermione were by the lake. Ron's really funny, he completely lifted my mood. He told me about his family, the weasleys. He has A LOT of siblings. It makes me sad because I don't have any siblings myself. They seem like such great people. 

After about a 10 minute walk we reached the lake. 

"You alright Ron?" Said harry. "Who's this." He asked looking at me.

"I'm leah, I'm sorry for just showing up, I know it's a bit rude." I said shyly.

"Nonsense! Any friend of Ronald is a friend of ours. I'm Hermione." The girl standing next to Harry said kindly. 

"I just thought I'd invite leah to hang with us for a little bit." Ron spoke. I smiled at him.

"Well come sit then" Harry said patting the grass next to him. I smiled and sat between him and Ron, Hermione opposite us. 

*****

We all talked for a bit and I had a lot of fun. By now I've completely forgot about draco. We were trying these unusual sweets that made us to sound like different animals. I tried a light brown one which made me sound exactly like a horse. We were all laughing hysterically. Ron then tried one that made him sound like a lion, Hermione then trying one that made her sound like a duck. It was so much fun, probably the most fun I've had while being at Hogwarts. 

"Well I think I'm going to get going now seen as it's getting late. Thank you much guys for letting me hang out with you." I said hugging each one of them. I'm glad I have more friends now. 

"Don't worry about it leah. Hang out tomorrow?" Ron said hugging me tightly. 

"Yes of course!" I said waving to them and heading back to the castle.

I start walking back to the castle and run into Blaise on my way there. He tells me that there is a slytherin party In the common room tomorrow night. I've never really been to any partys before. He also tells me that there will be drinks aswell. I think I might go. It could distract me from Draco a bit more. Speaking of Draco. 

When me and Blaise walk into the common room I see Draco and Pansy sitting together on the sofa. We make eye contact but he immediately looks away. Little pussy can't even look at me. 

"Well blaise thankyou for walking me here, I'll definitely be going to the party tomorrow night." I say kissing him on the cheek. I see draco in the corner of my eye looking really pissed off. Looks like I can still make him jealous. I wave Blaise goodbye and head back up to my dorm to change into my pyjamas.

As I finish getting changed there is a knock at my door. I stand up to open it but the person on the other side impatiently opens it and let themselves in closing it behind them. Its draco.

The one person I don't want to see right now. He walks past me and looks out the window next to my bed, not looking at me once. The tension in the room is thick and driving me insane. 

"What the fuck do you want?" I spat crossing my arms. He still doesn't look at me. 

"You're not going to the party tomorrow night." He says calmly. 

"Yes I am." I answer back. I see his fists tighten slightly. 

He takes a breathe and speaks "No you're not Austin." 

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what I can do and can't do. Get out of my dorm now." I say walking up to him.

He turns around to face me, his cold grey eyes staring down at me. I forgot the effect they have on me. "You will listen to me austin." He says stepping closer to me. 

I think for a minute before replying. For some reason I'm feeling brave. "Make me" I say keeping eye contact with him. 

He slyly smirks and quickly grabs my waist and pushes me aggressively onto the bed. He hovers on top off me. One hand is gripped tightly onto my waist and the other on my neck. His face is inches away from mine, I can feel his breath on my lips. "You shouldn't have said that austin." He whispers in my ear. His breath sends shivers down my spine making my stomach turn. I feel my heat get excited and I tighten my legs together which causes me to moan slightly. 

He chuckles "you okay there Austin?" He teased. I glare at him and wiggle about trying to get him off me but he doesn't budge. He then grabs both my arms and holds them above my head my my wrists, his legs straddling me. "Stay fucking still" he spat through his teeth angrily. 

"Let me go" I say back matching his tone. He glides his nose slowly up my neck, my breathing quickens. As he does this I can feel his dick harden. That little perv. "No" he says seductively. "not until you promise me you're not going to that party." 

"I'm going to that party and you can't stop me." I whisper shout at him. I see his anger build up as he grips my wrists tighter. Before he can say anything back Pansy bursts through the door, seeing Draco on top off me. 

"Dracie? What are you doing?" She says looking confused. Draco looks into my eyes for a moment before getting off of me. 

"Let's go" he says to pansy. "I need you to help me with a little something." Pansy looks at him with hunger in her eyes. She then pulls him by his shirt outside of out dorm and I see them walk into the bathroom. Just before Draco walks through the door I see him wink at me. Disgusting fuck. I dont even want to imagine what they are doing in there but unfortunately I think I already know. I sit up on my bed from the position Draco had left me in. Oh how I missed his touch. But no I can't think like that anymore. What me and him had is over. 

I'm going to this party. I dont care what he says, he doesn't control me. I get into bed and try to forget about what just happened with Draco. As I'm trying to fall asleep I hear moans from the bathroom next door. That sick little fuck. I cover my ears with my pillow and fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

It's the next day. Today is a school day and I've got two classes. 1st I've got herbology with Ron, Harry and Hermione. As I get dressed into my uniform and robes I remember what happened last night with Draco. I don't want to think about it but I can't help it. He got turned on by me. But went and shagged pansy in the room next to me. Prick. 

I head out of my dorm and out of the common room to my first class. I slept in so I don't have time to get breakfast so I'm a little cranky. However, tonight is the night of the slytherin party. Maybe it will be fun. I walk in and see Ron waving at me to come sit with him. Harry and Hermione are already there with him. I kind of wish I was in gryffindor so I could be in the same house as them but I do love being a slytherin. It gives me more confidence. 

I sit down and chat with the golden trio. I'm truly happy that I met them as they are really fun and nice to talk to. I do get some glares from others slytherin because gryffindors and slytherins are supposed to be 'rivals'. That's stupid in my opinion. We should be allowed to be friends with whoever we want. So I just ignore the dirty looks I get. I'm happy with these three. We were working with leaping toadstools and I busted out laughing when one jumped right into Ron face bruising his nose slightly. It's only a small bruise and it's not that noticeable.

As I'm laughing, in the corner of my eye I see Draco staring at me. I refuse to look at him. I just want to ignore him and keep my distance away from him. He looks slightly sad though. I wonder what's up with him. No. No I'm not going to worry about him. Not after what he's done to me. 

Herbology finishes and I head to defence against the dark arts with Luna. That class goes by very quickly as it's the most exciting lesson. I always have so much fun in that class. I meet Cedric outside my classroom and we head to the great hall for dinner. As we sit down and devour the food infront of us I ask Cedric if he would like to come to the slytherin party tonight. 

"Come on pleaseeeee. It will be fun." I beg at him, pulling his sleeve. 

"I dont know." He says thinking. I give him puddy dog eyes and stick out my bottom lip slightly. 

He looks at me and smiles. "Ugh fine, only because you look cute like that." He says rolling his eyes. 

"Yayyy" I shout hugging him. Me and Cedric have got close lately. I like him but I don't know if I can see us being in a relationship. 

A few hours of hanging out with Cedric, I decide to go to my dorm to get ready for the party. I slip on a sexy blue-ish green silk dress. I don't usually show off this much skin but I'm feeling dangerous. 

I also put my hair in a half up/half down style. 

I look in the mirror and admire myself for a moment. I'm really happy with how I look. I smile at myself and head down to the party which started just over an hour ago.

As I walk down the stairs I hear loud music and people laughing and cheering. I get to the bottom of the steps and see people jumping, dancing and grinding on each other. Horny teens. I scan the room looking for a light brown haired boy. I see him in the corner of the room with a drink in his hand. I walk over to him and he looks me up and down and smirks. 

"Well don't you look beautiful." He says hugging me tightly.

"And don't you look dashing." I say laughing, my cheeks burning slightly. 

We head over to the drinks table and I grab a red cup and fill it with whiskey. I don't really drink but tonight I'm gonna let loose. I chug down the first serving of whiskey and quickly fill up my cup again. 

"Woah slow down there." Cedric says lowering the whiskey from my cup. 

"No, I want more." I say refilling my cup. 

"You're going to get drunk." He comments looking at me.

"That's the point." I say winking at him. He rolls his eyes and we sit on the couch with a group of people. I sit right next to Cedric, resting my head on his shoulder. Still drinking my whiskey.

They seem to be playing truth or dare so we decide to join in. 5 minutes into the game and the bottle hasn't landed on me yet. While watching some random girl take 5 shots in one go, from a dare, I feel a pair of eyes staring at me. I turn to them and see Draco looking directly at me. I look away immediately. I didn't even notice him there. Shit.

Then the bottle lands on me for the first time. Everyone's eyes are on me. 

"Truth or dare?" A boy who I don't know asks. 

"Dare" I reply bravely. 

"I dare you to give mr goody two shoes right there a lap dance." He smirks pointing at Cedric.

I look at Cedric and he's blushing like mad. What a cutie, he's embarrassed. Without hesitation I straddle him and start grinding on his lap. I hear laughed and 'ooooo's behind me but ignore them. Cedrics hands are placed on my hips as I continue to give him a lap dance. A minute goes by and I hop off Cedric and we laugh to each other. 

"Well that sure was something." He speaks nervously. I shush him and put my finger over his lips to keep him quiet. He rolls his eyes and continues to watch the game. I look at Draco and notice he looks absolutely furious. His fists are white and his eyebrows extremely furrowed. He looks like he's about to go mad. I look down and try not to think of him. 

The game continues and it lands on Draco. Pansy was the one who span the bottle so she asks him. When she asks Draco says he's not playing. He looks so moody right now. What a little baby. I roll my eyes and watch as the bottle lands on Cedric. 

He picks dare and is dared to kiss me.

"Are you okay with this?" He asks waiting for my approval. I nod as he leans in. I have kissed Cedric before and that didn't end well at all for him. I just hope draco doesn't snap. As we are kissing I see that draco has stood up and left the room. I somewhat feel guilty. But I shouldn't. He was the one shagging pugface. I continue to kiss Cedric with passion until we finally pull away. 

We smile at each other and I feel my cheeks warm up and see his do the same. We giggle and continue to watch the game. After a while Cedric tells me he needs to go as he's got a lot of homework to do. I nod as he walks out of the common room. I stand up and go to the drinks table once again. I have 3 or 4 drinks and feel completely wasted. 

As I'm chugging my next drink I feel somebody come behind me and whisper in my ear. 

"Come with me baby." I dont recognize his voice at all. I turn around to look at him and I have never met him before. He's okay looking but not really my type. 

"Why?" I ask, completely drunk and unaware of what's going on. 

"I know where more drinks are." He says. I look at the drinks on the table and realise we've run out. I nod and follow him to an empty hallway.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n this chapter might be disturbing to some viewers. 

I follow him into the empty hallway. I can still hear the music from the common room. As soon as we are far enough in the hallway he pushes me up against the wall.

"What are you doing, I-I thought we were getting drinks?" I ask, my voice shaky. 

He begins to suck and kiss on my neck hard. It's really painful and I can feel him leaving marks. I don't want to do this, even my drunk self knows. "Stop, pl-please." I whisper. He doesn't stop. 

He presses his body onto mine harshly, making me gasp for air. He puts his hand on my breasts and aggressively squeezes them. I try to push him off but he's too strong. I struggle against him, trying to get him off. 

"Stop it please, I don't want to do this." I plead. I can feel his dick get hard as he rips his belt off. He continues sucking harshly on my neck as he does so. I'm completely useless, I can't move my legs at all as he has them trapped. I start to panic now. All I can think In my head is 'he's going to rape me'. I start yelling for help but he covers my mouth shut with his hand, making it hard to breathe. 

"Shut the fuck up." He says angrily. He then pulls the straps of my dress down revealing my bra. I begin to cry. 

"Get off me!" I scream at him but he doesn't care. 

Suddenly he is ripped away from me and I fall to the ground, crying. I look up and see him on the ground. A boy with platinum blonde hair beating him. I recognise that it is draco. I see blood splatter everywhere, Draco completely losing control. 

"DON'T YOU FUCKING" he screamed,throwing a punch. "TOUCH HER" he screams in between punches. I look at the guys face and he's hardly conscious. At this rate Draco is going to kill him. I stand up and stumble to Draco. 

"Draco, stop you're going to kill him." I start but he doesn't hear me. He's to focused on beating the shit out of the guy. 

He continues to punch the guys already bruised face, I need to stop him now.   
"Draco!" I pull him away from the blooded up boy. "Stop" I finish. 

He looks at the guy. Then me, then the guy. Then me. Tears start to rise in his eyes. I've never seen him cry before. "Shit leah. I'm-im sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He says bringing me into his arms. "I'm so sorry." I don't say anything. I'm too mortified, thinking of what the guy was going to do to me. His dirty hands all over me. Disgusting. 

"Come leah." He says bringing me with him back into the common room. The loud music attacks my ears. Everyone is having fun and laughing, completely unaware of what just happened. Draco takes me up the stairs to the dorms but instead of going in the girls dorms direction, he heads to the boys dormitories. 

He opens the door and carefully pulls me inside. He closes the door behind me quietly and places me lightly onto, what I assume is his bed. The alcohol is now making it's way out of my system, and I can think clearer.

Draco turns to his wardrobe and pulls out a t-shirt he walks over to me and hands it to me. I look at it for a second and then at him. He looks destroyed. Sadness lurking all over his face, like he's about to break into tears. 

"Change into this, you'll feel more comfortable." He says sweetly. I haven't seen Draco act like this since that night in detention. I nod and he turns around, allowing me to change. I slip off my dress and put on Dracos shirt. Instantly I smell his scent. His minty fragrance climbs into my nostrils. I feel more at ease and safe. The shirt only reaches to a bit below my ass. But I have underwear on and I trust Draco. I cough and Draco turns around. A small smile on him lips seeing me in this clothes. 

Draco pov 

Seeing her in my shirt calms me a little bit. She looks adorable in it. But the look on her face bring me back into my sadness. She almost got rapped. If I wasn't there, if I didn't stop that prick then... I don't want to think about it. I got so angry. I've never felt an anger like that before. It was rage. I would've killed him right there and then if leah didn't stop me. Seeing her face devastated me. She was terrified. I don't know if it was me or what happened to her. But I still felt guilty either way.

I should have stayed and kept an eye on her longer. I thought Diggory was going to be there the entire night so I left her with him. Seeing on top of him and kissing him hurt me a lot. So I left. I couldn't watch. I wanted her, I didn't want anyone else to have her. I should've been there earlier. Then none of this would have happened to her. 

She slowly sat on my bed, her arms crossed and I sat next to her. I placed my hand on her knee to show her I'm here for her. And she flinched. I know she was scared because of what just happened to her but it broke my heart. 

I didn't want her to be scared of me. I'd never do anything like that to her. If she told me to stop then I wouldn't hesitate. She used to melt at my touch. But now she's too afraid to be touched. 

"I'd never hurt you leah." I said but she didn't reply. "I'm here for you, I'd do anything for you." I added looking at her.

She looked at me, tears in her eyes. Her neck was covered in hickeys. That riled me up. Of course she could cover them up with a spell but they would still be there. 

"Come here" I said pulling her into a tight hug. Her body warmed up mine and I held her for a moment. Then she started crying in my chest. 

I laid my chin on her head and stroked her hair softly, making sure not to startle her. I'd never do this for anyone else. But she... she makes me feel different. She makes me feel things I've never felt before. She makes me happy.

She continues balling into my chest, gripping my shirt and soaking it in her tears at the same time. But I couldn't care less about the shirt. She needs me. 

"Can we lay down?" She ask softly, her words shaky. The first words she spoken since we got here.

"Of course love." I answer, leaning back onto my bed still holding her in my arms as she lies next to me. Her head still buried into my chest. After a few minutes of her crying, it goes quiet for a while until she speaks up again. 

"Draco" she says quietly. "Do you hate me?" She asks.

This instantly breaks my heart. Of course I don't hate her. Why would she think that? Oh yeah. I've treated her like total shit recently. From the start of term, calling her mudblood all the time. To going away for a week and not telling her shit. To her finding me with pug face and telling her a I don't care about her. I instantly get mad at myself for doing all this to her. I lead her on and played her. Obviously I haven't had sex at all with Pansy. I'd never go that far with that thing. She's only given me a blowjob. But I still hate myself for it. 

I know my father told me to stay away from leah, I still have no idea why, but I can't help it. I have strong feeling for her and I'm done pushing them away. This girl means something to me. 

"No, I could never hate you leah." I say and she looks up at me with her big beautiful blue eyes. 

"But, the things you said a few days ag-" 

"I didn't mean any of it leah. My father he-he told me to stay away from you or he'd hurt you. I couldn't let that happen leah, I couldn't. I can't lose you." Tears start forming in my eyes. "And the game it was fucking stupid. It started of as a game but then I realized that I was actually falling for you. I'm so fucking sorry for everything I've done to you, I'm so sor-" I'm cut off with her lips pressed onto mine.


	11. Chapter 11

Leah pov

I pressed my lips onto this. He's hurting, I want to help him. All this time, he stayed away from me because he wanted to protect me. 

He cares for me and I care for him. He saved me from that boy. When he brought me to his room I was still scared. Not of him but of the incident that happened. When he held me, I felt safe. 

I've missed the feel of his lips on mine. Our mouths moved passionately in rhythm. He brought his hand up to my cheek and caressed my skin. He was being so gentle with me. I sat up and and straddled him, our lips never coming apart. I wrapped my arms around his neck, I wanted to be close to him. He continued to kiss me softly, our tongues dancing with each other. It felt like we were made for each other. 

His hands were placed lightly on my hips, being as gentle as possible. I was grateful for how careful he was being with me. He made sure I felt safe. I slowly pulled away from our kiss, placing my forehead onto his. We started into eachothers eyes for a moment. Reading each other. He was truly gorgeous. 

"I don't want to go too fast." I whispered. I really liked Draco, but I wasn't ready to have sex yet. I was still a virgin. I wanted him, but I wasn't quite ready. 

"That's perfectly fine." He said smiling. I loved seeing him smile, it warmed my heart. I slid my body back down next to him. He wrapped his arms around my body and we slowly fell asleep peacefully in each others arms.

*****

I woke up with a horrible pain in my head. It was like someone was banging a hammer onto my skull harshly. I weakly opened my eyes and looked around my room. This definitely wasn't my room. I examined the expensive furniture. The bed that I was laid upon was large, soft and really comfortable. The room was slightly lit up by the sun peaking it's way through the windows.

The ceiling was very high up and the walls a plain black. I looked down at my outfit, I was in a dark grey shirt. I smelled it and instantly knew where I was. I could recognize his scent anywhere now. I remember last night. The boy, the one who assaulted me. I remember... Draco. Him saving me. Him holding me in his arms. Him expressing himself to me. Him kissing me. I smiled thinking about him. My thoughts were then interrupted by the man himself walking back into his room from the bathroom. He was wearing a white towel around his waist. 

I couldn't help but stare. His toned shape was perfect. The way his abs were exposed to me made me want him more than before. Water was dripping down onto the ground off of his body. I wanted to touch him, touch his body. 

"You done staring?" He chuckled walking over to the dresser and pulling out some clothes. I looked down and smiled, to embarrassed to admit what I was doing. 

"Here" he started walking over to me handing me some clean clothes. "Put these on." I nodded as he walked back into the bathroom and I changed into his clothes. I had classes today, but I don't want to go. I need to have a day off. I'm still shaken up from last night. 

Draco walks back into the room, dressed in a tight black, button up shirt and black trousers, held up with a belt. He looked really sexy. 

He came up to the bed and sat next to me. "Do you want to go to your classes today." He asked but I think he already knew the answer. 

"No" I said and he nodded his head. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better." I start "thank you, for taking care of me last night." I added. 

"Don't worry about it. I'll stay with you today if you want, and I'll grab you some food from breakfast." He said sweetly. I guess he really did care for me. 

"Okay, thanks." I said as he walked out the room.

As he walked off I thought about what he said past night. His father told him to stay away from me. But why? I've never met his father before and I didn't want to. I've heard that he is absolutely horrible. I feel bad for Draco because he's had to deal with him his whole life. That's probably why he finds it hard to open up. He's broken. And I want to help him. In any way i can. 

I then think of him and Pansy. When I found them together, heard them together. I know he did it with her to make me hate him, but it still hurt. I want to ask him about her. If he feels anything for her. I know it's probably not my place, but I need to know. We have a strong connection. I can feel it. 

As I'm thinking about this he walks back into the room with a plate of food in his hands. "Here you go, I got you bacon, eggs and sausages. Is that okay?" He asks. 

"Yes it is thank you." I say smiling. I begin to eat the food while Draco lies next to me on his back and hands behind his head. When I finish my plate I decide to ask him about Pansy. 

"Draco?" I ask as he looks at me.

"Mhm?" He hums softly.

"I know it's not my place to ask, but did you and Pansy ever... do it?" I ask awkwardly. 

He looks down for a moment before meeting my eyes again. "No we never had sex. I'd never have sex with her. But I want to be honest with you. She did give...give me head. It was that night I told you to not go to the party, but I promise you it meant nothing" He says ashamed. I could tell he regretted it by the look in his eyes. 

"Oh" I say unsure of how to react.

"I'm sorry leah" he says holding my hand tightly. "I did it because I needed you to hate me. I know that's a pathetic excuse, but yeah. I'll never go near her again, or any girl for that matter. But you." He says looking deeply into my eyes. 

My cheeks warm up thinking about how he only wanted me and I only wanted him. I smile and lean over to him and softly kiss him on the lips. I could never get bored from kissing him. Everytime my lips touch his I instantly get excited. 

After a few minutes of making out we decide to put a movie on. We cuddle up together and watch it peacefully.

*****

It's now 8 PM and me and Draco have spent the entire day together in his room. We have had so much fun. I felt so happy with him. I feel a lot better now from this morning, Draco made sure of that. 

"Do you know why you're father told you to stay away from me?" I ask Draco as the 4th movie from tonight finishes. 

Draco takes a deep breath and fiddles with his rings on his fingers. I can tell that talking about his father gets to him. "No I don't, he told me that he knows something about you that nobody else knows." He says looking at me curiously.

Wait. Could his father be the one who sent me that letter over a week ago? Is he the one who knows about me? But how? I have never met his father. It's impossible. 

"Don't worry about it though. He's probably only saying that because he doesn't like seeing me happy." Draco says sadly. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I wanted to make him happy. I wanted to show him something he never really experienced. 

Happiness.


	12. Chapter 12

A/n SMUT WARNING :)

"How about we do something today?" I asked Draco after we got changed for the day. "Hogsmeade?" It'll be fun to hang out with Draco other than in his room as I've been spending most of my time here over the past week. I've really gotten to know Draco. Turns out that theres a lot more to him than that moody front he puts on. 

We haven't had sex or anything like that at all. We've only kissed and made out. I feel like I'm ready to give myself to Draco. I trust him more than anyone. We haven't made anything official yet though. I'm just hoping that soon, he might. 

"Sure I don't see why not, get changed. I'm going to get some breakfast real quick." He says pecking me on the forehead and leaving the room. 

It isn't that cold out today so I won't have to wrap up completely. I quickly head to my dorm and grab an outfit. As I walk in I see Pansy on her bed. She gives me a disgusted look, I roll my eyes as I walk back to Dracos dorm. 

I slip on my outfit and wait for Draco on his bed. My skirt is a little short but it's fine. Its perfect for the weather, not too warm and not too cold. Draco strides through the door and I stand up. He instantly eyes my body. Once he looks down and sees my skirt he glares at me. 

"Change." He demands. 

"What? Uh why?" I ask confused. He can't really stop me from wearing this. I know the skirt may be a bit short but it's not like anyone is going to care.

"Change your outfit." He says walking over to me. "I won't be able to control myself seeing you in that skirt." He says holding my chin, pulling my face up to look at him. He towers over me as he usreally tall. 

"No." I tease. A small smirk playing on my lips. I could maybe have some fun with this. He furrowed his eyebrows at me for a moment before pushing me onto his bed. He hovers over my body. His arms placed either side of my head. He looks down at me with hunger roaming his eyes before speaking. 

"What was that Austin?" He growls. His breath hits my face as we are only inches away from each other. We have been in this situation so many times now, each time I get a bit braver. 

"No" i repeat. My breathing quickens as I'm unaware where this will lead. I see him smirk slightly. 

He grabs my thighs tightly and pulls my body forcefully to his. My heat is touching his groin. This causes me to let out a soft moan and I instantly cover my mouth, in shock of what I've just done. He grabs my wrist and yanks it away from my mouth.

"Don't ever cover your fucking mouth." He spat through his teeth. "Do you understand?" He growls. 

I let out a weak "yes" as he leans down and aggressively smashes his lips into mine. Letting no air into the kiss. He pulls away and whispers into my ear. "Good girl" he speaks. 

He kisses and sucks my neck aggressively, but it isn't painful. It feels amazing, he makes me feel amazing. I can feel that he is leaving a lot of hickeys, but I don't care. As long as they are from him. 

I rub my heat onto his dick, wanting more of him. I let out a few moans doing so. "Someones excited" he teased, still kissing my neck and making his way down to my breasts. His harsh breaths make me melt into him. 

He glides his hand down to my inner thigh, stroking it gently. He looks up at me for a moment asking if this is okay. I nod in reassurance as he continues to go up to my heat. I sit up slightly to remove my shirt as he does the same. Once again I see his sexy body and I smirk to myself. 

He leans back down attacking breasts with his lips. My bra is still on but it still feels amazing. He glides his fingers around my clit rubbing in circles as I let out multiple moans.

"Say my name." He orders as he quickens his pace ,rubbing my clit. I can't get any words out, the pleasure taking over me. "I said say my fucking name Austin." He says more aggressively, ripping off my bra, exposing my breasts and sucking on my hard nipples. His tongue glides around them causing me gasp.

"Draco" I moan out loud as he leaves hickeys all over my chest.

I did my nails into his exposed backs taking in the incredible feeling. I feel him smirk as he brings his face up to meet my lips again. 

With no warning he shoves a finger into my heat causing me to gasp into his mouth as he chuckles. He places sloppy kisses down my jaw as he thrusts his finger in and out of my heat adding another finger as he does so. I continue to moan loudly, taking the moment in. 

He quickens his pace and I feel myself starting to become undone. "I'm going to c-cum Draco." I moan reaching to my climax. 

"Then cum for me princess." He whispers into my ear, breaking me. I moan loudly reaching my climax. I feel my legs shake as I do so and see Draco smirk, proud of what he can do to me. 

Once my amazing orgasm finishes I'm panting heavily and see Draco looking at me. My chest rises up and down quickly. He smiles at me and tucks a piece of hair behind my ears, still hovering over me. 

"You're so fucking beautiful." He says slowly. I smile at him as he stands up and pulls me up with him so I'm sitting up on his bed. I slip on my shirt and go to stand up. My legs feel slightly weak and wobbly but still bearable. Draco sees this and laughs. 

"I'm not gonna need to carry you am I Austin?" He says picking up his shirt and putting it on. 

"Oh shut up." I say rolling my eyes at him. 

"Don't role your eyes like that, I might just have to go for round two." He says winking at me. 

I scoff and turn to get my bag. As I'm picking up my bag u see a grey owl at my window holding a letter. I open the window and slowly take the letter from the owl and read it carefully. 

Dear Leah 

Somebody knows about you. You need to be careful, trust no one with your secret. You cannot tell anyone, it's too dangerous.

Stay safe please. 

Love, mother.

Shit. She must be talking about that person who sent me that letter a few weeks ago. I take a deep breath before ripping up the letter. I'm not going to tell anyone about my condition. Not even draco. It's too dangerous. Of course Luna knows, I didn't even tell her. She just sensed it. But I know shes too pure to do anything to hurt me. 

Draco looks up at me and asks "who's that from?" Pointing at the ripped up letter. 

"Just my mother, ready to go?" I say walking up to him and locking our hands together. 

"Yep." He says cheerfully. "And leah" he starts pulling me close to him. "If anyone touches you, let alone looks at you today, I swear I will break their face." He says looking into my eyes. 

I huff at him "oh come on already" I say pulling him out of the dorm. We finally make our way to Hogsmeade after our slight distraction.

*****

We walk around Hogsmeade side my side, hand in hand. Draco isn't ashamed to be seen with me and that makes me happy. 

"Hey I'll be back in a few minutes okay I just need to go buy something." He blurted out. 

"Oh okay I'll be in the three broomsticks okay?" I say as he quickly hugs me tightly. 

"Okay, make sure to order me a butter beer!" He shouts as he begins to walk off. I roll my eyes ar him and walk into the pub. 

I find a table at the back of the room and order us both a drink. It's a little but cold today but it isn't too bad so I take off my jacket. 

I few minutes go by and I see Draco enter with a little green box in his hand. Once he sees me he sends me a warm smile and joins me at the table. 

"Here you go" he says as he kisses my forehead, sliding into his seat and handing me the box. 

I slowly open it and see a beautiful necklace placed inside. In the middle there is a gorgeous green heart surrounded by a metallic silver with small crystals. My eyes widen as I admire it. 

I look at Draco and see a smile on his face. "If you don't like it I can send it back, you don't have to keep it if you don't wan-" I press my lips onto his to shut him up. 

"It's beautiful, thank you." I say as I hugged him tightly.


	13. Chapter 13

Me and Draco were sitting side by side in the three broomsticks at Hogsmeade. It was so peaceful here and there weren't many people around which made me feel calm. We were both drinking a delicious butter beer drink and it was my first time having one and Oh my, it was amazing. 

I pulled out a sachet of chocolate treats from my small bag as I had a certain craving for some food. As I pulled them out Draco quickly snatched them away from me, pulling them out of my reach. 

"Hey! Give them back" I pleaded, chuckling at the same time. 

"Nope" he said smiling as he held them up in the air. 

I got up out of my chair to try and grab them but he stood up putting them higher in air. "Dracooo! Come on!" I jumped up in the air trying to get them but it was no use, he was so tall. 

"What's the magic word?" He asked looking down at me smirking. 

I rolled my eyes. "Give them back asshole." I said folding my arms. 

"That's not the magic word." He teased. 

I didn't want to beg but he wasn't going to give them back anytime soon. "Ugh, please can I have that back." I said annoyed. 

"See wasn't that hard was it?" He chuckled sitting back down and handing me the treats. I rolled my eyes and snacked on the chocolate. 

"Well give me one then." He ordered, trying to reach out to grab one from the sachet. Two can play at this game. 

"What's the magic word?" I asked smirking at him. He rolled his eyes. 

"I don't need to beg for what I want like you love." He said leaning down to my ear. "Especially in bed" he whispered.

I hit him on his chest with my fist. "Draco!" I whisper yelled and he let out a small laugh. 

"Seriously though, give me one. Or else I'll make you." He said with a wide smirk. I wanted to keep going to see where this led, but we were in public so I let it slide. 

"Whatever." I muttered, handing him the chocolate treats. 

"Good girl" he said seductively, chucking the chocolate into his mouth. 

*****

A few minutes go by and me and Draco have almost finished our butter beers. In the middle of our conversation I hear someone say my name. 

"Hello there Austin" a familiar female voice speaks. I turn around and see a tall, slim blonde girl. I instantly recognise her. 

"Oh my god Cora." I stood up and wrapped my arms around my childhood friend tightly. Cora and I have been friends ever since we were small as our houses were very close to each others growing up. Cora is a half blood and the same age as me. She went to beauxbatons with me aswell, we were the best of friends and everyone knew that we were pretty much glued together. We have the best friendship, we tell each other everything. I haven't seen her in about a month. But why is she here? 

"Woah chill out I need to breathe." She laughing and I pulled away. 

"What are you doing here? Why are you here? How-"

"Oh my god slow down with the questions!" She breathed out taking a seat at out table. "I've just transferred to Hogwarts" she says smiling. 

"What! Oh my god that's amazing!" I shout, maybe a bit too loud as people start turning their heads to look at us. 

"Yes yes I know the baddest bitch has arrived." She says smiling. I roll my eyes at her. My best friend is at Hogwarts! This year is going to be way more fun. 

"Um I'm still here you know." Draco says lowly. I kinda forgot he was here if I'm being honest. 

"Shit, I'm sorry. Um Cora this is my boyf-...my friend Draco." I look down quickly embarrassed. Draco isn't my boyfriend, he hasn't even asked me out. I can't believe I nearly said that infront of them both. In the corner of my eye I see Draco smirk. I know he'll end up bugging me about this later. 

They both nod their heads and smile at each other until I see Cora look at me raising her eyebrows at me. Oh she knows what I was going to call draco. She's going to want to investigate me later on about it. 

"So anyway, I've got another surprise for you." Cora says defusing the tension. She looks over to the door and I see a handsome male walk through the door with a big smile on his face when he sees me. 

My mouth drops open when my eyes let his. Cole. I instantly smile and lunge myself at him, wrapping my arms around him. He stumbles back as I do so laughing. 

"I know you missed me leah, but you don't need to try and kill me." He says hugging me back tightly. Cole has been in my life forever, he is truly my best friend. Me and Cora are really close but what me and Cole have, it's amazing. He has always been there for me growing up and my parents adore him. When we were younger, maybe about 11 or 12, we both had a crush on each other but it was just a childhood fling, nothing serious. Cole's the type of person you can go to when you're sad or just need someone to hold you. He's always been there for me. Our friendship is full of bantering, and a little flirting but it's always been friendly flirting.

"I've missed you so much." I whisper into his chest. Not pulling away from our hug. 

"I've missed you too." He whispers back into my hair, hugging me tightly. I pull away and look at him for a moment. He's gotten really handsome since the last time I saw him. And also, Cole knows about my condition. I told him because I can trust him more than anyone. He'd never do anything to hurt me. 

Draco pov

I look at them both. Holding each other tightly. Whispering to each other. Anger fills my blood. Who the fuck was this guy and why is leah so happy to see him. Why is he holding her like that. I want to grab him by the collar and punch him until his nose breaks. The way he has his arms wrapped around her small waist pisses me off. No one's allowed to hold her like that accept me. 

They pull away from each other and walk over to me and the girl, who's name I've already forgotten. Leahs face is lit up with happiness as she pulls him to our table. Today was about me and leah and he's ruined it. Stupid prick.

"Draco this is Cole." Leah says sweetly, looking at me smiling. I glare at him as he speaks.

"You alright mate?" He says friendly. Putting his hand out to shake it. 

"Yeah mate, I'm fine." I spat at him, refusing his hand shake. Leah furrows her eyes at me sending me a glare. I roll my eyes too pissed off at this situation. I don't care if I'm being childish, I already hate this guy. 

"Have you transferred to Hogwarts aswell Cole?" Leah asks hopefully. I hate his name coming out of her mouth. My name is the only name that should be coming out of those lips. 

"Yep, just got here today." He says looking at leah. I can already tell by the way he looks at her that he wants her. I get it, she's hot as fuck. But she's mine. And mine only. 

As leah talks I interrupt her by smashing my lips into hers. Right infront of his face. I kiss her aggressively, our tongues dancing together perfectly. I know she wants to pull away as we are doing this right infront of her friends, but I also know she can't. She loves the feel of our lips connecting with each other. I slowly bite her bottom lip and pull away. I look at Cole and see a sadness in his eyes. I smirk, making sure he knows that this is my territory. 

Leah blushes before speaking up again. "Uh-um sorry about that." She giggles before going back to her conversation with her two friends. I lean back in my chair and see Cole send me a glare. I raise my eyebrows up at him quickly, as he continues his conversation.


	14. Chapter 14

Me, Cora and Cole talked in the three broomsticks for about half an hour. It was fun catching up with them. Even though I did see Cora a little over a month ago. But Cole however, I haven't seen in a year due to him going to a wizarding school very far away. He looks quite different, a lot more good looking. And his body is more built and fit. 

Just as we are talking a waitress struts over to us handing our bill. I begin to pull my money out until Cole stops me. 

"I'll get it." He said quickly pulling out his wallet. 

"No Cole, you didn't even get anythi-"

"Be quite darling." He interrupts as he places him money on the wooden table. I give him a warm smile, I'm glad that my friends are here with me. 

"No." Draco speaks up, pulling out his wallet. "I'm paying." He says, an almost challenging tone in his voice. 

"It's fine mate, I don't mi-"

"I said I'm paying alright!" Draco shouts, slamming his fists on the table. I place my hand on his leg to try and calm him down and feel his body slowly relax. I mouth a 'sorry' to Cole, feeling bad for the way Draco is acting. After a few seconds of silence Cora speaks up. 

"Anywaysss, what do you think about the new hair Leah? I finally decided to go blonde like you told me." She says breaking the tension. 

"Oh yeah it looks great, I told you you would suit it." I say laughing. 

"Your hairs certainly got a lot longer since the last time I saw you ay?" Cole points out. "And you've finally grown into them ears of yours." He taunts.

I punch his arm lightly as he pretends I hurt him badly, falling back in his chair. Me, him and Cora all let out a laugh but Draco remains cold. 'What's wrong' I mouth to him but he just shrugs his shoulders and looks down at his hands, fiddling with his metallic rings. 

"But on a serious note, you've gotten a lot more beautiful." He says winking at me. I roll my eyes and see Dracos fists clench. I squeeze his leg to reassure him that it's okay but he shoves my hand off of him. 

I furrow my eyebrows at him as he stands up, marching away from our table. I tell Cora and Cole I'll be back in a minute as I follow an angry Draco. I see him turn to the hallway where the bathrooms are and call out his name. But he ignores me. He turns to the wall next to him, leaning his hands on the wall and narrowing his head down. His platinum hair falling over his eyes.

I walk up to him and place a hand on his shoulder but he aggressively shoves it off. 

"What is wrong with you?" I snap at him, unsure of his behaviour. 

"What's wrong with me?" he laughs looking at me. "What's wrong with me is that git is all over you, that's what's wrong with me." He shouts pacing around the hallway, running his hands through his hair.

"Draco what are you on about, there's nothing!" I shout back at him, matching his tone. 

"Can you not see the way he fucking looks at you?" He says his voice trembling slightly. 

"He's my best friend Draco! I've known him since I was four!" I say trying to assure him that nothing is going to happen between me and Cole. 

"I Dont care how long you've fucking known him." He says stepping close to me. "He wants you, I can see it in his fucking eyes." 

"Nothing is going to happen between us, he's just a friend." 

"Friends don't hug each other like that Austin, the way you were whispering to each other, the way he was holding you-friends don't act like that!" He snapped, I could feel his breath on my face. 

"Could you stop being so fucking childish and realise that he's just a friend to me." I snap back at him. I see his face grow with anger and he pushes through me. 

"Draco where are you goin-" 

"Piss off Austin!" He shouts making me flinch as he walks away from me. Why was he getting so jealous? I know Cole can come off as flirty but he needs to realise that that's just what our friendship is like. I'll talk to him later on when he's calmed down a bit. I just want to spend this time to talk to my friends. 

I walk back into the sitting area and see Cole and Cora talking. 

"Sorry about that." I say sliding back into my seat. 

"Where'd Draco go? We saw him walk out, he looked pretty pissed." Cora asked taking a sip of her drink. 

"He's fine, he just needs to do something back at Hogwarts." I lie, trying to sound convincing. I see Cora look at me and I know she saw right through my lie. I shift in my seat and change the topic. 

I tell them what it's like at Hogwarts and what the classes are like. I mention that professor snape is the dullest most annoying teachers there and they laugh at my terrible impression of him. I also tell them about my friends I've met at Hogwarts. I talk about the golden trio and talk about how fun they are, especially Ron. I also tell them about Luna and how she was the first person I befriended at Hogwarts. I continue on and mention how I met Cedric and ended up kissing him, but I don't mention Draco stepping in and beating the shit out of him. They both looked at me in shock as I've never been someone to mess around with boys. If only they knew what Draco has done to me. 

I don't talk about that night at the party, I might tell Cole soon though. It depends how I feel. They both showed me their timetables for the year. Cora has DADA and potions with me and Cole has herbology and divination with me.

We decide to head back to Hogwarts as it's getting pretty late. Cora and Cole have both been sorted into their houses already and thankfully, they were put into slytherin. We head back to the common room and Cole goes off to the boys dorm to get settled. Cora is roomed in my dorm so THANK GOD I won't have to share my dorm with just pansy from now on. 

I decide to just get ready for bed, I'll talk to Draco tomorrow morning before classes. I hope by then he would have calmed down about the situation and put some common sense into his thick head.


	15. Chapter 15

A/n this chapter contains smut :)

I begin the dreadful walk to Dracos dorm, slightly nervous because we didn't end on a good note yesterday. I don't want him to feel weird when Cora and Cole are around, they are my best friends. And I definitely don't want him to be jealous of Cole. 

I finally find myself outside O Dracos dorm. I slowly bring my hand up, curling it into a fist and knock on the oak door. There's no answer. However, I know he's in there. I can smell his minty scent from here. I knock I little louder incase he didn't hear me. Still no answer. I begin to get fed up and open the door myself. 

I see him laying on his bed, reading a strange looking book. I walk through the threshold and close the door behind me. His eyes stay fixed on the book, not acknowledging my arrival. I slowly walk over to his bed and sit on the far end, a large space sits between us. 

"Draco?" I ask quietly, I dont want to set him off. He gives me the silent treatment once again. What is he playing at?

"Draco don't ignore me." 

"Don't tell me what to do Austin." He spat through his teeth, clenching the book in his hands. 

"We need to talk." I say, trying to stay calm and ignore his tone. 

"About what?" He replies, closing the book aggressively and chucking it onto his bed. He folds his arms across his chest and finally makes eye contact with me. 

"Don't play dumb Draco, you know what." I say sternly. 

He runs his tongue along the bottom of his inside lip before speaking. "I don't want you talking to that guy." 

"Draco you can't stop me from speaking to my friends. They are my friends, not yours." 

"No Leah, I've got sick of it. I've got sick of horny guys always trying to hit on you." He says pushing himself up from his bed. "First Zabini, then diggory, that guy at the party and now this dick." The memory of the guy at the party makes me shiver but I quickly return to the conversation. 

"That's not my fault Draco." I say standing up and stalking over to him. "And I turned Blaise down, and me and Cedric are just friends same with Cole." I reassure him. 

"Diggory has touched you, he's had his lips on yours. It's only a matter of time before Anderson does aswell!" He raises his voice at me, turning his body around, his back now facing me. 

He rubs his trembles in an attempt to calm down. "You're not going near either of them again." He demands. 

"Draco you don't control me, I'm my own person!" I snap at him. 

"It's me or him Austin." He says turning around to face me. There's anger painted on his face, but a bit of sadness in his eyes. 

"You can't do that Draco, you can't make me choose between you both." I finish, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"Then leave." He says sternly. I feel his body tense up in my arm. 

"Drac-"

"I said leave Austin!" He shouts, shoving my arm off his shoulder. "Get out already!" He yells, pointing to the door. "Go fucking running to them you fucking mudblood." He finishes. 

I stand there for a moment. I feel hurt, betrayed. He hasn't called me that in a very long time. I look him up and down before talking. 

"I hate you." I spat looking into his silver eyes. I turn on my heal and walk out the door slamming in my way out. As the door closes I hear Draco curse loudly and it sounds as if he's punching something. I think to myself if I should go back in, but I decide not too. 

*****

I sit in potions with Cora reading through the advanced book. We sit at the back of the classroom, furthest away from snape. I keep thinking about my argument with Draco. I told him I hate him. It isn't true, trust me. But it's the first thing that came out my mouth when he called me a mudblood. He can't expect me to completely stop talking to Cole, he's my best friend. And Draco is... I'm not even sure what he is too me. 

"Earth to Leah." Cora says, waving her hands infront of my face bringing me from my thoughts. 

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I reply, turning a page in the book. 

"About what." She continues on. Placing her hands flat on the desk.

"It's just Draco. He wants me to stay away from Cole." I sigh. 

"Someone sounds a bit jealous." She laughs. "But you know what they say, possesive guys are amazing in bed." She says wiggling her eyebrows 

"Oh shut it you." I punch her shoulder as she giggles. Me and Draco have never had sex together. He's never made me feel like it's needed. He takes it slow with me and I appreciate that alot. 

*****

"Today I would like you to continue with your projects with your partner. You may begin now." Professor burnages bored voice speaks. I forgot that me and Draco were partners for this class. Just great. 

Me and Draco don't talk to each other. Don't even look at each other. He's just laid back in his chair careless, not doing any work. 

"Are you going to help with this project or not." I turn to him.

"I dunno. Maybe you should ask Anderson." He replies, sulking in his chair. 

I roll my eyes "how many times do I have to tell you that he is just a friend." I snap at him. 

"Mhm" he hums. Not even looking at me but looking down at the desk. 

"Draco I like you okay! You, no one else." 

He finally looks at me. I can't read the emotion on his face. He stares at me for a moment, reading my face looking for a lie. 

He sits up and grips my arm tightly, standing up and for forcing me out my chair. "Come with me." 

He drags me out the classroom. I can hear professor Burnage calling for us but Draco continues to pull me along with him. He opens an empty classroom and shoves me inside making me stumble.

I hear him close the door as he turns around to face me. I see hunger in his eyes as he eyes me. 

"Why don't you show me how much you like me then Austin." He says slowly walking towards me. He stops infront of me. His face a few inches away from mine. He moves a piece of my hair slowly behind my ear. His touch making my breath quicken. He glides his finger down my neck, stroking it seductively up and down. He keeps his eyes on mine, making my legs weak. 

He slowly leans down to my ear and whispers. 

"Get on your knees." 

I pull away looking confused. "Wha-what?" I question. 

"I said." His tone now aggressive. "Get. On. Your. Knees." He says slowly, letting every word sync in. I can see lust in his eyes. He wants me. And I want him. 

I slowly fall to my knees as he smirks at me. I begin to unbuckle his black belt, removing it from his trousers. I can see his erection, revealing itself. I slowly bring down his trousers and his boxers. His hard dick sticks out as I suck in my breath. I didn't think he'd be this large. 

"Think you can handle that Austin?" He chuckles to himself. I roll my eyes. Suddenly he grabs a fist full of my hair, forcing me to look us at him. 

"Stop rolling your eyes you slut." He spat, glaring at me. I lick my lips at his comment. I didn't think it would but it really turned me on. "Now open your mouth." 

I slowly slide his dick into my mouth, starting with the tip. I glide my tongue around his tip making him moan. "Fuck." He moans out, still grasping my hair tightly. I start to fully consume his large size, taking all of him in. I start to pick up my speed, sucking my cheeks in to give him pleasure. 

I can tell he likes it as he leans his head back, his breathes harsh. "Fuck Leah. Suck that dick" he manages to moan out. I quicken my pace and he pulls my hair tighter. He pushes my head down, forcing me to take more of him in. 

We continue for a couple minutes as I feel him coming to his climax. "Shit. I'm gonna cum." He moans out loudly. I suck his dick harder and faster as I feel his liquid shoot to the back of my throat. He let's out a few grunts before pulling himself out of me. 

He grabs my face harshly and looks down at me. "Swallow" he commands and I obey. I swallow all of him as he glides his thumb along my bottom lip. 

"Good girl." He smirks, pulling his clothing back on. He helps me up to my feet and caresses my face. 

"I think I believe you now." He smirks. 

"About time." I laugh, shoving his shoulder playfully.


	16. Chapter 16

A/n in this chapter there will be small mentioning of self harm. I will put a warning before it if you do not feel comfortable reading it. Thank you.

I take my seat in herbology next to Ron. I'm happy that me and Draco are okay again, it took alot of convincing, but he finally understands that Cole is just a friend to me. He also apologised for calling me a mudblood, he said he was just angry and that's what came out his mouth. 

"How are you doing Leah?" Ron asked me as he pulled out his herbology book. 

"I'm doing great actually." I say to him smiling. And it's actually true. I feel really happy lately. 

As me and ron are talking Cole strides into the room. His hair falling over his face making him look breathtaking. Finding him attractive doesn't mean anything. He's just a friend. 

"Hey you." He says smirking at me, sliding into his seat. 

"Hey, erm Ron this is Cole." I introduce him. They shake each others hands as the lesson begins. We aren't doing anything with plants today, just written work which is a bit annoying. The lesson goes by rather quickly as me, Ron and Cole are having a fun time talking to each other. Cole gets along with anybody. He's always had a kind heart, and a sarcastic wit. 

As the class finishes, me and Cole walk back to the common room together. "So leah, how are things with you and Malfoy." He asks. 

"Oh um, we are doing good. Why do you ask?" 

"I just want to make sure he's treating you right darling." He says as we enter the common room and sit infront of the fire. "Are you happy with him?" He asks as he leans his arm snap the back of the sofa. 

"Yes I am, you don't need to worry Cole." I reassure him. 

"I'm just checking, so what else has been going in with you then?" He asks. 

I look around the common room to make sure nobody is listening. "Um well you know my condition." I say lowly. He nods his head as he sits himself us to listen.

"Well, I got a letter a few weeks ago and it said 'I know what you are'." I shift in my seat as I continue. "And Dracos father told him to stay away from me, because he knows something about me."

Cole looks at me confused. He thinks to himself for a moment before speaking. "Hm. You haven't told anyone here about have you?" He asks. 

"Well one person knows, her names Luna but I didn't tell her, she found out by touching me. But she wouldn't say anything to anyone trust me." 

"Okay. Make sure no one else finds out, you know how dangerous it is. Just try and keep a low profile okay love?" 

"Okay." I say smiling. 

*****  
I decide to go for a short walk after talking to Cole just to think about a few things. I walk outside the castle to get some fresh air that I've been craving. I sroll around the grounds of Hogwarts, admiring the beautiful castle. I think back to my first day. To only think that it was a couple months ago baffles me. It feels like I've been here my entire life.

I feel like I belong here. Like I'm a puzzle and this was the last piece to make me complete. But truly, that piece was Draco. 

A/n self harm mentioning.

Before Hogwarts my life wasn't the finest. I struggled with a lot of things. I was ridiculed back at beauxbatons everyday. For the way I looked, acted, sounded everything. It took me a long time to accept myself and who I am. People were never really... nice to me. I would get called fat, worthless, ugly, disgusting. I could go on forever. When the girls had to sit next to me in classes I would hear them say cruel things to one another about me. I would pretend I couldn't hear them but in reality, I did.

Everytime I heard these things my heart sank. It went on for years. And It made me do things to myself. I wasn't okay. I hurt myself multiple times. I thought it was helping me but it wasn't. When Cora found out it broke her heart and she made sure I never did anything to myself again. 

I'm glad I had Cora there though. She made it bearable. But I always felt as if something was missing. And it was him.

He makes me feel so special. He makes me feel warm, safe, happy. The way he calls me beautiful. They way he pleasures me. They way he makes me feel. He's perfect. I was broken when I met him. But now I'm fixed. I'm complete. 

I think back to when we first met. We couldn't stand each other and drove each other insane. But at the same time we were drawn to each other. It's like deep down, we knew that we were meant to be together. 

I sat on the top of a high hill, admiring the astonishing scenery when I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist, bringing me back from my thoughts. 

"Hello gorgeous." I feel a familiar voice whisper in my ear. 

"Hey" I say as he sits beside me, placing his hand on top of mine. His cold rings touching my skin. 

"Are you okay?" Draco asks as he looks at the orange sun setting in the horizon. The golden light hits his pale face making him look more handsome then ever. The way his platinum hair fall over his face, hovering over his eyes makes me smile. 

His lips were a pale pink that reminded me of a rose bud. They were soft. I loved the feeling of them connecting with mine. They made me feel so safe. 

His eyes never fail to amaze me. They glistened brightly, cold and metallic. Grey like the coat of a wolf. They were pure. They were cold. They were beautiful.

"Are you going to answer my question or are you gonna keep staring?" Draco asks, grinning at me and raising one of his eyebrows. 

"Shut up." I giggle as he chuckles too. "I'm fine, how are you." 

He looks at me for a minute. Just staring deeply at my face. "I'm fine now that I'm here with you." He says smiling. Not his signature smirk, but a real smile. A gorgeous smile. He tucks a piece of my hair gently behind my ear before he presses his lips onto mine. 

That's the moment that I realised. 

I love this boy. 

*****

I was lying on my cozy, cotton bed staring up at the blank ceiling. Just thinking. Not thinking about anything in particular. Just... thinking. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an owl at the window. 

I shot up from my bed and made my way to the bird. I recognised this owl. It was the same one that delivered the previous threatening note. It held an expensive looking envelope in its mouth. I slowly took the letter from the grey owl and shyly opened it, scared of what it might say. 

Leah austin

Come down to the forbidden forest, if you want to remain unharmed. 

It has no name showing who it was from. My hands began to shake as I read it over and over. It was almost 3 in the morning so everyone in the school would be asleep. That means this wasn't a student. I took a deed breathe as I quickly changed into a more appropriate outfit for the weather. 

I threw on a warm black jumper, black leggings and finally a pair of boots. I silently made my way out of the dorm, careful not to wake Pansy or Cora. 

*****  
My steps were weak on the ground. Tripping or stumbling every now and then. The pitch black sky lacked the stars that usually lightened up the night. The breeze felt like death, its coldness crawling up my body making it tense up. It was silent. No sign of anything around. 

The only noise I could hear was the sound of my heavy breath. My chest rising up and down rapidly, fearful that anything can pop out at any moment.

The dark trees of the forbidden forest stood tall and proud. Almost as if they were trying to intimidate me. Their branches missing their leaves, they stood there naked. 

I cautiously roamed deeper into the terrifying forest as I heard the crack of a small branch to my right. I snapped my head in the direction of the sound as i saw a tall pale looking man stood next to a tree. 

His long platinum blonde hair hung low down his back. His face was wrinkled and rough, eyebrows naturally furrowed. He wore a long black cloak and multiple silver rings on his dirty fingers. 

"Finally we meet miss Austin." He says lowly. His voice was rough and offending. As I looked at him for a second I recognised them eyes. The same grey eyes I've been looking into the past couple months. This was Dracos father. His eyes and hair mirrored Dracos.

"You're Lucius aren't you? Lucius Malfoy." I asked, my voice trembling. Draco told me how horrid his father was. I never had any intention in meeting him. But here I am, standing right infront of him. 

"How dare you speak my name you filthy Mudblood!" He spat at me. "You will address me as Mr Malfoy and nothing more!" He snapped. I stayed silent, scared of what to say. 

"You're probably wondering why I brought you here on this fine night." He slowly speaks. "I've been informed that you and my son have been getting rather close lately. This must stop!" He shouts the last statement, making me slightly flinch. 

"But why?" I asked quietly, too afraid to set him off. 

"No son of mine will be associated with dirty mudbloods! They are a disgrace! I won't let you and your filthy blood ruin our blood. You will stay away from him and you will remain unharmed." He finishes. I look down at my hands, my palms sweating. He wants me to stay away from him just because I'm muggle born? That's pathetic! I'm as good as any pureblood. 

"No" I speak confidently.

"No?" He asks, shocked at my comment. 

"No" I start. "You can do whatever you want to me but I'm not leaving Draco, you can't stop me." I say standing my ground. 

"I think you underestimate me miss Austin. If you aren't affected by my threat then I'll go to the next best thing. How do you think your parents will take the killing curse?" 

I freeze for a moment. My breathing stops. The thought of my parents dying because of me aches my bones. They will have no way of defending themselves, they're muggles! I won't be able to live with myself. They're my only family as I'm an only child. I can't loose them. 

"You can't do that!" I shout at him, anger boiling through my blood.

"I can actually, just by saying two words. And they'll be gone forever." He says smirking to himself. This smirk is deadly, horrid, disgusting. 

"And if that doesn't stop you, then I'll harm Draco myself. I'll torture him until you let him go." 

"He's your son!" I yell at him. I can't loose Draco aswell. I love him more than anything. 

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep you away from him, I will not let you ruin our family name!" He tells back. 

"Why don't you just kill me? Then I'll be out of Dracos life and you needn't worry anymore." I ask. 

"Because you have a Secret don't you now miss Austin." He slowly let's the words come out his mouth. His fingers tapping his cane. "And you'll be a great use to me in the future." 

"What? What do you mean in the future?" I quickly ask. What does he need me for? And he knows about my condition, I fucking knew it. This is bad. This is really bad, him knowing about this puts me in great danger. 

"You'll find that out very soon my dear. Until then, stay away from my son or your parents life will be in danger." He spat as he disapparated from the scene. 

My body sank to the ground as multiple sobs escaped my mouth.


	17. Chapter 17

I curled up on my bed clenching my pillow into my chest. My sobs were painful and harsh. The thought of losing my parents terrified me. I relied on them. They were my only family. The only people I could go home too. If I lost them then I'd be stuck. 

And then the thought of Draco being tortured because of me killed me. Seeing him in pain made my stomach turn. I had no choice. To protect him and my parents I had to stop seeing him. This was the last thing I wanted to do. But it was necessary. 

If I wasn't a fucking mudblood then none of this would be happening. I could be with Draco happily. If that stupid werewolf didn't bite me when I was young then everything would be better. I would give anything to be a normal witch. To be with him.

I don't know how I'm going to do this. How am I going to let him go? I love him. I know that now. I've never loved someone so much before. He is my world. But now, we had to become strangers. 

*****

I didn't get much sleep last night. All I could do is cry. Cry. Cry. 

I sat in the great hall for breakfast at the bottom end of the slytherin table. I didn't eat at all. I couldn't bear it. Cole and Cora sat opposite me as they ate their food. 

"Leah are you okay you haven't eaten anything?" Cora worryingly asked me from across the table. 

I nodded my head in response, unable to let any words escape my mouth. They both look at each other for a moment. They could tell I wasn't okay. I saw them whisper to one another before Cole turned to me. "Leah can you come with me for a minute darling?" 

I gradually stood up from the table and followed Cole out the great hall. I didn't want to talk about it to know one. But I know I need to, and Cole will listen. 

He took me to lonely hallway, making sure no one was around to snoop in on our conversation.

"Tell me what's wrong love." Cole asked placing his warm hand on my shoulder. 

I looked down at my feet, tears filling up my eyes. Cole noticed and immediately pulled me into his chest. He held my body tightly as I soaked his robes with my tears. I wrapped my arms around his body as I continued to let out my emotions.

It took minutes of crying until I could finally speak. My words came out slowly but they came. I told him everything. I told him what Lucius said about staying away from Draco. About him killing my parents. About him torturing the boy I loved if I didn't stay away from him. All because I was a fucking mudblood. 

I also told Cole about Lucius knowing my secret and saying he'll need me in the future. I'm still confused about that. What does he need me for. I certainly won't help him with anything after what he's blackmailing me to do. But I have a feeling I won't have a choice.

"I'm so fucking sorry leah." Cole whisperd into my hair. His robes were absolutely drenched.

"Cole what do I do." I sobbed, but I already knew the answer. 

He takes a deep breath. "You need to end things with him. For your sake, your parents and Dracos." He said slowly stroking my hair. I cried into his arms once again. I had to let Draco go. I'll tell him next time I see him, which will be soon. 

*****

I bumped into Ron on the way to the slytherin common room, he asked me if he wanted to hang out. I agreed. I didn't want to come off as rude. So hear I am with him, Harry and Hermione at the library. 

"You alright leah, you look a little pale." Harry asked, pushing his glasses up slightly. No I wasn't okay, but I put on a fake smile. 

"Yeah I'm fine." I lie, offering him a fake smile. 

"How are things with you and Malfoy?" Hermione asked. His name hit my stomach like a bullet. I was trying not to think about him but it was impossible. He was all that was on my mind. 

"Wait what, you're with Malfoy?!" Ron spoke loudly, unaware of his volume. How was I supposed to answer that. 

I just shrugged my shoulders and kept my eyes down. 

"I seriously can't stand that git. It's like he doesn't have a heart. He's stuck up, rude and horrid just like his father." Harry ranted. Anger started to roam my body. Draco was nothing like his father. Draco wasn't the one threatening the life of my parents like that cold-hearted demon. How dare Harry compare him to that monster. 

"Draco is nothing like his father!" I snap at him. They all look at me in shock. "You know nothing about him so keep your mouth fucking shut." I finish. They all look taken back by my tone but I couldn't care less.

"Leah, we've known him for years. You've known him for a few months, I think we know a lot more then you do." Harry replies. 

"You don't know him like I do! You don't know what his life is like beyond these walls!" I shout at him. 

"Leah just calm dow-" Hermione tries to calm me but I snap back. 

"Calm down?" I laugh. "Calm down? I'll calm down once he stops talking shit about my boyfriend!" 

Silence. 

"I need to go." I rush out the library and head to my dorm. I hear Ron call me but I ignore him, too overwhelmed to see anyone.

That was the first time I properly called Draco my boyfriend. The words just slipped out my mouth. I was so pissed off at Harry for saying all those things about the boy I loved. And the boy I had to leg go of.

I stumble through the dark hallways trying to get to my dorm in one piece. I just want to cry. Let my pain out again and again. I can't bare to see his face. What will be his reaction when I tell him I can no longer see him. Will he be angry? Sad? Or will he not care at all? 

As I walk up the stairs to the dorms I see a flash of platinum hair in the corner of my eye.

My heart stops.

Draco walks out his dorm and his eyes meet mine. A smile instantly appears on his face as he strides over to me. 

Suddenly he's walking in slow motion. Every step he takes closer to me punches my stomach. Strands of his soft hair falls over his forehead. His strut is confident and his face is full of lust and happiness as he looks at me, getting closer and closer. 

Now right infront of me his calming hand grabs mine and locks it with his, our fingers intertwined. I look at him and memorize his face. His smile, his eyes that I'll always fall for and all his beautiful features. Soon I won't be this close with him. I'm finally pulled out of my thoughts as he speaks. 

"Hey I haven't seen you all day. I've missed you, are you okay?" He asks worryingly. Tears awaken in my eyes as he brings up his other hand and as soon as his soft fingers touch my cheek I break. 

I fall down to the floor in his arms as he holds me tightly. I begin to sob. Not the same sob as before. It's death-like. 

"Shhhh" he holds me tighter as we both sit on the floor. "You're okay, I'm here. I've got you." He places his chin on top of my head and he strokes his hand along my hair in an attempt to calm me down. 

He picks me up bridal style and carries me to his dorm. My head buried in his chest. The scent of him comforts me as he lays me on his bed lightly. He slides in next to me, bringing the cover over us as I continue to cry into his chest.


	18. Chapter 18

A/n I cried while writing this :(

He held me tightly in his arms for what felt like hours. I was taking it all in as this is most likely the last time I'll be this close with him. 

I memorized his scent. The way his peppermint smell caused goosebumps to crawl up my arms. The way it made me feel safe, made me feel like I was home. 

I didn't wasnt to leave this moment. I wanted time to freeze so I could re-live this over and over again. But I had to let go or his father would kill my parents and torture Draco. I can't let that happen. 

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He said looking down at me with his gorgeous eyes. I'm going to miss the way he looks at me, like I'm the only girl in the world. 

He sits up from our sleeping position and forces me up with him so we are sat facing each other. "Leah?" 

I immediately crashed my lips onto his, wrapping my arms around his neck. His hand rested below my ear, his thumb caressing my cheek as our breaths mingled. The kiss was passionate and desperate. Our lips were firm against each other and I took every second in. 

For that moment all my worries left my mind and I just thought of him and our kiss. It was that one kiss that made me realise I was to deep. I can feel myself tremble. I felt like I cowered in that moment, I didn't want to leave him. But It was the only way. I knew this would be our last ever kiss, and that hurt my heart like a bullet.

For him, this kiss was normal. For me, this kiss was a goodbye. 

My lips slowly pulled away from his, our foreheads leaning on each other. We were so close. It was time. The time I knew would come sooner or later but dreaded. How was I supposed to just do it without feeling like I've lost a part of me. 

"I'm sorry Draco." I manage to tremble out. I bit my tongue, trying to hold the tears that threatened to leave my swollen eyes. Until one small crystal bead escapes from my right eye, sliding down my rosy cheek and rolling off my chin. 

He pulled away, squeezing my shaking hand and slowly wipingthe tear away with his soft thumb. "What are you sorry for?" 

I took a deep breath before beginning "I can't see you anymore Draco, we need to stay away from each other." 

"What?" He breathed. His voice was slightly trembling, I could see the pain lurking in his eyes. It broke my heart, causing a pain in my chest. "Why?" 

How was I supposed to answer that? 'Oh your father told me to stay away from you or he'd kill my parents' I couldn't do that to him and make him feel guilty. So I had to lie.

"I don't want to be with you anymore. I don't feel the love between us. I don't feel anything, I cannot lie. Heartbreak is something I never wanted to give you. This decision is going to hurt me too, but this has to end. We have to end." 

Every single word was a lie. I fucking loved him. More than anyone. But I couldn't just tell him that and just leave. That wouldn't be fair on him. I just wanted to cry into his arms again but I had to be strong. 

Silence. 

He was just looking at me with pain and heartbreak in his eyes. He felt betrayed. I hated myself for this. But I had to do it, I couldn't bare the thought of him being tortured because of me. He had to let me go. 

"Leave." He quietly spoke. He looked down, no longer meeting eyes. 

"I'm sorr-" 

"I said leave" he spoke a little louder. I nodded. The tears from my eyes began to burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down my face. 

I walked to the door and opened it quietly before turning around to look at him. He sat there staring at his hands, he looked broken. My stomach felt like I was being stabbed. I felt so fucking guilty, but I did this for him. 

"Goodbye Draco." Were my last words to him before I left him in his room.

*****

It's winter break now and I'm going home for the holidays. Two days ago I told Draco I couldn't see him anymore. The look on his face is plastered in my head. He's all I can think about. I know we will still see each other at school but it will be like we are strangers, as if we've never met before. 

"Leah?" Cole asks from the seat infront of me. We are on the Hogwarts Express on our way home for the holidays. Also known as the first place me and Draco met. 

When we bumped into each other and he was being his arrogant self. Oh how I miss him. I just want to be help in his muscular arms. 

"Hey leah?" Cole repeats. "Are you getting anything?" 

I look at the door and see an elderly lady with a trolley piled with numerous delicious treats. I stand up and examine the different choices. "Could I have a licorice wand please." 

"Of course dear." She says cheerfully as she scans the trolley for the treat." 

As she's grabbing them I see the platinum blonde hair of the boy I was just thinking about. He's not that close but not too far away. I see him begin to walk into a compartment with Pansy and Blaise until he meets my eyes.

He looks broken and washed up. Guilt instantly consumes my body and I try and pry my eyes away but I'm too lost in his eye contact. I can feel that he too remembers that this is where we first met.

We look at each other for a moment until Pansy comes out and steps infront of him dragging him into their compartment. Before she goes in herself she send me a bitchy smirk and follows on. 

I glare daggers at her. The thought of her thinking she can have Draco to herself angers me. I just want to go up to her and beat the shit out of her until she's crying. 

I can't do that though. I have no right to feel jealous. I'm the one who ended things with Draco. This is on me. 

I sigh and thank the trolley lady for the treats and sit back down in my seat next to Cora and infront of Cole.

"How are you feeling?" Cora asks as she devours the pumpkin pasties she got from the old lady. 

"Fine I guess, I just miss him." I sigh as I chew on the licorice wand. 

"How come you even broke up with him anyway?" She asks. 

I haven't told Cora anything about what happened. I want to, but I don't want alot of people knowing. Cole is the only one who knows everything about me. I trust him more than anyone. 

"It just wasn't working." I lie. It was working, it was going really well. Until his father had to come and ruin it. 

"Oh alright then, well you know I'm here if you ever need me." She reassures, placing a hand on my shoulder. 

I smile at her and continue to snack on my treat. I took at Cole and see he's already looking at me. He mouths 'you're gonna be okay'. I smile at him, thankful I have my friends to comfort me. 

I just hope Draco is taking this well, I don't want him to be hurting throughout this. I want him to be happy. 

I look out the window, watching the crystallised raindrops slowly fall down the surface. Each one dissolving once it meets the bottom. I feel the train roughly come to a halt as we arrive at the station.

*****

I walk up the concrete pathway up to my home. I've missed it here. The smell of freshly mowed grass shoots up my nose. I look around the garden and it looks exactly the same. 

The multicolored flowers amaze my eyes, it's as if they are trying to show off their beauty. I make my way up to the porch and knock on the glass door. 

It's silent for a moment before I see my mother quickly open the door and lunge at me, wrapping her arms around my body. 

"Mother, I can't b-breathe" I manage to get out. 

"I'm sorry darling." She continues as she pulls away. "I've missed you very much. How was it? Are the people nice? Did you make friends? You didn't tell anyone about you di-" 

"Okay okay I'll tell you everything. Can I actually get in the house first?" I laugh at her as I walk inside and fall onto the couch. It's been a long train ride from Hogwarts. At least two and a half hours. 

My mother comes to sit next to me and I explain my year so far. I tell her about my friends. Luna, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Cedric and Blaise. She already knows that Cora and Cole are at Hogwarts as she was one of the people that encouraged them to go. I don't tell her about Draco, I think it's best if I leave him out. I also tell her about the classes and she's fascinated as she's a muggle. 

We continue talking until I head up to my room to unpack. My room looks exactly the same which makes me smile. I change into some pyjamas and fall onto my cozy bed. 

This is going to be a boring winter break and I just wish it goes by fast so I can be with my friends again.

My mind drifts to Draco. The thought of being in his bed with him and cuddling him. I miss it. 

I miss him.


	19. Chapter 19

3 weeks later

Winter break went by dreadfully slow. I didn't really get up to much, I mostly just stayed in my room all day. Cora came over some days though, as she lives very close, so it wasnt that bad I guess. 

Today we go back to Hogwarts. A part of me is really excited to see my friends and continue with my studies. The other part of me very nervous. It's been a little under three weeks since I last saw Draco. I wonder if he's been thinking about me at all. 

As I'm packing my trunk for the long journey on the Hogwarts express, I glance over to my bed and spot the necklace Draco gave me over a month ago. My heart skips at the thought of him. I know it would have been best if I got rid of it, but I couldn't. It's the one thing I really have left of him. 

I think for a few minutes if I should bring it with me. I guess it couldn't do any harm so I pack into my trunk. People won't know Draco gave it me, it will just look like a normal piece of jewelry. A very beautiful piece of jewelry.

Me and my friends did write to each other a lot. I apologised to Ron, Harry and Hermione for my outburst in the library and thankfully they forgave me. And Harry did apologise for saying those things about Draco. 

I don't know what the rest of this year is going to bring but I'm extremely weary. The memory of Lucius saying he'll need me in the future took over my mind throughout the holidays. I'm still unsure of what he means and I really don't want to find out. I just pray he leaves my parents and Draco out of it. 

"Leah are you ready to leave?" My mothers sweet voice calls from downstairs. 

"Yes I'm coming" 

I walk down the stairs and see my mother, father, Cora and Cole standing in the living room talking. I immediately run to Cole and wrap my arms around him. His cinnamon scent surrounding me. 

"Cole and Cora are going to take you to the station okay sweetie." My mothers voice speaks. 

"Yes okay." I reply as I give both my parents a warm hug. 

"Make good choices alright kiddo" my dad tells. "And no boys!" He instructs as he kisses my forehead. 

"Yes yes I know." I annoyingly reply. I wave my parents goodbye as I head to the car with my two best friends. Cole is driving us as he's the only one with a license so he sits in the drivers seat. 

"Shotgun!" I call as I sprint to the car door. 

"Hey that ain't fair" Cora whines as she walks to the back of the car. 

"I called it first." I sing song to her as she rolls her eyes. 

We all take out seats as Cole starts the car. He places a warm hand on my thigh as he turns to me. "It's going to be alright okay love." He reassures.

I give him a warm smile and nod my head. I know he's talking about seeing Draco. I just hope everything will actually be alright. 

"Okay love birds if your done I think we should get going." Cora teased from the back of the car. 

"Oh shut up you." Cole laughed as he started driving to the station. 

*****  
Me, Cole and Cora have been looking for an empty compartment for a while now with no luck. As I'm about to give up o see a familiar redhead walking our way.

"Leah!" Ron exclaims as he bring me into a tight hug.

"Hey! How have you been?" I ask as we pull away. 

"I've been great thanks, come one you can all come sit with us." He says as he brings us along with him. 

Harry and Hermione are both sitting on the compartment. Hermione is reading a book, by the looks of it it's a potions book. Typical of her to be studying already. To be honest she doesn't even need to study, she's top of the class. Harry is sat across from her and he seems to be scanning the daily prophet. I scan at the paper and notice two words on the cover. 'Muggle attack' 

"Leah" they both say in sync as they stand up to give me a hug. 

"Hi guys" I laugh and take a seat next to Hermione. Cole and Cora sit next to me and Ron takes his seat next to Harry, opposite us. 

We all talk about what we did during winter break. I don't need to introduce Cora or Cole because they all know each other as they are in the same classes. Ron, Harry and Hermione all stayed with each other at the weasleys. I wonder to myself what it would be like to stay with them there, it sounds like they had a lot of fun.

"Oh leah! I almost forgot." Ron starts as he stands up to grab something from above us. 

He pulls out a rustic cage with a small, fluffy black cat inside. "Merry Christmas" he says, handing me the cage. 

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much Ron, thank you!" I exclaim as I lunge my arms around him.

"Bloody hell." He laughs as I realise I'm suffocating him and sit back into my seat. 

"Christmas was weeks ago Ronald." Hermione chirps in. 

"Yeah well I couldn't really send a cat through the bloody post now could I?" 

"Thank you Ron, this is really kind of you." I say as I bring the kitten out of its cage, placing it on my lap. 

"You should be thanking Cole really, he gave me the idea." Ron admits. I turn to Cole and he sends me a warm smile. Thank you I mouth to him and he sends me a wink. I chuckle and play with the kitten. 

"What are you gonna call it?" Cora asks as I pass her the small creature. "Personally I think Cora would be nice." She says sarcastically. 

I roll my eyes at her. "I'm not sure, what it's gender Ron?" I turn to him. 

"I dunno, you'll have to check." He answers with his mouth stuffed with food. 

"I see balls!" Cora yells. "Definitely a boy." She says disappointed. 

"Um, what about Silas?" I suggest. 

"That's a sick name!" Cole adds. 

"Silas it it is then." I confirm as Cole and Cora play with the kitten. 

I look over at Harry and notice he's reading the paper again. "Say Harry, could I borrow that for a second?" 

"Sure you can" he replies, handing me the newspaper. 

I scan the paper and instantly see them words again. 'Muggle attack'.

Muggle attack

A muggle family of three were brutally murdered by an unknown wizard last night. Searches are ongoing for this murderer. 

My body slowly relaxes. Now for sure I know it wasn't my parents as I saw them not less than 3 hours ago. I wonder who the wizard was that killed that poor family. A sickness comes to my stomach of the thought of this happening to my parents. Could it have been Lucius? No that's crazy. This is just a coincidence. I shrug the thought off and hand the paper back to Harry when I feel the train finally come to a stop. 

We are finally back at Hogwarts.

*****  
The first morning back and I'm awaken from my slumber by the feel of Cora shaking my body.

"Wake up would you." She whines as she throws the covers off of me, leaving my body cold.

"Just a little longer, I'm tired." I plead.

"No we've already missed breakfast and have potions in twenty minutes. I don't think you wanna be late for snape do you so get your ass up." 

I groan and sit up on my bed, rubbing my tired eyes in an attempt to wake myself up. First day back, first classes back. I throw on my robes and put my wavy hair into a high ponytail. 

I make sure to leave some food out for Silas and place him in his kitten pen.

"Ready to go" Cora asks as she finishes putting on her shoes. 

"Yep" I reply and we make our way to potions with snape. 

Once we get to class we notice that all the tables are pretty much full accept for one at the back. Sitting there is the familiar Blaise Zabini. I've noticed that Draco hasn't shown up to this class, I just hope I'm not the reason why.

"Long time no see Austin" he cooed as me and Cora sat with him at the table. "And who might this good looking girl be?" Blaise comments. 

"Cora" she introduced herself. 

"Blaise" he smirked back. I look at Cora and raise my eyebrows at her. She scoffs and continues to talk to Blaise.

They would look really good together and I know Blaise would treat her well. They both continue to talk throughout the lesson, occasionally flirting until the class ends. 

I begin my walk to muggle studies, the easiest class I have and the one I get the best grades in. However, it's a class that I'm in with Draco. He didn't show up for potions, so maybe he might not even come. 

I walk in and take my usual seat in the far back of the classroom. Draco is supposed to sit next to me but I have a feeling he'd end up sitting the furthest from me. Miss burnage finally walks in and begins her lesson. Still no sign of Draco. 

About 20 minutes go by and then the infamous blonde enteres the room. This is the first time I've seen him since the last day on the Hogwarts Express. My heart almost skips a beat when he chooses to sit next to me. Then I realise that that is the only seat left in the class. Oops. 

______________________


	20. Chapter 20

"Nice of you to join us Mr Malfoy." Professor burnage comments as Draco takes his seat next to me. "As it's the first day back I'll let you of, but just this once!" She finishes and continues to teach the class. 

I hear him huff to himself as he slouched back into his chair, fiddling with his smokey grey quill. Professor burnages voice slowly fades away as a feel myself examining Draco. 

He look almost the same. His soft lips still hold their rosy colour. His platinum hair still falls over his forehead, resting just above his long eyelashes. And then his eyes. I could go on about his eyes for hours on end. They are truly magical. But he somehow looks different. He looks a bit skinnier and his skin paler than usual. 

"Stop looking at me mudblood" his angered voice snaps me out of my thoughts. This tone was the same tone he used the first couple days of knowing him. He hates me. As much as I don't want to admit it this I good. He needs to hate me. 

"I wasn't." I lie and he scoffs. I think to the last time her called me a mudblood. It was that time when I caught him with Pansy. It's weird to think that we are kind of in the same position but this time I'm the one making him hate me to protect him.

"Yeah whatever." He murmurs. 

The class continues and me and Draco don't acknowledge each other at all. It's as if we are invisible to each other. This is until I accidentally drop my quill onto the floor. I stand up from my seat and bend down to collect my fallen object, as I do so my skirt slides up slightly.

"Stay exactly like that Austin, lemme grab the lotion." Flint snickers from the table behind causing laughter to erupt from him and his friends. I see Draco look at me and then Flint glaring daggers at him.

His cold hand instantly grips my arm pulling me up and shoving me back into my seat roughly. "Merlin Austin, you don't need to make yourself look like such a slut." He spat, looking straight infront of me. 

"Excuse me?" I exclaim at his word choice. "You can't call me that"

"What? You liked it last time I called you it." He comments, still not looking at me. I scoff at him and turn my body away from him, not wanting to have any more interactions with him. 

He clearly has turned back to his old ways. Whatever, it doesn't matter. It's better this way.

*****

I perch myself on a rough cobblestone wall of the outside of the castle and pull out my sketchbook. Drawing always seems to calm my mood, it takes me away from reality. 

I think back to muggle studies. When Draco go pissed at Flints comments. Does he still care? I guess it will remain a mystery.

As I'm doodling I see Cole heading my way. "Hey stupid" he says as shoves my shoulder and sits next to me. 

"Hey dumbass" I say rolling my eyes and putting my drawings away. 

"Are you ever gonna show me them drawing of yours?" He asks, gesturing to my sketchbook.

"Nope" I say smiling at him. 

"I'll see them one day." He states. 

"Yeah sure buddy." I laugh and he laughs to. It's silent for a moment. Not an awkward silent, a comfortable one. We just sit and admire the view in front of us.

"Are you happy to be back?" He asks, looking at the mountains in front of us. 

"Yes and no. I'm glad to be back with my friends, but it's going to be hard seeing him everyday." I sigh and swing my dangling legs. 

He turns his head to look at me, bringing up his chiseled hand to tuck some hair that fell in front of my face behind my ears. "You did the right thing darling, letting him go." He comments with a reassuring smile. He cups my chubby cheeks with his warm hand and I put my small one over his, sending him a thankful smile. 

Has he always been this handsome? 

"Thank you Cole, I don't know what I'd do without you." I say as I lean my head onto his shoulder, feeling safe and thankful for his presence. 

Draco pov

I miss her. Fuck I miss her. I feel as though I'm missing part of myself. I just feel sort of... empty. Yeah call me cheesy or whatever but it's true. I just want to hold her in my arms again. Hell, I just want to hear her say my name. She just left without a proper explanation. Ever since then I've just been feeling like shit. Going home never helps either. But thankfully my father wasn't hope the whole of winter break. Probably some stupid business thing that I couldn't care less about. 

Seeing her in muggle studies was hard. Even worse, I had to sit next to her as all the other spaces were full. If it were up to me, I would have sat the furthest away from her. I'm angry about what she did. She just kicked me to the dirt, left me to rot. Her words still play over on repeat in my head. 'I dont want to be with you anymore'. 

I'm done missing her. She's the one who ended things. Right now I couldn't give two shits about her. She's just a fucking mudblood anyway. I'll find someone else to entertain me.

As I'm walking around with Flint and his friends I spot Leah sitting on a wall by herself. That's before someone comes over to sit by her. Anderson. Of course. I knew he had a thing for her ever since the day in tye three broomsticks. That was the day a gave her the necklace... I wonder if she still keeps it. Whatever I don't care. 

"Look at them two romantic sods over there." Flint points out to Leah and Anderson. She now has her head rested on his shoulder, fucking pathetic. 

"I swear that girl has every guy in the school all over her, don't blame them though I'd definitely hit that." He comments as him and his friends all laugh at his statement. 

I would have punched him right there and then but I quickly realise she isn't mine anymore.

"Yeah whatever can we get out of here?" I ask, I have no intention in watching them. 

"Fine" Flint answers as we make our way back to the castle. 

Leah pov 

"You know, Blaise isn't actually that bad." Cora speaks, shoving some tummy bears in her mouth. "And he's definitely hot." 

"I told you, he's actually a decent guy." I comment as I change into my pyjamas. 

"He's definitely a monster in bed, I can tell." She chuckles. 

"Ew" I cringe back at her. I certainly don't want to talk about what Blaise is like in bed. 

"We need to get your virgin ass laid." She blurted out, excitement roaming her eyes. 

"I'm good, plus I only just stopped seeing Draco." I didn't just want to start dating a a random guy, I still loved Draco. 

"Bruh that was over a month ago, he's moved on you should aswell" she shrugs as she brushes out her blonde hair. 

"What? What do you mean he's moved on?" I give her a confused look. He couldn't have just started shagging a bunch of girls already could he?

"I saw him with his tongue down a slytherin girls throat earlier today." She awkwardly states. My heart instantly drops. I guess I sort of deserved this, I'm the one who ended things. It just hurts how quickly he moved on. 

"Oh" I sigh, unsure if what else to say. 

"How about that Cedric guy you told me about?" She lays on her stomach, flat on her bed wiggling her eyebrows at me. 

"Cedric is just a friend." I assure her. I mean yes we kissed one time, but it never went anywhere else, plus that's when things were a lot more simple.

"Every relationship starts as being friends and then next minute your making babies." She laughs. 

"Ugh whatever, go to sleep already." I say as I lay down in my bed, ready to fall asleep. Suddenly my head is hit with a flying pillow. I see Cora stood above me. 

"I'm not tired, let's go do something. Like explore!" She quickly dashes across the room and slips on a pair of shoes. 

"No it's past curfew." I say laying my head back down in my pillow. 

"So that doesn't mean anything, come on let's have some fun." She sing songs, shaking my body.

A little fun never hurt anybody I guess.

"Fine" I groan and quickly put on a pair of shoes. 

Me and Cora quietly make our way out of our dorms, making sure not to wake anyone. We walk down the stairs to the common room and I spot him sleeping. 

"Come on let's go" she urges and walks out the common room.

"Yeah I'm right behind you." I assure. 

He looks so peaceful. His body is sprawled out on the couch, his head hanging back slightly. The fire is the only sound in the room accept for his calmed breathing. His pink lips are slightly parted and his expression relaxed. No anger. No pain. No sadness.

I look over to the corner of the room and spot a green blanket. I look back at him and decide to warm him. Careful not to wake him, I put the blanket over his slim body. Without thinking I plant a small kiss on his forehead. 

I know it was wrong, but I couldn't help it. I smiled at his sleeping body one more time before leaving the common room with Cora.

"You shouldn't have done that." She comments. 

"I know"


	21. Chapter 21

Right where are we going then?" Cora asked as we walked the empty halls of the school. 

"I don't know this was your idea." Cora has always been kind of a troublemaker. She got me in trouble a lot when we were kids but she made life more exciting. 

"I wonder if they have any alcohol hidden in the school." She exclaimed. Her eyes widened at the idea and that was all on her mind. 

"I dunno maybe" I said. I was never really a big fan of alcohol. And the last time I had it, it didn't go very well.

"Where do you think they would keep it?" She asked as we turned another corner. 

"Snape would probably have some" I joke. "That guy is always so cranky." 

"Oh my god you're right! Come on." She grabs my hand and drags me to snapes classroom. 

"Wait Cora I was kidding." But she ignores me and pulls me along with her. 

After a few turns we finally reach snapes classroom. Even at night with no one inside it looks dewy and miserable. Cora instantly shoots up to snapes desk and rummages through the drawers. I see her face light up as she pulls a large bottle of liquor up for my eyes to see. 

"Jackpot bitch." She says with a wide grin on her face. 

"Where are we supposed to even drink this?" I ask. 

"Right here of course." She says as she lies flat on snapes desk and chugs the alcohol. "Oh come on leah, you need this." She cooed, waving the liquor in my face. 

"Fine only a little bit." I give in and chug the liquid. It instantly burns the back of my throat causing me to cough. 

"Ugh that's disgusting!" I raise my voice, and try and rid the horrid taste from my mouth. Cora laughs at my reaction and continues to drink the alcohol. 

A about 20 minutes go by and Cora is pretty wasted. She is definitely a light weight, even though she would probably deny it. I cant say anything though as I'm the same. 

"Fuck I'm dizzy." Cora whines as I carry her back to the common room. 

"It's your own fault, you shouldn't have drank that much." I scold and then I realise I sound like a mum. I roll my eyes and continue to drag her along with me. One of her arms are draped around my shoulders making her put all her weight on my body. 

She starts singing this weird song as I'm carrying her, I think it goes something like. 

Your honor, I'm a freak bitch, handcuffs, leashes  
Switch my wig, make him feel like he cheatin'  
Put him on his knees, give him some' to believe in  
Never lost a fight, but I'm lookin' for a beatin'

And she carries on and on with the same damn song. "What kind of fucking song is that?" I ask. 

"A good one" she murmurs and hiccups.

After a long walk we finally make it to the common room. I mutter the password under my breath as the door swings open. Once we enter I see that Draco is no longer sleeping on the couch. He probably went to bed. I slowly help Cora up the stairs, making sure she doesn't fall and make our way to the dorm. 

"Right put these on" I throw her a pair of black shorts and a plain t-shirt. She slowly applies her clothing and falls back on her bed. 

"Ugh I wonder if Blaise likes me." She pouts while looking up at the ceiling. 

"I don't know, you'll have to ask him." I reply as I slip off my shoes, putting them in the corner of the room. 

"I think I'm gonna have sex with him." She blurs out. 

"Woah Cora, you hardly know him yet." I reply, shocked at her comment. 

"Exactly, yet" she assured, sending me a wink. I roll my eyes at her as she instantly passes out and starts snoring. LOUDLY. I hesitate for a moment but decide to relax down in the common room for a little while. 

Thankfully, it's still empty. I take a seat on the large leather couch and relax for a moment. I think to what Cora said before about talking to other guys. I mean, it has been over a month since I ended it with Draco. Is it too soon to talk to other guys? Do I even want to talk to other guys? Would Draco care if I did? My mind is just surrounded by questions i don't know the answer to. 

I look to my right and spot the green blanket I put over Draco before I left. I fling it over my body and the smell of peppermint and green apples attacks my nose. I inhale his scent as I sink into the couch. I miss him so much, I crave him.

"What are you doing?" A familiar masculine voice questions. My head quickly snapped in the direction of the voice and I met his glistening eyes. It takes me I minute but I turn my head away from him, losing his intimidating gaze.

"Cora was snoring really loud so I came down here." I coldly reply, staring at the flames of the fire. I think back to what Cora told me before about him snogging that random slytherin girl. I can't help but be jealous. I just want his lips on mine. 

"Alright I was just asking no need to be so bitchy." He snaps back. I roll my eyes at him, I forgot how repulsive he can be. 

"Annoying cunt" I mutter under my breath, praying he didn't hear me. Unfortunately for me... he did.

"The fuck did you just say?" He spits through his teeth. I hear his footsteps slowly get closer to me but I continue to watch the fire and ignore him.

"Repeat yourself Austin." His body is now right behind the couch I'm leaned back on, I can feel his cold presence. "I fucking dare you." He leans down and whispers in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

I let out a sharp breath. I haven't felt him this close to me in weeks. Just the feel of his breath against my neck makes me melt. I suddenly gain a ton of courage and stand up to face him, the couch between us. He slowly walks around the couch, only putting a few inches between him and I. 

"I said, you're an annoying cunt." I admit to him. I see anger appear on his pale face and his body tenses up. 

"Watch your mouth Austin!" He warns me but I push him further. 

"I think you should watch yours, having your tongue down some random girls throat." I snap at him.

A smirk now plays on his face as he steps closer to me. "You jealous Austin? You jealous cause I can go shag any girl I want any time?" He cooed bring his hand up to my shoulder and caressing it with his ice cold fingers. 

All I want to do it let him take control of me. Let him touch me, pleasure me. Shit this can't happen.

I quickly push his arm away. "you're just a fucking man whore malfoy." I raise my voice at him. He's so fucking disgusting thinking he can go shag every girl in our house. 

"And you're a bitch" he spat, his smirk disappeared from his angered face. I shove past him and head to the stairs leading to the dorms. 

"The bitch who was sucking your cock and making you cum a few weeks ago." I quickly run up the stairs to my room and close the door shut. 

The look on his face was priceless. If he wants to go shagging a bunch of girls, then I think I'll have a little bit of fun myself. 

*****

"Uhhh shit my head" Cora groans from across the room. She's definitely gonna have a shit migraine. Luckily for us it's Saturday so no classes! 

I shoot up from my bed and get changed into some comforting clothes. Black leggings and a green jumper will do for now, I'm not trying to impress anyone.

"I'm going to get breakfast, you coming?" I turn to her before walking out the door.

"Definitely not." She mumbles with her face in her pillow. 

I walk into the great hall and take a seat at the slytherin table. I shove a variety of foods onto my place, including bacon, eggs, sausages and toast. Classic.

"Are you eating for two or something?" A familiar voice comments from behind me. I turn around and see Cedric stood with a wide smile on his face. He slides into the seat next to me, pulling me into a warm hug. 

"How've you been?" I ask him as I continue to devour my breakfast. 

"I've been great actually you?" He questions, chugging a cup of water as he does so.

"Meh I guess, but it's fine. What have you got up to?" 

"Well um... I kinda got a girlfriend." He said. I almost choke on the bacon I was swallowing. 

"What? Who?" I ask. I'm really happy for him. Yes me and him had a small fling but I see him much more as a friend. I just want to see him happy.

"Cho chang actually." He says scratching the back of his neck. I've seen cho around before but never actually spoken to her, I didn't even know Cedric was close with her. 

"I'm so happy for you." I say pulling him in for a tight hug.

"Thank you leah. Anyway I got to go now it was good to see you." He says as he slides up out of his chair and waving back to me.

I smile to myself. I hope she treats him well, he's a kind soul. He deserves to be happy. 

Out of nowhere a piece of paper shaped like a eagle lands on my lap. I furrow my eyebrows as I pick it up and begin to open it. 

Meet me in the common room tonight at 11. Come alone. 

Theres no sign of who it's from. I scan the hall to see who's around but there's so many people that it's pointless. Could it be from Draco? I know he'll be pissed at me from last night. Whoever it is from I'm still gonna go. I wanna know who this mystery person is. A small part of me wishing it is actually Draco.


	22. Chapter 22

A/n cole haters gonna hate hehe

Draco pov

She left me speechless in the common room. What a cheeky fucking bitch. She thinks she's so clever. Little does she know that I haven't shagged a single girl since our parting. Before her I would fuck a different girl every night, now I can't. I cant help but feel guilty if I do. 

I know she still cares for me. That night when I was 'asleep' she wrapped me in a blanket. I was awake but I didn't want her to know. I'm going to find out the real reason she left me, I know there's more to what she said to me. 

I need to get her when she's weak. When she's vulnerable. She needs to fall for me all over again. I'm not going to lie and say I don't still feel anything for her. She made me feel different. It was as if she awakened a new feeling inside me. 

I don't know how she does this to me. But all I know is...

I'm going to get her back. 

Leah pov

I sat waiting in the common room ten minutes before 11 as told in the note. The dim green light lit the room, the coldness making me shiver. The slytherin common room has always had an eerie feel to it. 

I fiddled with my hands, nervous about who asked me to meet them here. If it is Draco, what could he possibly want to talk about. Last time we spoke it ended up with us fighting. I don't feel up to arguing with him again, I miss how happy we were. 

I'm not even sure how Lucius knew about me and Draco. I know Draco wouldn't talk to his father about me, so It has to be someone in the castle. But who. Who would care so much about mine and Dracos relationship. In other words who's being a pathetic bitch. 

After ten minutes of waiting the common room door finally opens. 

"Hello love" he smirks as he enters the common room. 

"Cole? You're the one who sent the note?" I question, my brows furrowed.

"Indeed I am, come on let's get going." He insists, holding his hand out for me to take. I hesitantly take his hand as he pulls me out the common room. 

"Cole, where are we going?" I ask as he walks me along the ghostly corridors. 

"You'll see." He says with a wide grin on his face. 

After a few turns we finally reach his desired destination. We stand infront of a tall oak door and walk inside. My eyes widen and my mouth drops. A large pool lays in the middle of the room, lightened up by bright glowing crystals. 

"I didn't know the school had a pool!" I exclaim. 

"I didn't either until them weasley twins told me." He said, walking closer to the pool. "I know you've not been feeling that good lately, so I thought a little bit of fun could cheer you up."

I walk over to him and grab a hold of his hands. "Thank you Cole, this means a lot." I say smiling. 

"Yeah yeah I know I'm lovely." He laughs. "Come on then take your clothes off." He says pointing at me.

I raise my brows at him and send him a flirtatious smirk. 

"Not in that way dipshit." He rolls his eyes. "Unless?" He winks seductively.

"Weirdo" I chuckle as I begin to undress. Cole takes off his black shirt and my eyes immediately dart to his bare back. His skin resembled a smooth caramel. His muscles were toned and defined and I longed to touch him. He turned around. I sucked in a sharp breath as his shirtless torso was exposed to me. Gawking wouldn't quite describe my state. I was shocked, stunned, flabbergasted, amazed, wonderstruck, mesmerized by his physique. His body was drool-worthy. 

"Stop drooling" he cooed as he eyes my almost naked body. I was left in a pair of black lace underwear and bra. I covered my body with my arms, I wasn't used to being this exposed. He walked up to me and grabbed my arms, slowly moving them to my side. His skin coming into contact with mine made my stomach twist, butterflies roaming around. 

He towered over me, my head only reaching his defined chest. I looked up at his dark green eyes as he spoke. 

"Never cover yourself Leah, you're stunning." He said sternly. He brought up his hand to my cheek, slowly gliding his thumb along my cheekbone. "Get in" he ordered. 

"Who are you my dad?" I chuckled. 

"I can be your daddy." He whispered in my ear, making my breath quicken. We looked at each other for a few seconds before a wide smile appeared on both our faces as we burst out laughing. 

He then suddenly picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. "Put me down!" I say, kicking my legs around as he walks over to the pool. 

"Cole don't you dare I swear dow-" 

He quickly throws me into the cold water and it consumes my body. I rise to the top of the water and open my eyes only to see Cole jump in shortly after. His body impacts the water making a large splash. 

He rises to the top of the water, strands of his wet hair falling over his face. He brings his hands up and strokes the mischievous strands back along his hair, slicking them back. He slowly opened up his eyes. They were the hue of a forest, surrounded by a dark moss. 

He was so handsome. I observed his sharp jaw, chin and cheekbones. I don't understand how I never saw him like this before. I think he knew I was staring again as a splash of water came in contact with my face. We laughed and splashed each other, acting like little children. 

I forced myself under the water as he followed. My eyes opened and I saw him infront of me. My eyes stung but it was a bearable pain. His face was inches away from mine. We both rise to the top of the water again, our breathing heavy. 

His body was close to mine, our chests almost touched. He made me feel warm. I places my hands on his bare chest as he wrapped his muscular arms around my waist. He pulled me closer to him, our bodies pressed together. Our faces were inches apart, I saw desire and lust in his eyes. There was tension between us. Our lips were inches away from each other, our noses slightly touching. We were breathing one another breaths. 

"Kiss me" he whispered. His warm voice made me want him more. I wanted to feel him. "Don't you want to leah?" He questioned keeping eye contact. 

"Yes" I whispered. It was true, I wanted to feel his lips on mine. I craved it. 

"Then why won't you?" He asked tucking my soaked hair behind my ear softly. 

My heart was beating fast, I was sure he could feel it about to explode. In that moment i pressed my lips firmly on his. His soft lips collided with my own. He kissed me and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below my ear, his thumb caressing my cheek as our breaths mingled. I ran my fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between us and I could feel the beating of his heart against my chest.

He carefully pushed my back against the pool wall. I felt a hot breath on my neck, then the tender brush of lips. Burning as they make contact with my neck. His hand runs through my hair, as the kisses become harder and more urgent. Another hand slides around my waist, and pulls me close to his pine scented body. I let out a moan as he sucked on the skin on my neck, gripping his hair as he continues to embrace me. 

He slowly pulled away and pressed his forehead against mine. We were worn out from our make out session. Our breathing harsh. 

"I've needed to do that for so long." He said between breaths. I smiled warmly at him but before I can speak we heard a rough voice speak. 

"Who's in here" filch sneered. I could hear his footsteps getting closer. Me and Cole darted out the pool and quickly put our clothes back on. 

"Come on we'll go out the back." Cole grabbed my hand and we ran out the room, giggling hand in hand. 

We sprinted to the common room, trying to not get caught. We finally found our way back and walked up the stairs to the dorms. Before parting he pulled my body close to his and smashed his lips back onto mine. The kiss was more heated then before, but still amazing. He pulled away and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. 

"I had a great time." He spoke, squeezing my hand. 

"I did too, thank you." I replied as he smiled back. We went opposite ways to our own dorms. 

I closed my door and happiness filled my body. He was so perfect. He treated my like a princess, he made me feel warm. I changed into some more comfortable clothes and fell onto my bed. I couldn't get rid of the smile on my face. Cole has been my best friend forever. I didn't think he saw me in any other way. 

Don't get me wrong the kiss was good. But I couldn't help but compare it to Dracos kiss. Draco made me feel hot and desperate. He was aggressive and passionate. Cole was slow and soft. I feel a bit of guilt for kissing him. I don't know how I feel about us getting closer. I don't want to loose my best friend, he's always been there for me. I don't want to hurt him knowing I still love Draco. 

Tonight has made me question my feelings more than ever.


	23. Chapter 23

"Theres a party in the slytherin common room tonight." Blaise said as he wrapped his arm around Coras shoulder. Him and Cora have been getting pretty close lately, they are basically a couple now. 

"Ooo a party sounds fun, are you gonna go Leah." Cora asked from across the slytherin table in the great hall. 

I think back to the last party I went to. Thinking about it makes me sick to my stomach. Maybe if I don't drink as much this time I'll be okay. However, Cole has gone away for a week. He left two days ago. He said his mother is getting married to her new boyfriend and he said he had no choice but to go.

We haven't kissed since the night in the pool. That's probably because we can never find ourselves alone. Cora sticks to me like glue but I love her for it. 

"Yeah i guess I'll go." I say as I add some food to my plate. 

"Great, if Leah's going I'm going." Cora explains. "I'm gonna look bomb." She notes. 

"You already look hot as fuck" Blaise comments as he whispers something in her ear. She giggles and turns to me. 

"Me and Blaise are gonna um... do something." She laughs, standing up. "I'll see you later okay?" She shouts as she exits the hall with Blaise. 

I roll my eyes. I know exactly what they are doing, horny cunts. They just left me here by myself so they can go fuck. Lovely. I finally finish my plate and head to the library to clear my head. 

Aa I walk in I notice it's pretty empty, only about 6 people here. I sit in the back corner away from everyone, I've always preferred privacy. I get out my books and begin to study. I have pretty average grades but I still work hard. I wish i was as smart at Hermione, school would be a lot easier. 

I quickly get bored reading the potions book I was studying with and decided to look around the library for a more interesting book. I find myself in the restricted section, glancing at the spines of the books. My fingers trace down them-inspecting them. 

My eyes dart to a book called 'Werewolf History'.

I look around me to make sure no one can see me get the book. I don't want to seem suspicious. Learning more about what I am could help me cope with it. I remember, before I had the potion, transforming was a terrifying experience. I would have to be tied up with chains, it killed my parents to do it but they had to. When I turned, i had no control of who i was. My only instinct was to kill. 

The pain was the worst part if it. Words cannot describe how painful it was. It was as if all my limbs were being ripped away. My body would overheat. My screams were deafening. It was the kind of scream that made your blood run cold. It pierced the brain and ignited some primeval pathway.

I was 12 when we found out about the potion that stopped me from transforming. So for 6 years I would have to become... that thing. A child shouldn't have to go through that. But I did. 

I take a seat back at my spot and begin to read the book. It talked about some things I already knew about. 

A werewolf cannot choose whether or not to transform and will no longer remember who they are and would kill even their best friend given the opportunity once transformed. Despite this, they are able to recall everything they have experienced throughout their transformation upon reverting to their human form.

I continued to read on and on until I read something that I didn't know about. 

There is a certain curse that a wizard can have when born . We don't know what this curse does but there have been talks that the only way to rid the wizard of this curse is to transfer it to a werewolf. This means the werewolf will now be cursed and the wizard will be free. We do not know how or what the wizard must do to transfer this curse but it is very rare so rarely happens. 

My brows furrow. I've never heard of this curse before, and I knew a lot about my condition. But not this. The book said this was very rare so I needn't worry. But it is still very interesting. 

As I put the book away and return to my seat, Flint comes and sits closely next to me. In the corner of the room I can see his friends laughing and whispering to each other. 

"Hey there Austin." He says with a wide smirk on his face. 

"What do you want" I spat at him. I have no intention in talking to Flint. He's a fuckboy and a dick. 

"Ouch, no need to be so snappy" he cooed. "I just wanted to come and chill with you." He says, scooting closer to me. 

"Well I'm busy so if you could kindly leave I'd appreciate it." I said trying to remain calm. 

He then gripped my bare thigh tightly with his hand. "Come on Austin, don't be boring." He said gliding his hand up my thigh. 

I tried to push his hand off, but his grip was too tight. "Flint please get off me" I said sternly but he didn't listen. 

"I'm just trying to have a little bit of fun." He said, his hand now up to my heat. He began rubbing my clit. I let out harsh breaths and noticed an evil grin on his face. 

I shot up from my chair and pushed his hands off me. "Don't fucking touch me!" I shouted, making everyone in the library look our way. In the corner of my eye I saw the infamous Draco malfoy walk into the room, he looked over to me and saw the fear on my face. He looked at me then Flint, anger radiating off his body. He marched over to us and pushed Flint up to the wall. 

"What the fuck did you do to her." he shouted, his elbow was pressed against Flints neck. 

"She was asking for it mate." Flint snapped as he tried to push Draco off him with no luck. 

"Then why the fuck did I hear her shouting?" He sneered through his teeth. He looked like he wanted to kill him so I pulled him off Flint. 

"Draco it's fine leave it." I said calmly, not wanting to set him off. 

"It's not fucking fine, he touched you." He yelled, everyone was now around us, watching the situation. 

"I'm okay!" I exclaimed. "I stopped him so just leave it." I turned to Flint. "Flint go." I said and Flint ran off with his friends out the library like little pussies.

Everyone that was now watching slowly drifted off, leaving me and Draco alone. I packed my things up to leave until Draco gripped my arm when I was walking past him. 

"You're not going to the party tonight are you?" He asked, trying to stay calm. I know he won't want me to go but I'm gonna be more careful this time. 

"Yes I am, but I'm not going to drink so don't worry." I assured him. He opened his mouth to protest by slowly shut it. He took a deep beep breath before speaking. 

"Fine. But please promise me you'll be careful." He pleaded. I looked into his icy eyes and he looked serious. He looked like he cared. This was the old Draco, the one I missed so much. 

I nodded and he let go of my arm. A part of me craved more touch from him. But I know that couldn't happen. He walked out the library leaving me alone. 

He does still care for me, that makes me smile. I wish we could be together. I'd give anything just to feel his touch again. Maybe we could be together without Lucius finding out. Should I risk it? I know i love him... but does he love me. We never said it to each other. We both avoided it, like we were scared. That's why it took me so long to admit it to myself. 

I was scared. 

*****

I stood in the bathroom looking in the mirror. I was happy with how I looked. I used to struggle accepting my appearance and body, but I finally learned to love myself. It took a long time, but I'm happy with myself now. 

i wore a black skirt with a green shirt.  
I added a pair of high heels and curled my long hair. It cascaded down my back. I took another look at myself and felt like something was missing. 

I looked to my right and saw the necklace Draco gave me. I would look perfect with my dress. Would he mind if I wear it? Would he even notice? I finally decide to put it on. It truly is beautiful. 

As I walk out my door I can already hear the blasting music from downstairs. I take a deep breath and head to the party. I can see a table full of drinks but I force myself to stay away from them, I'm staying completely sober tonight. 

"Leah your look amazing!" Cora shouts in my ear making me jump. She already looks prety wasted. Typical Cora. 

"Thank you, you do to." I say laughing. "Where's Blaise?" I ask. 

"Right here." He appears next to Cora, sliding his hand around her waist. They instantly start shoving their tongues down each others throats and I just stand there awkwardly. 

"I'm going over to the couch." I shout over the loud music but I don't think they even heard me. They're too occupied snogging each other. 

As I sit on the leather couch, I see a group of people playing spin the bottle on the floor infront of me. Sitting in the circle are: Pansy, Flint, Crabbe, Goyle, some girl I don't know and... Draco. 

I watched Flint spin the bottle as it lands on Pansy. They immediately start snogging each other. By what I can see it looks horrible. It's all sloppy and wet, nothing like the way I've been kissed before. 

They finally pull away and I watch as Draco spins the bottle. My heartbeat quickens as a part of me wishes it doesn't land on me. The other part praying it does. I stare at the bottle until it finally lands on me.


	24. Chapter 24

SMUT WARNING! Hehehehe

All eyes are on me. I look up and meet Dracos piercing eyes. I start to feel nervous and my heart beats heavily. I can't kiss him. What if Lucius finds out. But how would he find out? 

"Um I'm not playing." I blurt out. 

"You can't cheat the game." Dracos attractive voice speaks as he stands up from where he was sitting. He slowly walks over to me holding his hand out for me. 

It's just a kiss. Nothing more. He keeps his eyes on me as I take his hand and he bring me up from the couch. His body Is close to mine. He brings his cold hand and lifts my chin up with his fingers, making me look at him. Our eyes are locked on each other. I was nervous. I haven't been this close to him in a long time. 

Not knowing when it happened my lips were suddenly locked with Dracos, kissing him. The start of the soft touch sent a strong feeling of warmth spiraling through my system. My eyes closed fearlessly, but the closure didn't let me see darkness, it instead created colours of fondness. My tense nerves soon began to relax, my troubles, my pain began to melt away and the surroundings began to disappear leaving only me, me and Draco. This. This felt true. This felt good. This felt right.

His lips felt so gentle so warm, I felt my hands begin to slide up his chest and encircle his neck, as the kiss began to grow heavy. His hand slid off my face and tightened around my waist. 

My whole body craved more, craved him, but it couldn't last. It was just for now, and I couldn't take it. Soon I could feel tears stinging in my eyes, and when he pulled away for air, I pulled him back in. I was intoxicated-I was intoxicating him. I've been wanting this for so long, I wanted this to last forever.

I finally pulled away. We looked at each other for a moment. I wanted him. Nothing and no one else. He was my missing puzzle piece remember. The only thing that made me feel complete. 

I felt tears swell in my eyes again. I wanted him yes. But I couldn't have him. It's too dangerous. I shouldn't have kissed him. I knew it would break me. It had been so long since I felt his lips connected with mine. 

"I have to go." I whispered. I pushed passed him and ran up the stairs to my dorm. I couldn't look at him any longer without breaking again. I wanted to kiss him over and over. Forever. 

As I reached the top of the stairs I felt his hand grip my wrist. He spun me round, my body facing him but my eyes on the floor. If I looked at him i knew I'd break. 

"Leah look at me." He ordered but I kept my eyes away from him. His grip around my wrist tightened. 

"I said look at me." He snapped and I did as he asked. My eyes met his. His eyes were like storm clouds, swirling with determination and vigor. They glittered in the sunlight but appeared blank and cold in the shadows of the night. 

"Come with me" he spoke as he dragged me into his dorm, slamming the door shut behind him. He stood infront of me just staring at me. I haven't been in his dorm since the say I left him. Thinking of that day breaks my heart. 

"I need you to tell me how you really feel about me. I know you still care about me. And that kiss. It confirmed it. You need to be honest with me" Draco said walking closer to me. 

"I can't" my voice trembled. I knew how I really felt. I can't tell him though. I can't fall back in.

"Yes" he stepped closer to me again. "You can" he finished. He stood right infront of me, our bodies close. I couldn't answer him. I didn't know how so I just stayed silent. He didn't like that. 

"For fuck sake Leah just talk to m-" 

I crashed my lips onto his. My hands gripped his hair, deepening the kiss. I needed him. His hands roamed my body as he pushed me onto his bed, our lips never coming apart. I started to unbutton his shirt and he turned his head.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking into my eyes. I nodded in reassurance and pressed my lips onto his again. 

I was ready. I was ready to give myself to him. I loved him. 

I arched my back as he unzipped my dress, leaving me in my underwear. His lips went to my neck as he kissed and sucked on my flesh. He left hickeys all over my skin, claiming me as his own once again. He undid my bra, exposing my breasts. 

"So beautiful" he muttered under his breath as his mouth went to my breasts. His tongue swirled around my nipple, making me moan in pleasure. He then bit my nipple making my body jolt and I heard a small chuckle escape his lips. I felt his cold hand slowly run down my stomach and land on my heat.

"I can feel how fucking wet you are for me." He breathed and brought his lips back up to mine as he circled my clit with his fingers. 

I moaned into his mouth as he continued his perfect motions. He slid my underwear off and without warning, thrusted his finger inside me. My back arched in pleasure and pushed my head back as I moaned loudly. 

"Fuck draco" I moaned, gripping the sheets of the bed. He kissed every inch of my body as he continued to pleasure me. He then shoved another finger in me, rubbing my clit with his thumb at the same time. 

He always knew how to make me feel good. It was like we were made for each other. His movement became quicker and quicker, making my body come undone.

I felt myself coming to my climax, my moans becoming louder and louder. "I'm gonna cum Draco" I managed to moan out. 

He then suddenly stopped and removed his fingers out of me. I was panting from the pleasure he was giving me. I gave him a confused look as he spoke. 

"Not yet Darling." He whispered in my ear. He stood up and I heard him unbuckle his belt. I looked at him and saw him in his boxers. His dick was bulging through his underwear. He slid off his boxers and laid back on top of me. 

My eyes widened at his size, I wasn't sure if i could handle it. He jerked himself for a moment and looked into my eyes. "Are you ready." He asked. Yes I was ready. I wanted him. I needed to feel him inside me. 

"Yes" I whispered as I felt his tip at my entrance. "And Draco." I stopped him, he looked down at me for a moment. "I don't want you to be gentle." I whispered, and he held a proud smirk on his lips as he teased me.

I let out a soft moan and pushed my hips forward in an attempt to feel him inside of me but he refused. 

"Beg for it." He commanded. He's always been so god damn dominant. 

"Please Draco." I moaned out, begging him to give me pleasure.

"You can do better then that." He gritted through his teeth. That turned me on like crazy, I craved him.

"Fuck me Draco, please fuck me." I moaned as he held a devilish grin on his face and thrusted into me. I dug my nails into his back from the pain that emerged. He then grabbed by wrists and pinned them above my head. 

"Keep fucking still." He growled and continued to thrust into me with more force. There was a mixture of pain and pleasure and if I'm being honest, It felt fucking amazing. His dick perfectly slid in and out of my heat making me moan like mad. I arched my back and he pounded into me aggressively. 

"You feel so fucking good." He exclaimed, bringing his lips to mine, kissing me roughly. I moaned into his mouth and his thrusts went faster and faster. 

I wrapped my legs around his body, wanting more if him inside me. "Faster Draco, faster." I demanded. 

He suddenly slowed down. "What was that? You wanting me to go faster?" He chuckled. "Why the fuck should I listen to you hm? You're just a fucking whore." He teased. His pace was slow but his thrusts were hard. 

"Fuck Draco" I moaned loudly. His hand slid to my neck, wrapping his fingers around it. The coldness of his metallic rings made it a hundred times better. 

His pounding now quickened as he bucked his hips harder and faster into me. His hand that was holding my wrists now found it's way to my clit, rubbing it making me scream. I covered my hand over my mouth to try and control my moans but he quickly ripped it away pinning it to the bed again. 

"Don't you fucking dare." He snapped as he aggressively fucked me harder. "Moan for me slut" he ordered. 

I obeyed him and moaned louder than ever, his pace making me melt. He then brought my legs up to his shoulders and pounded into me with all his might. "Such a good fucking girl." He growled, thrusting his hard dick in and out of me. 

I felt myself about to cum, the pleasure taking control of my body. 

"I'm gonna c-cum D-Draco" I whispered as I could feel myself reaching my climax. 

"Cum on my dick you dirty girl." He ordered as his pace quickened. And I did as he said. I screamed in pleasure as my juices surrounded his cock. Soon after I felt his fluids shoot inside my heat and he moaned in pleasure. 

"Fuck" he growled as he slowly pulled out of me. My chest was rising at a high speed, my breathes heavy. He fell beside me as we both were panting like crazy.

I turned my head to face him and he looked back at me. "That was a-amazing." I breathed, struggling to make out any words. He chuckled as he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. 

"Yeah it was." He said, pulling me closer to him. I placed my head onto his bear chest, I could feel his heart beating rapidly. 

"Ive missed you so fucking much." He breathed out, kissing my forehead. 

"I've missed you too" I replied as we tucked ourselves under the cover, slowly falling asleep in each other's arms. 

What a night.


	25. Chapter 25

I felt a muscular arm wrapped around my naked body. I looked up and saw Dracos gorgeous face peacefully sleeping. His lips were slightly parted, his fair hair a mess. I smiled at how calm he looked, I've missed waking up and seeing him in the morning. 

I carefully removed his arm from around my body, trying not to wake him and got up from the bed. Being worried of making any noise, I tip toed over to his dresser and pulled out a large black shirt to cover my naked body. It smelled exactly like him. 

After finding my underwear that was on the floor, I sat on the edge of his bed. We had sex last night. I'm not a virgin anymore. I'm glad my first time was with him, he made me feel bloody amazing. But what happens now? I can't just leave him after last night...that's horrible. 

No one knows we had sex, everyone only saw us kiss. Just a kiss for a stupid game. It wouldn't look like a big deal for them but for me and Draco it was a different story. How could Lucius possibly find out about anything? Someone was obviously telling him about me and Draco before, who says they won't do it again. The thing is, I have no idea who it even is. 

I just pray Lucius doesn't find out. I can't lose my parents or Draco. 

"What do you think you're doing all the way over there?" Dracos husky morning voice called from the other side of the bed. I turned my head to look at him and a blush crept its way onto my cheeks. 

"Come here." He ordered, opening his arms for me. I crawled over to him and cuddled up in his arms, my head placed on his defined collarbone. In the darkness our cuddles feel like a little touch of heaven, warm, together, cozy. His arms wrapped right around me bringing a peace I've never known before, a calming of the storms in my heart. I think that it gives me hope for the future.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked. 

"Really good actually, you?" I replied, sinking my head deeper into his body. 

"I think you already know the answer." He cooed. I could sense that he had his famous smirk stapled on his face. I rolled my eyes and we just stayed there for a moment, embracing each other.

"Drink this." He spoke as he turned to his desk next to his bed, handing me a small container. "We don't want any babies coming out of you do we?" 

I rolled my eyes and poured the liquid down my throat.

"We need to talk." He blurted out and stood up from the bed. He changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and a black shirt and sat back down on the bed next to me. 

This was the part I've been dreading. How was I supposed to tell him his father threatened to kill my parents if I didn't stay away from him. I just had sex with him for crying out loud. I couldn't lie to him anymore though, not anymore. 

"About what." I asked. I was being stupid, I knew exactly what. 

"About us" he starts. "That night you left me, you said you didn't feel anything between us. I know now that that was a lie. You left without an explanation. So I need you to tell me the real reason you left." He finishes as he squeezed my hand. 

This was It, I had to tell him. 

"It was...your father." 

His grip on my hand slowly loosened and his face turned into pure anger.

Draco pov

"What" I said sternly. 

Burning rage hissed through my body like deathly poison, screeching a demanded release. It was like a volcano erupting; fury sweeping off me like ferocious waves. 

"Your father... h-he met me and told me if I didn't stay away from you he'd-" she trailed off, whatever it was it clearly scared her. I just wanted her to fucking say it. 

"He'd what leah." I raised my voice. Tears started appearing in her eyes, but I needed to know. He got in the way of everything. He ruined everything. I was happy with leah and he made her stay away from me. I want to fucking kill him. 

"He said he'd kill my parents!" She blurted out. She now began crying, covering her face with her hands. 

The flames in my stomach rose up to my chest and crawling through my veins, took over the rest of my body. My fingers coiled into fists. Waves of fury rolled off me as the blood rose to my cheeks. The term anger, barely even touched the tip of the volcano that I so clearly was in that moment.

That disgusting son of a bitch. I'm fucking embarrassed to call him my father. I felt so guilty. This whole time I've been a dick because she left me and the reason she did it was to save her family. 

I hated myself. 

Leah had always been so self-conscious when she cried but now she just gave way to the enormity of her grief. She sobbed into her hands and the tears dripped between her fingers. I felt so fucking bad.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, feeling her calm down instantly at my touch. I rub the tears away with my fingers and started rocking back and forth.

"I'm so fucking sorry Leah" I whispered into her hair. I swear I'm going to kill him. He threatened her. That sick fuck.

"A-and he said he'd h-hurt you." She stuttered while still sobbing. If I'm being honest I didn't care what he did to me. He's hurt me before. Abused me. So I don't care if he does it again. But Leah couldn't lose her parents. She told me she was an only child and her parents were all she had left. 

"I don't want to l-leave you Draco." She whispered. I couldn't let her go. She meant the world to me. She's the only thing that makes me happy. 

"I don't either, we can make this work." I assured her, stoking her hair as I did so. And it's true, we could make this work. We would have to be super secretive. No one could know about us, we'd be careful. 

*****

Leah pov

Me and Draco had a plan.

We would keep our relationship a secret. We were officially dating now, but no one would know. We wouldn't be able to go to each others dorms because it would be too suspicious. I told him about how I thought someone in the school was telling Lucius about us, so we had to be careful. 

We didn't have to completely stay from each other in public. We could hang out as friends. Friends who do dirty things when no ones around. Oop. 

Cole comes back in 4 days. I'm really nervous. I don't know how I'm supposed to tell him about me and Draco being back together. I mean we kissed. And it was a hot kiss. The sexual tension was there. I don't want to hurt him. I love Cole as a best friend, maybe that kiss just happened in the heat of the moment. I was hurting from being away from Draco. I don't wanna say I used him but...I feel like u did. 

I hate myself for that. I shouldn't have kissed him if I knew I still loved Draco. I'm such a bitch. 

I had to tell him the truth. I just hope he won't be mad, I pray he won't leave me. He's my best friend. 

I'm sitting in potions with Cora on my right, Blaise in front of her and Malfoy in front of me. I told Cora that me and Draco were friends nothing else. She obviously doesn't know the real reason I left him. I didn't want her getting caught up in any of that. So she just believes that we are okay with each other now. 

"So how did you guys make up then?" Cora asked as she put a handful of rose thorns into the cauldron. Today we were making amortentia. It's a very powerful love potion that makes the drinker become obsessed with the giver. 

"We just had a little talk" Draco purred with a small smirk on his face. He glanced up at me and sent me a flirtatious wink. I sneered at him and put my head down, trying to hide the smile wanting to crawl onto my lips. 

"You should have seen them at the start of the year, they drove each other mad." Blaise commented as he added a moonstone to the brewing potion. 

I laugh thinking back to when I first met Draco. That time I bumped into him on the train when he acted like a massive ass. When I was put in slytherin and we had that big argument. We were so clueless, little did we know then that we would end up falling for each other. 

I think Draco knew what I was thinking as we both chuckled together. He started playing footsie with me under the table. I smiled to myself, he really couldn't keep his hands of me. 

"Right class" snape started with his slow, dreadful voice. "I'm going to ho around to each group and you will say what you amortentia smells like." He finished. 

I swear down it takes 10 minutes for that man to say one flipping sentence.

Amortentia smells like what attracts you most. It has a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things that they find most attractive, even if the person doesn't acknowledge or is unaware of their fondness for the object of their affection themselves. 

I swear I'm not a nerd, I'm just reading what was in the potions book. 

Snape begins to go around the classroom, letting each person say aloud what their amortentia smells like. He finally reaches our table and Blaise was the first to smell. 

"Hmmmm, I smell coconut...with a small hint of honeycomb." Blaise said while looking at Cora. That was the smell of Coras perfume. Cora giggled and took the potion off Blaise and took a whiff. 

"I smell earl grey tea, red wine and a hint of old inks and dust." She finished. And obviously that was Blaises scent. They stared at each other for a few seconds, sending flirtatious looks until I ripped the potion from a distracted Cora. 

I brought the liquid to my nose and breathed in the smell. "Um, I smell green apples...cologne and....mint." I finished. That scent was all too familiar. I've been smelling it for the past 5 months. I look up at Draco and see him holding a proud smirk. He knows I smelled him. 

I slide the potion across the table and Draco picks it up and took a whiff. He looks at me the whole time as he absorbs the smell. 

"Vanilla, spring rain and cherry blossom." He said as he put the potion back onto the table. My cheeks instantly blush as I know that is the smell of my perfume. He sends me a seductive wink as snape speaks. 

"Very good students, you're all free to go." Snape ends the lesson and we all walk out. 

That was the last class for today, thankfully, so we all head back to the common room to relax. As we were walking back Draco stopped us. 

"Oh um, I forgot my potions book back in class. Leah would you come with me to get it." Draco asked. I raised my eyebrow at him as I saw him put his book in his bag as we were leaving. But then he sent me a cheeky wink and I knew what he meant. 

"Um yes sure." I turned to Cora and Blaise. "We'll meet you guys back at the common room." I finished. 

Cora furrowed her brows at me, I think she was catching on to us but she just brushed it off. Her and Blaise nodded and continued walking to the common room.

Draco grabbed my hand and pulled me into an empty classroom. Now this was gonna be eventful.


	26. Chapter 26

Smut smut smut timeeeeeee   
Enjoy 😘

We giggled as we ran into the empty classroom, hand in hand. As soon as we walk through the threshold, Draco slams the door shut and crashes his lips into mine. 

His kiss was full of Hunger and Lust. He gripped my hair in his veiny hands, pulling it and deepening our kiss. He glided his tongue across my bottom lip, wanting entrance but I wasn't going to give him what he wants that easily. I could tell that he didn't like that so he brought his hand down to my ass and squeezed it aggressively, making me moan into his mouth, giving him the chance for his tongue to enter my mouth. 

Our tongues fought for dominance and his hands roamed all over my body. He slowly began to unbutton my shirt, his lips not leaving mine. He furiously ripped my shirt off and threw it across the room. 

"Jump." He said in between kisses and I obeyed. I wrapped my legs around his torso and his hands rested on my ass. He brought me over to a desk, aggressively shoving all the books off it and on the floor and placing me down so I'm sitting down on top of it. He spread my legs apart and stood in between them, ripping his shirt over his head exposing his defined chest and abs. He was so fucking sexy. 

He traced kissed down my jaw until he reached my neck. He sucked on my skin leaving bruised hickeys. He loved marking me and making me his own. His hand slowly slid up my thigh, bring my skirt up and sliding down my underwear. 

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard." He whispered into my ear as I heard him unbuckle his belt. I places warm kisses down his neck as he removed his pants and then his boxers. He brought his hand to my heat, feeling my wetness. 

"Already fucking wet." He breathed out and he rubbed my juices on his hard dick. I could feel the tip of his cock at my entrance, I wanted him in me now. 

"Please Draco." I moaned quietly as he jerked himself off against my pussy. 

"What was that? I don't think I fucking heard you." He snapped, grabbing my throat. "Tell me how much you want it." He whispered in my ear, tightening his grip around my neck. 

"I want it so bad, fuck me please." I pleaded with him. An evil smirk played at his lips as he grabbed onto my hips, his rings digging into my skin. He slowly entered his hard cock into me making me throw my head back in pleasure. 

"So fucking tight" he grunted as he picked up his pace, thrusting into me with more force. My arms wrapped around his neck and I pulled at his blonde hair. Fuck he made me feel good. 

"Fuck Draco" I moaned and as soon as his name came off my tongue his hips bucked into my pussy harder, forcing me to take him all in. He used his grip on my hips to push me back and forth faster, taking control. I let out a loud moan as he starting hitting my g-spot. 

He brought his veiny hand up to cover my mouth, silencing my screams. His head rose up from my shoulder and he looked into my eyes. "We can't have anyone hearing us can we now?" He cooed. I shook my head and moaned into his hand, his cold rings against my tongue. "That's my good girl." He smirked and starting pounding into me harder and harder. 

I bucked my hips into him as we started moving in sync. He grunted as he ripped off my bra, grabbing my breasts. I felt myself reaching my climax and he could feel my walls tighten around his cock. "Cum for me baby." He pounded into me faster. "Cum on my dick you slut." He groaned and I whimpered as I was so close. 

I gripped his hair and arm tightly as i finally reached my climax. I screamed into his hand as he thrusted into with all his force until I felt his juices shoot inside me. We both breathed heavily and I rested my head on his shoulder. 

"You're amazing you know that?" He whispered into my ear making my stomach twist and turn. I smiled as he brought my face up to his and he brought his finger up to my lips, separating my bottom lip from my top. He pressed hi lips onto mine and kissed me gently and passionately, expressing his feelings for me. 

God I loved this boy. 

*****  
I sat alone in the common room, it's about 12 at night. My body is wrapped up in a warm, wool blanket. The slytherin common room is always quite cold so I sat close to the burning fire. The flames curl and sway, flicking this way and that, crackling as they burn the dry wood. 

I feel happy. My parents are safe, I'm with Draco, schools going well... everything is good. I still feel nervous of course, the threats from Lucius still sit in the back of my mind. But I try to push them aside. Me and Draco have done a good job in hiding our relationship, he truly is amazing. 

Love. When your heart melts like butter on hot toast at the sight of someone. When you feel lightheaded and free. When you ache to be with them, to look at them, to touch them. That is love. That Is how I feel towards Draco. I want to tell him...but I don't want to scare him off. 

He makes me feel amazing, I've never met anyone like him. He's so unique. Yes he has his flaws, but everyone does. But in my eyes he's perfect. 

I suddenly hear the sound of the common room dorr opening, I turn my head and my eyes meet Coles. 

"Hello love." He smirks as he walks over to me. 

"Cole?!" I stand up and wrap my arms around him. "You wasn't supposed to be here for another three days?" 

"Yeah, my mother let me come back earlier." He laughs as he hugs me tightly. When we pull apart he cups my cheek in his warm hand. I look into his emerald green eyes and see list in them. What am I supposed to tell him? 

"I missed you." He says as he runs his finger along my lips. I can't do this. I'm with Draco, I can't lead Cole on like this. He slowly leans in and I start to panic, i quickly pull away and he's left with a hurt look on his face. 

"Cole I can't." I muttered, looking down at the floor. I feel so fucking bad. 

"What? What's wrong?" He asks and grabs my hand, squeezing it softly. I feel tears prick at my eyes, I really didn't think it would be this hard. 

In the Corner of my eye I see Draco walk into the scene, an angered look on his face. My heart beat quickens, this is not good. Cole leans in again in an attempt to calm me but is stopped when Draco speaks up. 

"Mate leave her." Draco called from across the room. Coles head turned in Draco direction and his brows furrowed. 

"You're not with her, so you can leave us." Cole sneered, still holding my hands. Draco held a wide grin on his face, he found all this amusing. I send him a harsh glare and shake my head. He rolls his eyes and steps closer to us. 

Cole looks back at me and sees me looking at Draco, trying to send him a message. His brows furrow and I think it finally hits him. "Are you and him..." he trailed off, not wanting to say it. "Are you two together again." His voice trembled. Fuck. I hated seeing him like this. 

When I don't answer he realizes what's been going on. He let's go of my hand and takes a step back. 

"Are you serious?" He asks, there's anger in his voice. I've never seen this side of him. "You kiss me, just over a week ago and when I leave you go back to him?" He questioned pointing at Draco. Draco brows furrow at the realisation of me and Cole kissing. I mouth to him 'I'll explain later' and his body relaxes. 

"Cole I'm sorry plea-" I try to reach out for his arm but he jerks back. 

"No, i can't believe this." He scoffs as he turns to leave the room to the dorms. 

"Cole please don't hate me!" I plead and he stops for a moment. 

"I just need some time." He whispers as he turns into the direction of the dorms. 

A tear escapes my eye and slowly falls down my cheek. I didn't want to hurt him, he's my best fucking friend and he can't even look at me anymore. I deserve this. I shouldn't have led him on knowing I still felt for Draco. This is on me. 

I feel Dracos arms wrap around my waist and he places his chin on my shoulder. "He'll come around, don't worry." He whispers in my ear, hugging me tightly. 

"I'm such a fucking bitch." I breathe out. 

"Hm well I can't disagree." He teased and I elbowed his ribs and he slightly winced and chuckled. "It'll be okay, but wanna tell me about that kiss?" 

"We weren't together Draco, and it was a mistake. I shouldn't have led him on knowing I still loved you." I shook my head, looking at the floor.

Dracos arms slowly released from my body and he removed his chin from my shoulder. I turned around to face him and saw a confused look on his face. He looked into my eyes, searching for something in them.

"What is it?" I asked, unsure of why he's acting like this. A line formed in between his eyebrows, he had a blank look on his face. 

"You love me?" He asked lowly. He fiddled with his rings, unsure of what to do with himself. Shit. I didn't even realise I said it. It came out so naturally. I'm scaring him off just like I thought I would. I know that he's afraid of love and I just told him that I love him. 

"Wait, I'm sorry it just came out. Shit I can't believe I just fucki-" 

The next thing I knew, he had slammed his lips to mine and nearly knocked all wind from my lungs. I hardly had a moment to react before he pressed his tongue to the seam of my lips and, at my grant of access, delved inside my mouth. This kiss was different than all our others. Dracos kiss stole the words I didn't need to say. In that silence all of our secrets were laid bare, all of our passions and the spark of love that existed between us flourished.

He slowly pulled away and rested his forehead on mine. The next words out him mouth made me the happiest I've ever been. 

"I love you too." 

Little did I know in that moment that someone was watching us.


	27. Chapter 27

Three days later...

Cole still hasn't spoke to me. I've tried to confront him but he tries his hardest to avoid me. I miss my best friend. I know this Is my fault, I shouldn't have kissed him. It wasn't fair on him. I just pray he will come around eventually. 

Draco tells me to just give him some space, but I know he just doesn't want me near him. He's always got be so god damn protective. Our relationship is going really well though, but it is hard to be together in secret. We are always sneaking off from everyone and doing some dirty things. I feel like Cora has grown suspicious, but she hasn't said anything so I've just brushed it off. Cole obviously knows but he won't say anything even if we aren't on good terms. He isn't like that. 

Today is Saturday, so no classes. I'm sitting in my dorm doing homework when Cora bursts through the door. 

"There's a ball tonight!" She shouts, even though she's right next to me. 

"A ball?" I ask. I've never been to a ball before, I didn't even know Hogwarts did them. 

"Yes! At 9pm!" She exclaims. 

"Oh" I mutter. Who am i supposed to go with. I can't go with Draco because no one can know about us. Cole definitely won't go with me, I'll have to figure something out. 

"Who are you gonna go with." She asks, laying stomach flat on her bed, leaning on her elbows. 

"I'm not sure." I reply, closing my herbology book and putting it aside. 

"Really? I would've thought you would go with Draco." She smirks. Shit.

"What? N-no we are just friends." I lie. I keep my eyes on the floor. 

"Mhm sure you are." She rolls her eyes and stands up to leave. 

"We are!" I reassure her. She has a wide smirk plastered on her face. 

"Okay honey, keep telling yourself that." She sends me a wink and leaves the room. 

I guess we aren't doing that good of a job at hiding our relationship. It'll be fine though, Cora is the only one who suspects anything and she is one of my best friends so it was given. I just hope she doesn't say anything to Blaise. It's not that I don't trust him, I just don't want people knowing. It's not safe. 

So a ball. I do have a couple of nice dresses I might be able to wear. My mother packed them for me at the start of the year, I guess she kind of suspected for this to happen. It's 6pm right now so I've got a few hours before I need to get ready so I think I might go for a short walk. I pack up my homework and put it into a neet pile on my desk. I swear they give so much damn homework here, there's bloody three stacks of it for Merlins sake! Though most of it is from professor Snape.

I throw on a black woolly jumper, as it is quite chilly outside today, and head out the common room. 

I completely underestimated how cold it actually was. Cold licked at my face and crept under my clothes, spreading across my skin like the lacy tide on a frigid winter beach. the jumper was no use, I'm freezing my fucking ass off. It's one of those days when normal clothes aren't enough, when they feel thinner than they are. My arms hug my body in an attempt to warm myself. 

As I'm walking I feel someone wrap a large coat around my cold body. I look to my right and see Cedric. 

"Bloody hell Leah, you look like your about to freeze to death." He laughs as he wraps me up. 

"Thank you Ced." I smile at him and he smiles back. "So are you going to the ball tonight?" I ask, starting a conversation. 

"Yeah I'm going with Cho, you?" He asks as we head back into the castle to gain some more warmth. 

"Yeah I'm going, not with anyone though. Just gonna go solo." I reply. 

"Well I'm expecting you to save me a dance at least." He says raising his eyebrows and pouting his lips. 

I roll my eyes and laugh. "Whatever, sure Diggory. You'll get your dance." I say as we come to a halt. 

"Perfect." He smiles. I peek behind him and see an angry Draco heading our way. I breath out and my heart rate quickens. I try and pull Cedric away until Draco speaks up. 

"Hey Diggory!" He shouts from across the hallway. Cedric turns his head to look at Draco and furrows his brows at him. I swear to god if he makes a bloody scene. 

"Malfoy." Cedric said in disgust, I forgot these two don't have a good reputation. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Draco spat at him as he came closer towards us. 

"I'm just talking to my friend. Is that not allowed?" Cedric challenged. Oh merlin Cedric please just leave it. 

"No it's not." Draco snapped as he reached us both. I have no idea on what to say, I can't talk to anyone without him getting jealous. Draco takes a look at me and notices I'm wearing Cedrics jacket. Shit. His face builds up with anger and his fists turn white. "Why the fuck are you wearing his jacket." He spat at me. 

"It was co-" I start but Cedtic cuts me off. 

"It was cold outside so I gave it her, it's no big deal Malfoy." Cedric spoke, folding his arms over his chest. 

Draco glares daggers at him and then looks at me and rips Cedrics jacket off my body, causing me to whimper. He throws the jacket at Cedric before speaking. "She doesn't need anything from you hufflepuff now piss off." He spat as he took his own jacket and throws it over my body. 

"Whatever, I'll see you tonight leah." Cedric assured as he walked away from me and Draco. Instantly I see Draco staring at me, anger still in his eyes. 

I roll my eyes and speak. "Oh for merlins sake Draco it was a jacket." I snapped as I start walking in the direction of the common room. I hear Draco catch up to me and walk beside me. 

"I don't care about that now. What was he talking about saying he'll see you tonight." He asks, jealousy in his voice. 

"He asked me for a dance at the ball tonight." I reply as we turn a corner into an empty corridor. Suddenly I'm pushed up against a cold wall, Dracos hand gripped tightly on my waist and the other snakes around my cold neck. I swear I'm feeling major deja vu. 

"Draco what are you doi-" I'm cut off with his lips connected with my neck. He places sloppy kisses all along my exposed skin, biting down and leaving visible marks. I tilt my head to the side to give him more access as I slightly moan at his actions. Ugh he could turn me on so easily. 

He brings his mouth to my ear, his hot breaths making my legs feel weak. "Diggory can dance with you all he wants tonight. But I'll be fucking you till the sun rises." He whispers into my ear. I feel myself become wet instantly from his comment, how does he have this effect on me? 

"You know why?" He cooed, bring his eyes on mine. His hand cups my cheek and he glides his thumb along my bottom lip, bringing it down. "Because you're mine." He growled, smashing his lips firmly onto mine. His tongue instantly fought with mine for control, swirling around making me moan in his mouth. He pulls away quickly, leaving me wanting more. "You understand?" He asked. 

"Yes, I'm yours Draco." I say as I glide my hand down his chest until I reach his bulge but he grips my wrist tightly pulling it away. 

"That's for tonight darling." He smirked me stepped back away from me. Little fucking tease I think to myself. I roll my eyes and we both make our way to the common room. 

*****

I stood in an elegant green dress that hugged my waist, showing my upper figure. It was beautiful. It's not to blingy, it's quite simple but that's how I like it. I've never been a fan of big dresses that are impossible to do anything in. My hair was curled and cascaded down my lower back. I looked at my chest and felt as if something were missing. I quickly remembered Dracos necklace. I clasped it around my neck and it fit in perfectly with my dress. It was perfect. 

Cora wore a beautiful red dress with a slit in one leg. She was always one to show off more skin. 

We both made our way to the great hall to meet out dates. Well, Cora was meeting Blaise and I wasn't meeting anyone. I wish I could have gone wit Draco, but it's too risky. I was just gonna tag along with with Cora and Blaise but I feel like I'll probably be by myself for most if the night. Maybe I'll get one dance with Draco though. 

When we walked into the great hall it looked amazing. The house tables were gone and it made the hall look way bigger than before. Even if that's possible. Everyone was dancing and having fun. Tonight was going to be good. I looked around and spotted a a drink table, I only had water as I don't think I'm one to drink anymore.

As I suspected, Cora and Blaise were already gone and dancing together. I watched them and saw how happy Cora was. Blaise truly made her feel amazing. I'm glad, she deserves to be happy with him. He treats her well. 

As I was observing them I heard someone cough to my left. I glanced up and saw Cole in a dark blue suit holding his hand out for me. "Could I have a dance?" He asked with a Hopeful look in his eyes. A smile instantly appeared on my lips and I grabbed his hand. 

"Of course." I said as he pulled me to the dance floor. His arms wrapped around my waist and my hands rested on his shoulders. We started to move in sync with everyone else. 

"You look really good." He commented, blushing as he did so. 

"Thank you Cole." I smile at him. Merlin I've missed him like mad, I'm glad he's finally talking to me. 

"Look I'm sorry for how I reacted the other night I was ju-" 

"Cole." I stopped him. "You shouldn't be the one saying sorry. It was my fault I shouldn't have led you on like that. I'm sorry." I finished. 

"Do you love him?" He asked as we moved together. 

"Yes. I do." I answered. And it was true, I loved him more than anyone. Cole nodded and met my eyes. 

"As long as you're happy with him, I'm happy." He assured. Why was he so nice? 

I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his body, embracing him in a tight hug. I'm glad that I have my best friend back. 

"Mind if I cut in?" A familiar voice called from behind us. I pulled away from cole and met them beautiful silver eyes. He was dressed in a black suit with a white button up underneath. His hair was styled and his sleeves slightly rolled up. Fuck he looked hot. 

Cole let go of me and pulled his hands up in surrender. "She's all yours." He reassured, sending me a wink and disappearing in the crowd. I felt Draco arms slither around my waist and he pulled my body close to his. My arms wrapped around his neck as we began to slow dance together. 

"You look beautiful." He commented with a smile. A real smile, the smile that I loved to see on his gorgeous face. 

"And you look handsome." I cooed at him and he let out a small chuckle. 

Draco was actually a very good dancer which surprised me. As we moved in sync he pulled me of the ground spinning me and resting me back down. I laughed as we turned together. "When were you so good as dancing?" I asked laughing. 

"I'm good at a lot of things." He smirked and sent me a flirtatious wink. I rolled my eyes at him and we continued to dance together, taking in this amazing moment.

"You still wear it?" He asked, eyeing the necklace he gave me. 

I smiled. "Of course, I never got rid of it." I said.

He stared deeply into my eyes for many seconds, just watching me as our bodies moved together. 

"What?" I asked confused, raising an eyebrow.

He took a deep breath and tightened his grip around my waist. "I just don't understand how I got so lucky." He spoke. 

My heart instantly jumped and my stomach exploded with butterflies. Oh merlin why did he have to be so fucking perfect. My cheeks turned as red as a tomato and my smile was wider than ever. I placed my head into the crook of his neck as he leaned his against mine. 

This moment was perfect. In this moment, I didn't care about anything but him. He was my world. He was my one and only.

He was mine.


	28. Chapter 28

Me and Draco continued to dance throughout the night. It was magical. Our bodies moved perfectly together as if it was destined for us to be this close. I was happy, he was happy. The happiness is infectious. It starts as a tingle in my fingers and toes, much like the feeling I have when I'm anxious, but instead of worrisome it's warm. I feel it pass through me like a warm ocean wave, washing away the stress of my day to leave me refreshed inside. As the wave fades I savour the memory of its gentle touch. 

I danced with Cedric also, it took a long time for Draco to agree but he eventually came around. Dancing with Cedric was nothing compared to dancing with Draco but I still enjoyed it. Soon enough the night was finally coming to an end. Me and Draco were walking around empty halls trying to find a good place to have some fun. 

We couldn't keep our hands off one another all night, we just wanted to rip each others clothes off. I think about what my life would be like if I didn't transfer to Hogwarts. It would be so difficult, I definitely wasn't happy at beauxbatons, that's for sure. I wouldn't have my friends, I would have never gone to a ball and most importantly...I wouldn't have him

Draco POV

Falling in love with her was like entering a house and finally realizing I'm home. When she smiles at me I feel invisible hands wrapping around me making me feel safe. When her eyes are locked on mine, it's like I can see galaxies instead of just pupils. Having her in my life makes me feel like everything's possible in this world, like I can conquer anything.

I never thought I was capable of feeling this way towards someone. Falling in love with her was the easy part; it was admitting to myself that it happened that was hard. But now when I look at her, I know I want her and no one else. 

I wish we didn't have to hide our relationship. I wanted to talk to my father about how he threatened her, by talk I mean fucking kill him, but she wouldn't let me. She said that it was too risky. She's always got to be so god damn smart. I want to show her off to everyone and let them know she's mine. But I can't. 

Merlin this girl drives me mad. Ever since the first time I saw her on that train I knew something was different about her. Her beautiful physique, her long, wavy brown hair that cascaded down her back perfectly. Her eyes were stunning. Yes, you could say they were blue. But that would surely be an understatement. To think that my own blue irises were captivating was a lie compared to her pupils. They reminded you of a fragile piece of blue china, the lightest shade of teal, the sea floor in which you could be swimming in right this second. Her eyes reminded you of something...extravagant.

Before her I would treat girls like total shit. I would use them over and over again just for my own pleasure. But I could never do that with her, she actually meant something to me. Yeah yeah call me cheesy or whatever but, 

This girl meant the fucking world to me. 

Leah pov

While we were running hand in hand around tte corridors, trying to find a private place, we suddenly bumped into a hard surface. 

"Professor Dumbledore." I look up and meet the eyes of our headmaster. He had a sorrowful look on his face which confused me. "Sorry we wasnt looking where we were going." I say letting go of Dracos hand to not cause any suspicion. 

"You needn't worry miss Austin." He reassures, trying to send a small smile. What was putting him on edge? I've never really spoken to Dumbledore before but he doesn't usually look so distraught.

I turned to look at Draco and he had a bored look on his face, his hands stuffed into his pockets. After a few seconds of us all just standing there in silence I give the professor a goodbye nod and pull Draco along with me.

"Miss Austin." Dumbledore starts. "I have something I need to discuss with you in my office." He says with his hands clasped behind his back. I give him a confused look. Why would he want to talk to me? Dtaco has tye same confused look on his face and he grabs my hand before speaking. 

"I'll come aswell." He said said proudly with a smug look on his face. 

"I'm sorry mr Malfoy but miss Austin must come alone." Dumbledore spoke. 

I could feel Draco tighten his grip on my hand. "That's bullshit! I'm coming end of story!" Draco exclaims. I grab his arm in an attempt to calm him down. Dumbledore looks taken back by Dracos language and I feel slightly embarrassed. 

"Draco it's fine. I'll meet you back in the common room." I send his a small smile and pray that he will listen to me for once. His angered look soon softens and he takes a deep breath. 

"Fine whatever." He says, squeezing my hand one more time and turning to head to the slytherin common room. 

*****

I watched as Dumbledore took a seat across from me behind his desk in his office. The room was very open and welcoming and I liked how safe it felt. But even the calmness of the room couldn't put my nerves at ease. What could Dumbledore possibly want to talk to me about? My behaviour is good, my grades are average? What is this about? 

"I'm guessing you're wondering why I brought you here on this very fine night Leah." He said in a smooth, calming voice. 

"Yes professor what is this about?" I ask worryingly. 

He takes a deep breath before carrying on. "I hate to be the one to tell you this but..." he trails off. Oh come on old man just spit it out already. 

"In afraid that you're parents have been killed..." he continues but all his words fade away. 

The news hit my heart like a bullet. What I once treasured is now a memory, a shadow lingering in the depths of my mind. It's a strange thing to lose something which you once had, like a limb torn from your body without the chance to save it. The door that was once open and welcoming was locked and disinviting.

The only two people I had left in my life gone. Dead. Forever. I'm never going to see them again. I'll never hear my Mothers beautiful laugh that lit up the room like a candle. I'll never hear my Dad's lectures and him being protective over his only child. I'll never feel their embrace, their love, their happiness. 

My eyes drip with tears. My walls, the walls that hold me up, make me strong just... collapse. Moment by moment, they fall. Salty drops fall from my chin, drenching my dress. My heart stung, I felt as if all the air had been taken out my lungs. My mind froze. Everything froze. 

I sprinted out Dumbledores office without another word. I couldn't bare to hear anything else he had to say, I felt empty. I felt alone. I felt broken. My hands clenched my stomach, I felt as if I was going to be sick. The thought of seeing them being murdered replayed in my mind. As much as I tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from my throat in the form of a silent scream. The beads of water started falling down one after another, without a sign of stopping. I hit the wall and tried to scream, but my voice was melted. The muffled sobs wracked against my chest. 

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my body and lift me up so I was laying bridal style in their arms. I knew exactly who it was by their minty Cologne, it would usually but my mind at ease but now it couldn't. I was in to much pain. I felt him carry me along the hallways until he mumbled a word, which I recognized to be the slytherin password and he carried me inside. He carried me into my dorm and placed me gently onto my bed. Pansy wasn't here of course but even if she was I wouldn't care. Cora also wasn't here, she was probably with Blaise. 

He laid his body next to mine and instantly brought me into his arms. I sobbed and sobbed for what felt like hours. The tears just wouldn't stop. He didn't try and make me talk because he knew hoe hard it would be for me. 

Draco POV

I held her tightly in my arms. I had no idea what Dumbledore said to her to make her this distressed but I was going to be here for her. I always will. I didn't force her to speak, I knew it would pain her to do so. So i just held her and let her get out all her pain. It broke my fucking heart seeing her like this. 

I stoked her hair to try and calm her as it always used to soothe her. After almost 20 minutes of her sobbing into my chest her cries slowly turned into quiet whispers. So I decided to try and talk to her. 

"Leah? What happened?" I asked quietly, I didn't want to startle her. 

After a few seconds of silence she finally spoke. "Their g-gone Draco." She sobbed some more. "H-he killed them." She cried. 

I didn't even need to ask her any more questions. I knew. He killed them. That sick mother fucker of a father killed her parents. My blood boiled like lava, the bones in my fists felt like they were going to break through my skin. My stomach turned. I was gonna fucking kill him. He was gonna pay for this. I don't care what happens to me. He hurt her. 

I couldn't leave her right now though. She needed me. So I let her cry into my chest, letting all her grief out. I would stay here forever, just to comfort her. I stayed with her all night, her sobs were painful and I couldn't help but let a few tears escape my own eyes. I didn't let go of her. I let her fall asleep in my arms. 

She didn't deserve any of this. I couldn't help but feel guilty. If I just stayed away from her then this wouldn't have fucking happened. She would be safe. Happy. She was in danger around me. My father was planning something and I couldn't help but feel as if she was a part of it somehow. I had to stop him. I had to save her. 

I love her. 

*****

Leah pov

My sore eyes slowly opened to the sight of the bright sun shining down on my face. My eyes felt swollen from all my crying. My heart still hurt, it felt empty. Lost. I don't know how long I was crying last night, but it felt like forever. I don't even remember falling asleep. I just remember sobbing in his arms. 

Even though I felt broken, he still made me feel better. Hell, he always did. He was the one thing that could calm me even when I was at my lowest. He knew exactly what to do when I was sad, why was he so perfect. 

I looked over to my right and saw that he wasn't here. My heart dropped a little but I'm sure he just went to get food or something. That was until I saw a letter placed where he was laid last night. 

Dear leah, 

God I never thought I'd be writing something like this. You really have changed me Austin. Since that first day we met on that train, something changed inside me. 

I never thought I was capable of love. I thought it was stupid and made up, just a fantasy. But then you came around. You showed me how something I thought to be a waste of time could be truly amazing. I remember that night in detention when we talked and talked about anything and everything. I listened to every word you said. 

We were so pathetic when we first met. Always bickering and fighting when deep down we knew how drawn to each other we were. You changed me that night in detention, you gave me something I never really had. Hope. 

You gave me hope for happiness. You made me believe that maybe...I could be happy. 

I remember our first kiss. I'd been longing to do that for so long. I wanted you so fucking bad. You drove me insane and yes you were bloody annoying when you wanted to be, but that's what I love about you. You never bored me, you always had something to say. 

I don't know if this is a real goodbye. I don't know if I'll ever see you again. But I have to do this for you. I can't keep putting you in danger. I have to make him pay for what he's done. 

My words cannot express the pain inside me to say goodbye. I'll forever cherish the memories of us. It is said that absence makes the relationship stronger. Distance never mattered to our relationship, but it is hard for me not to see your sweet smile. My heart will never forget you.

You are my happiness, my love. I will wait for you every day to come back and hug me. Let's consider this distance as a test for our bonding. As I leave, you keep a piece of my heart, a part of my soul and a piece of my love with you. 

I'm going to kill him. This is what he deserves. I hate to say it... but there is a chance I will die along the way. He would not hesitate to kill me, he's heartless. But I will try my hardest to survive and be with you again. 

I never thought I'd have to face such a situation. It hurts, but there's no other way.

I love you Leah. More than anything. Stay strong.

Draco.


	29. Chapter 29

Weeks later...

This depression- it's been eating me up. The world no longer seems magical. The chirping of the birds no longer is a music to my ears. It's very dark in here. Not from the practical point of view, but from my mental state. The tears want to roll down, but they are too stubborn. They just wouldn't come. 

I let my gaze rise up and I took in my whole body, wincing at the emaciated figure that stared back at me. What had I let herself become? I felt like a hollow shell of my once plump and vibrant self. I felt weak. I hardly ate these days. I felt as if i had no fight left inside me. My parents were gone, and so was he.

It had been weeks since he left. I read the note he left almost very night, it always destroyed me. Every paragraph, every sentence, every word stung like a nettle. The worst part of it was...I didn't know if he was alive or not. 

He wrote that he wanted to make Lucius pay for what he did and Lucius wouldn't hesitate to kill Draco. It hurts not knowing if he's safe. Just to know if he is alive or not would soothe me. Just to hear his heart beat...

I haven't been going to classes for weeks. Cora and Cole are worried about me, I told them both everything, even Cora. I told them about my parents death and Draco leaving. I wanted to go after him, find him but they forced me to stay or they would've gone to Dumbledore. I couldn't have anyone getting involved, this was my business. This is happening because of me. Because of who I am. 

I weakly stumbled over to my single bed and sat on the edge, my elbows on my knees and head in my hands. I was so lost, I had no idea on what to do. I need to find out if he's okay. If he is alive then he will be at the malfoy manor. How am I super get ther without anyone knowing? Plus, what if I went there and he wasn't there, and Lucius would be. I know he needs me for something but I still don't understand what. But I have this feeling, a feeling that whatever he has planned it will be happening soon. 

I'm brought out of my thoughts when Cora barges into the dorm. 

"Right come on we are going for breakfast." She insisted, grabbing my shoes from the corner if the room and bring them to me. 

I shook my head. "I'm not hungry." I lied. I was hungry, but I couldn't bear to eat. 

Cora sighed and starting putting my shoes on for me herself. "Yes you are Leah, you can't stay in here forever." 

I could though, it was so easy. 

When I didn't reply she spoke again. "We miss you." She started while grabbing a black sweater from my dresser for me. "I miss my partner in crime." She smirked while putting te sweater over my head. 

"I don't feel like going." I argued. I had little to no motivation. 

"I don't care." She knelt down so she was level with my eyes. "Listen. You're a bad bitch okay. You're stronger than this. And I've got sick of sitting through snapes lessons by myself so get your ass up queen." She said smirking. 

A small smile crept onto my lips, Cora always knew how to cheer me up. "Fine." I sighed. Cora shot up with excitement and we made our way to the great hall. Thankfully it was sunday so I didn't have to start my classes until tomorrow. When we opened the giant doors into the great hall I got a few stares. I know that my figure had changed a lot, I was a lot thinner. I heard a few whispers every now and then, some people saying 'look hoe skinny she is' and 'what the fuck happened to her'. I chose to just ignore them and took my seat with Cora at the slytherin table. 

I saw Cole sitting down and as soon as he saw me he had a relieved look on his face. "Leah. I'm proud of you for coming." He said as he stood up from his seat and pulled me in for a gentle hug. I could tell he was afraid of accidentally hurting me. 

"I'm not made of glass Cole." I sent him a small smile as I sat down next to him. 

"Sorry. Here I'll fill up your plate." He said as he pilled all different types of food onto my plate. Looking at the food made me slightly sick. Once he was finished he pushed to plate towards me, pushing me to eat a little. 

"Just try okay? For me." He said while rubbing my back. I nodded while picking up my fork and shoving some well cooked bacon into my mouth. My first instinct was to spit it out. But I forced it down, I had to do this. I needed to be stronger. For Draco. 

I continued to take small bites of the food on my plate, I could slowly feel my energy building up. I knew I looked a mess. My hair was knotted and frizzy, I had bags under my eyes making me look drained. But I really didn't care what I looked like at this point. I had no one to impress. I looked down at my chest. I still had the necklace Draco gave me all them months ago. I'd give anything to go back to that day, life was a lot more simple then. I haven't taken the necklace off since the night of the party. It made me feel close to him, made me feel connected to him. 

It gave me hope. 

*****

Tonight was a full moon. Luckily I still had a lot of my potion left, and I knew how to make one anyway. I've always excelled st potions. I would usually receive a letter of my mother informing me of a full moon, even if I already knew, but obviously...that wouldn't happen anymore. While I was walking back to my dorm with Cora and Cole I saw Pansy come out our room. Yes she was still our roommate but she was hardly ever in there. 

She sent me a smug smirk before shoving past me, he shoulder pushing mine. 'Bitch' I muttered under my breath. I walked in and had a sample of my potion, making sure Cora didn't see as she didn't know about my condition.

"Leah, get changed into some warm clothes." Cora spoke as she turned to her closet, pulling out a large puffy coat. 

"Why?" I asked confused. 

"Because." She cooed while sitting next to me on my bed. "We are going on a little adventure." She said smiling. 

Coras adventures never ended well, she would always find dangerous things fun and rebellious. "Yeah, I don't think so." I replied. 

"Yeah well I do think so." She stated, crossing her arms over her chest. I looked over at Cole to see what he thought. 

"You could use it, you've been up here for weeks." He commented. He was right, I needed some fresh air. This could be good for me. 

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Fine fine." I said throwing my hands up in the air. Cora squealed in excitement as we changed into some warm clothes. I had a pair of black jeans on with a warm green sweater and black boots on. I finished my look off with a comfy slytherin scarf. We all excited the common room and followed Cora to merlin knows where she was taking us. 

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked as we made our way towards Hogsmeade. 

"This place called the shrieking shack, the weasley twins were telling me about it a couple days ago." She explained. "Apparently it's haunted." She exclaimed while raising her eyebrows. I've been going to Hogwarts for just under 7 months now and I've never heard of this place before. 

After a long 30 minute walk we finally find, what I assume is the shrieking shack. On cold, winter evenings, the skies overhead would be embraced by the fading radiance of a winter sunset, tinges of raspberry red and blackcurrant violet chasing one another.

It was an abandoned house, with the windows and doors bordered up. It truly looked deserted. As we walked in the halls were dirty and covered in cobwebs. It had a gloomy and odd feeling to it. Little light was let into the room, the dust collected throughout the air causing us to cough. 

"This is disgusting." I commented while looking around the room. 

"I wonder of there's ghosts!" Cora exclaimed. Me and Cole rolled our eyes at her comment. Of course there were ghosts at Hogwarts but it would be very unlikely if there were any here. As a continued looking around the dreadful looking room Cole pulled me aside. 

"Leah come look at this." He said while sliding his hand along a light oak wall with some sort of pictures carved into it. I eyed the the pictures and my jaw dropped. 

Carved into the wood was the process of a human changing into a werewolf. It showed the true transformation, or what I could remember from it. My brain stutters for a moment and my eyes take in more information than I expected, every part of me goes on pause while my thoughts catch up. Why was this here? This was so random. Who did this? 

My fingers traced along the wall as Cole spoke. "What is this?" He asked, turning to look at me. 

"It's showing the transformation for when a human tunes into a werewolf.." I state. 

"What?" He asked confused. 

"First your pupils enlarge and your eyes become bloodshot." I say as I glide my hand along the first picture. "Your breathing becomes sharp and rapid. Then the pain kicks in, it feels as if your being suffocated." I continue and move onto the next stage. "Your claws then start to form, pulsing through your bones. Then your body starts to double in size, it feels like your limbs are being torn apart. The screams could break glass." Cole looks over to me in concern, sadness in his eyes. 

"And then it's complete." I say as my hand rests on the final carving. One of a fully transformed werewolf. My eyes meet Coles and he looks shocked. 

"You had to go through all of that?" He asks, his voice choking up slightly. 

"Unfortunately yes." I reply looking down. Obviously it hadn't happened in a long time, but I still remember the pain. 

"I'm sorry leah." He says while placing his warm hand on my arm. I send him a warm smile while Cora swings her arms around the both of us. 

"What's this?" She asks while pointing to the markings on the wall. "Whoever did that has some mad drawing skills." She said laughing. Cole and I awkwardly laugh along with her, she's completely unaware of what the marking actually are. 

We all take a seat next to the window and stare at the sky. The moon will be showing soon. We talk about everything that has happened in our life. To when we were kids, pulling pranks on each other. Going to one anothers houses all the time, life back at beauxbatons and now Hogwarts. Once this year has finished I'll be staying with Cora and her family, as I have nowhere else to go. But her parents have always treated me like a second daughter and for that I'm very grateful. 

As we are talking I look at the sky and see the full mood appear. The moon was a warm milky glow in the sky, as if the sight of it could become a song in the eyes of anyone willing to raise their head upward. 

As it fully appears I suddenly start to feel uneasy. That familiar feeling I haven't felt it years, filling my body...


	30. Chapter 30

There is a tightness in my throat. I'm breathing but the air just won't go in, like my lungs are surrounded by metal bands. Next comes the rising panic, the dizzy feeling and the need to get low to the ground. I know it's coming and my muscles tense as much as they can. 

"Leah? What's wrong?" Cora asked looking at me in shock. I strained my vocals but nothing came out. "Leah your eyes!" She yelled. 

The pain was like a knife being twisted in my spine. It shots up fast, erasing every thought from my head and paralyzing my body. "Leah what's happening?" Cole yelled but I couldn't answer, all I could do is feel the throbbing pain. 

Cole looked up at the moon and then back at me. His eyes widened. "Leah did you take your potion?" He exclaimed while placing his hands on my shoulders trying to stabilise me. 

"What do you mean her potion? What's happening to her?!" Cora yelled in fear. 

"Get out." I managed to scream. Pain sears through my abdomen better than a branding iron, my mind conceding to the torment, unable to bring a thought to completion. 

"I'm not leaving you." He screams. 

"Go! Please go I don't want to hurt you!" A scream tore through me like a great shard of glass. I felt my eyes widen and pulse quicken, my heart thudding like a rock rattling in box. I see pain in Coles eyes as he quickly nods his head and pulls Cora out of the room, locking the door with a spell behind him.

Then my head ached, my shoulders ached and my lungs ached and the ankle-bones of both feet ached quite excruciatingly. I walk like my limbs don't really belong to me and each step is a negotiation rather than an order. Everything hurts now. Every damn thing.

Then it all goes black.

*****  
My eyes flutter open to a throbbing pain.

A deep wound is sliced in the flesh of my upper right arm. It's heavily oozing out blood and there's a bluish-purple bruise forming around it. I lightly press my index finger against the center of the cut and suck in a sharp breath as the pain spirals all across my body. Colorful spots contour the sides of my eyes and I have to bite my lip from the pain of it all.

I look outside and see sunlight. It's the next day and last night...I transformed. But how? I took my potion and it's always worked? Unless...Pansy! When she left my room she must have switched my potion with something else. I knew she was in for me that fucking bitch. 

That was my first transforming in years, I didn't remember the pain being that awful. The blood in the wound continues to poor out blood. I most likely inflicted this wound on myself as when you are a werewolf, if there is no one around to attack, you will harm yourself out of frustration. 

I suddenly hear a click from the door and Cole and Cora come bathing through the door. "Oh my god." Cora breathes. Cole rushes over to me and pulls me into his arms, picking me up bridal style. 

"We've got you." He whispers into my ear. I'm too weak to speak and I feel my eyes slowly shut and I'm knocked out again. 

When I wake up I find myself in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. I look down at my arm and it is almost completely healed, thank merlin for madame pomfrey. My body still feels week and it's hard to move. Before I can blink I feel a pair of arms hug my worn our body. "You scared me so much Leah." Cora exclaims. I wince at the pressure she puts onto my body and she quickly pulls away and mumbles a 'sorry'.

I see Cole on her right sitting down on a chair. "How are you feeling?" He asks concerned. 

"Tired." I reply. 

Cole nods his head. "What happened? I thought if you take your potion you don't transf-"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me your a werewolf!" Cora interrupts. "The violation in that." She sulks. 

I roll my eyes at her. "It's not really something I'm proud of Cora." 

"I know but like that has just made you ten times cooler." She states.

I chuckle at her comment and turn back to Cole. "I think it was Pansy. She switched my potion." 

"Fucking bitch." He exclaims. "If she wasn't a girl then I'd go beat the living shit out of her right now." 

"I don't even think you can call that thing a girl." Cora laughs. "I'm just glad you're okay now." She says as she holds my hand tightly. My mind drifts to Draco. I wish he was here to comfort me, he'd know exactly how to calm me. I miss his touch so much. Merlin I'd do anything just to see him. Once I've gained my strength I'm going to find him. Whatever it takes. 

*****

The next day...

Cora and Cole walk me back to my dorm. I was knocked out in the hospital wing for three days and when I woke up I had to stay for another day. Madame pomfrey finally let me out and I'm most excited to give that pansy bitch a piece of my mind. 

My body is still weak but its bearable, I can easily throw a few punches at pug face. As we turn a corner on our way to the common room, the devil itself strides our way. She has a confident and smug look glued onto her face. 

"Have a nice time the other night Austin." She spat at me while smirking. She's now right infront of me. 

"You're a real bitch you know that." I snapped, this only makes her smirk grow wider. 

"Oh I know don't worry. Why don't you tell Draco that?" She cooed. This made my blood boil, she has no right talking about him. When I don't answer she laughs. 

"Oh that's right you can't. Think next time before you take my man." She spat in my face. "If I couldn't have him...i made it so no one could." 

Confusion spread throughout my body like a disease. What does she mean 'she made it so'. Was she...was she the one telling Lucius about us?

"You...you were the one telling his father about us weren't you!" I yelled, my hands started to shake. 

She giggled. "Mhm yes I was." She said with a wide smirk on her face. She is the reason my parents are dead. She's the reason Draco is gone. It was her, always her.

Without thinking I lunge at her, making her body fall back on the ground. My first comes into contact with her face, blood spills out her nose. The anger takes over me, I'm no longer aware of my surroundings. I can feel Cole trying to pull me away but I refuse. She deserves this. Her face starts to bruise and my knuckles bleed. I need her to feel the pain she has caused me. Next minute I'm thrown over someones shoulder and being carried away. I kick my legs and try and wiggle out but it's no use. Then I hear Coles voice telling me to calm down and I finally give up. 

Once we make it to my dorm Cole places me down on my bed. 

"It was her Cole." I feel tears prick at my eyes. "She's the one who told Lucius everything." I cry out. 

"I know Leah, but you can't do that. You'll get in trouble and they'll question you on why you fought her." He says as he sits next to me. Why did he always have to be right. 

"Leah?" A sweet voice calls from my door. I turn my head and see Luna peeking through with her long blonde hair. 

"Luna?" I ask confused. I haven't spoken to Luna in quite a while as she's in a different house so I don't see her that often. She has a sad and guilty look on her face which is unusual as she is always really cheerful. 

"I need to talk to you." She says walking up to me and sitting on Coras bed across from mine. "When I found out about your condition, pansy snuck some veritaserum into my tea that day and she forced me to tell her everything I knew about you." She says weakly. "I'm so sorry leah, please forgi-"

"Luna stop." I said pulling her into a hug. "It wasn't your fault, it's always been her." I assure her. As I pull away she looks down on my neck at the necklace Draco gave me and her eyes widen. 

"What?" I ask her as I put my hand over the jewelry. 

"Who gave you that necklace?" She asked. 

"Draco did. Why?" I furrowed my brows. 

A small smile creeps onto her lips. "Could I see it please?" She asked, holding her hand out. I hesitantly nod and take the necklace off and placing it into her small hand. She inspects the item and looks up at me. 

"It has a charm on it." She begins. "I understand that you have no idea where he is at the moment correct?" She asks and I nod my head. "Well, this charm is connected to him and it represents his heart." She finishes. 

Still confused I ask her "okay? And what does that mean?" 

She smiles softly. "I can hear his heartbeat Leah." 

"He's alive." She smiles.


	31. Chapter 31

Draco POV

My body falls to the ground as another strong leg comes into contact with my ribs. I feel myself bruise but I try and fight off the pain. A scream escapes my lips when I feel my fathers cane plunges the side of my forehead. I bring my trembling hand up and feel the blood oozing out of my temple. 

"Weak." Father spat as another kick attacks my already bruised body. "You really thought you could kill me." He laughed. "You're pathetic." He said while pointing his cane at my face. 

The frigid air penetrated my skin, chilling my blood, sinking into the marrow of my bones like wet concrete. Every inch of my body throbbing in pain, my limbs were weak and fragile like a pane of glass. Weeks I've been here. Weeks of being tortured and abused. I came here to kill him, but once I got here, he was already ready. I should have known. I should have thought it out more. 

The only thing that soothes my mind is thinking of her. Knowing that he is here and she is there calms me. I can't have him near her,she plans to do something to her. I still don't know what it is but I know when it comes to him, it's dangerous. 

"You will see her again." He smirked while leaning back smugly on an oak chair. 

My brows furrowed. "What." I choked out, still in pain. 

"It's only a matter of time until she finds you." He starts. "It will be easy for her, I've put down the protection spell around the manor so she could simply just walk in." He smirked. 

Anger rushed through my body, through my blood, veins and skin. I struggled against the metal chains in an attempt to lunge at him but they were too strong. A sinister laugh escaped his lips as he watched me fight against the iron. "You brought this on yourself son. If you just stayed away from the filthy mudblood, everything would be fine." He spat.

"Don't call her that." I shouted through my lungs. His face instantly hardened. 

"Look at you." He stood up from his spitting position. "You're weak! Caring for someone like her!" He raised his voice. "I'm embarrassed to call you my son." He spat through gritted teeth as he turned to walk out the door, leaving me by myself in this dreadful room. 

Feelings mutual mate. 

Leah pov

A beautiful face. Well defined, with a sharp jaw and angular cheekbones. The complexion of his skin going well with his ocean-like eyes. His body hovered over mine, his hand cupping my warm face making me close my eyes at his touch. 

"Open you're eyes love." His deep voice spoke as his fingers traced along my cheekbone. My eyes fluttered open and I saw that signature smirk of his. That smirk that drove me insane since the first day I met him, but that smirk that I loved more than anything. 

My dark blue eyes looked as if an ocean had been encased inside of small glass marbles. "Please don't leave me." I whispered, my voice trembling. 

Then the smooth spheres appeared to be cracked; the ocean had started to leak, little water droplets streamed down my rosy cheeks.

"I'm right here Austin." He spoke softly as his thumb slowly wiped away my salty tears. His face leaned in close with mine and as soon as his lips touched mine my mind jolted awake. 

Waking up is no longer the pleasure it was. There is a fleeting moment when I am whole again but it evaporates faster than summer rain off the burnt earth. I wake as if it's an emergency, as if sleeping had become a dangerous thing. My heart beats fast and there is a buzzing in my brain. Once I look around I see Cora sleeping peacefully in her bed. A dreamed about him. Just a dream. It wasn't real. My heart sinks and my chest tightens with grief. 

I bring my face into my palms to try and fight off the sobs wanting to escape from my lips. My fingers run through my hair in an attempt to calm myself. I can't continue to sit here anymore knowing he's alive. I know Draco will kill me for going to find him but I don't care. He did this for me, so I'm doing this for him. 

I owe him. 

Malfoy manor. That's where he's got to be. I could use floo powder to get there, I'll need to go to go to the library though I know that there is some there. I slide my legs off my bed and my feet hit the cold floor. I try and be as quiet as possible, not wanting to wake Cora. I quickly change into some warm, appropriate clothes and exit my dorm. Luckily nobody is in the common room, as it's almost three in the morning. Once I exit through the door if the common room I feel the cold breeze of the Hogwarts corridors. I pray that filch isn't awake.

After a few turns down empty corridors, I almost reach the doors to the library until my body hits a hard surface. Anxiety swims around my stomach and I slowly bring my eyes up to meet the person I just bumped into but once I look up i see nothing. My brows futrow as i look around me to see if they moved but no. No one's here. 

"Leah." A familiar voice whispers. My body jolts to turn the the spot the voice came from but I still see no sign of anybody around. Suddenly I hear a shuffling noise and meet the eyes of the unexpected Harry potter. 

"Harry? You scared me." I whisper shout as I bring my hand to a forehead. 

"Sorry, invisibility cloak." He chuckles. "What are you doing out at this time?" He asks. 

"I-i just..." I trailed off, unsure of what to say. I know that Harry isn't very fond of Draco. 

Harry sighed as he sent me a knowingly look. "You're going to find Draco aren't you." 

I slowly nodded, unsure of what his reaction will be. He then pushed his arm forward with his cloak flung around it. "Take this. It will help." He said. 

I sent him a thankful smile and grabbed the cloak from him. "Thank you harry." I said pulling him into a warm hug. 

"Just be careful." He sighed, pulling away. I nodded my head and continued to head into the library. Once I open the doors I look over the the fireplace and spot the floo power placed next to it. I take a deep breathe before collecting a handful of the powder in my shaking hand and take a deep breath before speaking. 

"Malfoy manor" I spoke clearly. 

My body is taken away by a group of green flames and the next minute I open my eyes I'm standing in the living room of an all knowing murderer. I clenched my fists tightly, until my nails dig into the palm of my hand, but I barely noticed. The only thing I am really aware of, is the sound of my heart throbbing against the cage of my chest. The nerves are finally kicking in.

I throw Harry's invisibility cloak over my body and explore the manor for Draco. Room after room I look and there's no sign of him. What if he isn't here? What if Lucius is? I shake my head to rid of the scary thoughts and continue to look for him. All that is left it the basement. 

The paralyzing hurt spread through my body like icy, liquid metal. I clenched my fists as I hesitantly took each step. I noticed my feet tremble. Darkness washed over me sending another chill down my spine. But it wasn't a chill of passion. It was a chill of fear. The same fear I had before he lost his parents. Once I reach the door of the basement I hear the sound of chains. My hands tremble and my eyes water as I reach my hand towards the door knob. Something was behind there and it was anything but good. I grip it tightly and twist it. With every move I make, I get more and more terrified. My breath quickens as I hear the creaking of the door.

Suddenly everything is silent and behind the door sits the body of my lost lover. His head slowly rises and I meet them beautiful eyes I have missed do much. 

"Leah?" his voice trembled. It was as if he didn't think this was real, as it I was a hallucination. He looked broken. He didn't look alive. My heart shattered into a million pieces just at the sight of him. 

"Draco" I breathed as my body took over my mind as it sprinted over to him. 

"What are you doing he-" I stopped him by wrapping my arms around his weak body. He felt so much more skinny and It pained me to see him like this. He tried to bring his arms up to wrap around me but the chains stopped but. I pulled away and used a spell to rid the iron cuffs of his body. He instantly flung his arms around my body and pulled me tightly into his chest. The world around me melted away as I squeezed him back, not wanting the moment to end.

In that moment of feeling him so close I am awake somehow, more alive than I have been in so very long. 

"You can't be here." He exclaimed as he pulled away, making me look at him. "This isn't sa-" 

I crashed my lips onto his, locking them together. My lips were firm against his, but the kiss remained soft, gentle, slow. We held it for a few seconds, before our lips began to move in perfect sync, slowly, cautiously. I exhaled through my nose, not wanting to let go. My entire body had been taken over by the overwhelming feeling of relief, combined with eccentric panic, and lust. He moved his hand from my cheek to the back of my head, his fingers tangling in my long, dark chocolate hair, lightly pulling me into him, adding more pressure to our lips, deepening the kiss.

This kiss was different than any other kiss we've exchanged. It was desperate. It had been weeks since our lips connected, we craved this. I missed this. Missed him. 

We finally pulled away and I brought his body closer to mine, resting my forehead against his chest.

"Please don't leave again." The words hardly managed to break out as the sob's I was holding in chocked my voice back. His chin rested on top of my head. His arms clenched me tighter.

"I'll never leave you again. I promise."


	32. Chapter 32

Draco looked awful. He had bruises everywhere and his skin looked grey. It was as if the life has been sucked out of him. But it was so clear just looking at his cheekbones and the skinniness of his hands, that he was starving. There was a small cut in his lower lip and a larger one on his right temple. The remains of the blood from the wound had dried around his face. There were darkening bruises around his wrists from the iron chains that were suffocating his skin. I felt a sickness rise to my stomach, the thought of a father doing this to his own son made me want to vomit.

I wrapped his arm around my shoulder and helped him to a stand, I could tell he was trying not to put all of his weight onto my body. "Draco, you're body is hurt. Let me help you." I spoke. 

I saw him role his eyes and he added a little more pressure on my body as he stood. "We need to hurry before he notices you're here." He said. I slowly nodded and started to head to the door to exit the basement but, to my luck it was swung open. The creeks of the rustic door making me feel uneasy and my eyes met the man who has caused too much pain. 

He had a smug smirk playing at his lips which made my blood boil. I hold still, staring at Lucius, eyes locked right on his. There is a wrinkle in my nose that has nothing to do with a coming sneeze, muscles tight, jaw clenched. It is fear that brings rage, that hot burning anger that seeks to harm. My need for revenge was like an abscess on the skin of the soul that could only be cured by the cruel sharp steel point of revenge. 

"Look what we have here." He sneered as he slowly started putting one foot infront of another, causing me and Draco to pace backwards. I could feel Dracos body tense up at the sight of his father, a look of fear in his eyes. I bit my lip out of fear, anger, frustration as I eyed the wizard who murdered my parents. I could soon taste the liquid of blood filling my mouth. 

I drew my wand from my waistband and pointed it at the killer, standing my ground and trying not to show the fear hiding behind my eyes. "Get out of our way Lucius. I wont ask again." I threatened. 

He let out a sinister laugh as he mocked my threat, making me grip my wand tighter. "Silly little girl." He spat as he walked closer to us, drawing his wand also. "At least your existence will do me some good." He spoke. 

"What the fuck are you talking about." Draco spat as he brought his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. "You're not touching her." He snapped. 

"Silence Draco." He spoke. "I've been waiting for this for too long and it's finally time." He smirked as he moved his wand in an unfamiliar motion and cast an unusual spell. 

"Werewoltra!" He shouted as a dark blue spark shot at me, hitting my chest and knocking me out of Dracos grasp. My vision went blurry and my eyes slowly shut. 

Draco POV

"LEAH!" I screamed as her body shot backwards and hit the back wall. My weak body sprinted towards her. Pure terror surged through my veins, icy daggers straight to the heart. Fear curled up inside me and clung to my ribs, settling uncomfortably in my chest. I pulled her emotionless body into mine, her head resting on my lap. 

"Wake up." I whispered. "Please get up, I'm not losing you again." I clenched her shoulders shaking her slightly in an attempt to wake her. No response. I turned my head to look at my father, a relieved look on his face. 

"I feel it. It's gone." He breathed as he held a massive grin on his chapped lips. I ripped Leahs wand from her hand and stormed towards the man, pointing the wand close to his face. 

"What the fuck did you do?!" I screamed, my hand trembling. He smugly rolled his eyes before speaking. 

"She's not dead. Well...not yet." He grinned. 

"What do you mean not yet?!" I yelled. 

"I was born with a curse that forced me to die on my 42nd birthday. The only way to rid of it was to transfer it to another. It had to be a werewolf and Miss Austin coincidentally was one." He spoke. 

A werewolf? Leah's a werewolf? Why hadn't she told me? I never expected anything like this to be uncovered. "You're saying she will die on her 42nd birthday?" I questioned angrily. 

"No, she will die on her next birthday as I had only one left." Lucius spoke. 

My eyes widened with rage, my fists clenched together leabing visible marks on my pale skin. "No." I whispered. "Now you're lying!" I yelled. I refused to believe this! She's not going anywhere! She's not leaving me!

He scoffed. "Believe what you want. But you'll see. Soon all you see when you think of her is her dead body." He sneered. Rage swam through my blood. Anger is a silent huntress looming in the night, ready to strike when you least expect it. It hovers over you like morning fog, clouding your judgment. The pressure of this raging sea of anger would force me to do something I never thought I'd end up doing. 

"You're a fucking monster." I spoke slowly. The only thing my mind was focused on was revenge. 

Revenge revenge revenge.

"You liste-" 

"Avada kedavra!" I screamed as a jolt of green light shot out of Austins wand.

The force from the spell through me backwards and I felt my body clash with the floor, making me wince. I looked up and the scene infront of my eyes settled my anger. I watched as my fathers body collapsed to the floor, causing a loud thud. I blinked multiple times, unsure if it was a hallucination from my mind but when I saw his dead corpse lying there I knew this was real. His expression was cold and full of hatred. I sneered down at the man who abused me my whole life, tortured me, hurt me, killed her parents. Her. 

My body sprung up from the floor and rushed over to the girl who I cared for deeply. It had been weeks since I'd seen her. Since I left her that night I found out what he had done. She looked almost the same. Her plump lips still looked sweet and smooth, radiating that addicting vibrant pink. Her soft features framed her face perfectly, making her seem like the most beautiful creature. But she looked almost drained. She was more frail, her body lifeless and weak. I felt guilty. She needed me when she lost her parents but I had to find him. And now he's dead. For good. 

But she might be soon.

*****

Leah pov

Smut warning hehe

I awoke to soft sheets, and the morning light trickled in through the blinds. Shedding myself of the remaining glimpses of a nightmare, my eyes were still shut as I soaked in the warmth of my covers before letting my blue eyes see the sun's rays. 

My stunned eyes locked onto familiar grey ones. But they weren't just a grey, that term was far too plain in comparison. His eyes shimmered like the rare rays of light bouncing off of pebbles on a cloudy day. Beautiful. Abssolutely beautiful. A tear began to flow from her eyes, the eyes that are staring at me.

"Why are you crying?" He furrowed his brows as he sat beside me on the bed. His finger slowly wiped away the shedding tear sliding down my cheek only this time his touch felt more cold, more real. 

"I just wish this was real." I whispered. 

He let out a small chuckle as he raised an eyebrow. "So you've been dreaming about me Austin? I'm flattered." He smirked. My brows instantly furrowed as I quickly shot up from my sleeping position into a sitting one and traced my hands all over his face, feeling his skin and bones. 

"Bloody hell, do you have to be so touchy?" 

I short gasp escaped my lips as I pressed my lips onto his, confirming that this really wasn't a dream. The way our lips fit like two puzzle pieces. The way I felt safe as he played with my hair and held me tighter and tighter. This was real. He was here. When we broke away after what seemed like ages I looked at him. Merlin I forgot how perfect he was. 

"You're actually here." I breathed. 

"I think so, might just be a clone." He teased and I smacked his chest making him grunt. 

"How? And why? And wha-" 

"Geez chill out alright, you literally saw me last night." He chuckled. My stomach sank as I recalled the events of what I thought was a nightmare. The memories were blurred, the last thing I remember is Lucius casting an unusual spell. One I've never heard of before. 

"That was real?" I asked.

He let out a long breath. "Unfortunately yes." He sighed. Do you know what happened?" 

"The last thing I remember is him saying an unfamiliar spell." I admitted and I saw his body tense up, a sad look written on his face. 

"Okay, that's fine for now." He spoke. 

"Wait what happened after that? I don't remember." I blurted. 

He grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly as he brought my body over to his so I was straddled on his lap. One arm wrapped around my waist as the other cupped my cheek. His finger slid along my bottom lip, my breathes were slow. Merlin, I missed his touch. 

"I'll tell you soon." He spoke. "I've just...I've really missed you." He breathed. 

I smile crept onto my lips. "I missed you too Draco." Without a second to blink I could feel his lips pressed onto mine.

He kissed me as if he wanted to consume me, devour me alive. Fierce kisses, hard kisses, desperate, wet kisses. He tasted like mint and smelled like that familiar scent of his Cologne. There was a fierceness in his kiss, a desperation . . . and I answered, just as hungry for him.

"Draco..." I pulled away. "I can't breathe."

"Neither can I." He wrapped his arms around me and drew me in for another hungry kiss. Hot, hard, and wet. His tongue worked past my lips to plunge into my mouth, every stroke tugging at things low and deep in my belly. He turned us around, placing me on my back on the soft bed. 

"Don't stop." I breathed. 

"No chance of that." He shifted against me, his arousal as evident from his ragged breaths as the growing hardness pressed against my hips. When he thrusted a thick thigh between my legs, I rocked against him. Desperate for him, it had been so long. He swiftly bring my shirt off of my body and buries his head into my neck and his hands rove all over my body. Our breathing then becomes rough and fast.

"You're irresistible." He says while kissing my chest. His hand comes up to my bra and doesn't attempt to undo the strap. He grabs the middle and yanks. I hear the fabric rip and gasp at what he just did. I heard him let out a soft chuckle as he attacked my breasts with his mouth.

I tugged at his jeans indicating that I wanted them off and he quickly unbuckled his belt, throwing it across the room. He swiftly removed his jeans and boxers as I slid of my slink shorts and black laced underwear. His shirt was now off and we were both fully exposed to each other. He pounced back on top of me and aggressively pressed his lips back onto mine. Our tongues fought against each other, battling for dominance. I traced kisses along his jaw, moving down to his neck as he whispered into my ear. 

"Get on top." He demanded. I nodded my head and pushed down his shoulders and straddled him once again. Our lips stayed locked together and I felt his erection pressing onto my heat, making me moan into his mouth. 

"I want you Draco." I whispered. "I want you so bad." 

A smirk crawled onto his lips as he firmly kissed me again and slowly slid his dick into my entrance. I winced slightly as I tried to take in his size, it had been so long since I had him inside me. He slowly bucked his hips up and down as I got used to his size. The pain was now turning into pleasure and I felt myself start to rock my hips against him, taking over. His cold hands were gripped tightly onto my hips as I started to bounce on his throbbing dick.

Multiple moans escaped my lips as we continued our perfect motions. My hands grabbed my breasts, squeezing and massaging them as the pleasure was building up. Draco gripped my wrists pulling me closer to his face as he spoke. 

"Mine." He spat as his cold hand gripped my breasts, playing with my hard nipples and making me squirm. The movements in my hips slowed as I started to get tired so he quickly pounded his dick into me harder making me gasp a loud moan as his pace. 

"Making me do the work." He spat as his thrusts became harder and faster. The room was full of our moans and the sound if our skin clashing and I felt myself reaching my climax. 

"Draco I- I'm gonna cum." I moaned. 

He quickly turned me over so he was now on top and his hips we pounding harder into me as his hand snaked around my throat. "Cum for me." He whispered into my ear, making me come undone. I screamed his name out loud as the orgasm took over my shaking body. He bucked into me at a quickened pace as I felt his liquid shoot into my heat. 

Our heavy breaths filled the air as he collapsed next to me. My legs were shaking, still taking in tye amount of pleasure that just filled my body. I heard him let out an amused laugh as he placed him hand onto my thigh. 

"You good Austin?" He teased with a cheeky smirk on his face. 

"Shut up." I groaned as he pulled me into his chest. Our legs tangled together and my head was placed on his defined collarbone. My hand trailed up and down his abs, our chests was rising up and down together in sync. 

"Everything is going to be okay" he whispered.


	33. Chapter 33

Three months. Three months left until my birthday. Three months until my death. Or maybe not. We have been researching a lot about the curse but there is hardly anything on it. It's really rare so people haven't had the chance to explain it. I still don't completely understand it. All I know is that on the day of my next birthday... I'll be gone. I try and think positive, but it's hard. 

Draco keeps reassuring me that we will find something to stop the curse. He doesn't believe I have a few months left, he believes we can stop the curse. He has hope, but that makes me feel guilty. Knowing that he believes we can kind away around this hurts my heart. Because I don't think there's anything we can do. But I put on a happy face, I just want to spend the next few months happy, with him. Merlin he's incredible.

We have one month left of the school year. After that I'll be staying with Draco at his manor, now that his father is dead. I feel bad that Draco had to kill him, and I feel as though he does to. At the end of the day he was his father, no matter how much he hurt Draco. I'm thankful that he is rid of him. 

I just wish I had more time with Draco.

"You're making my legs go numb." Draco murmured while playing with my hair. We were laying on his bed, my head placed on his lap while I read one of my favourite books. 

"Too bad." I smirked as I turned a page in the book. Just being near him lights me up inside, gives me a serenity I can never know without him being close. It's like the breaths I take aren't full when he's away, like the smiles I smile are incomplete somehow. Just lying next to him is my favourite place in the world. It's him that creates the warmth in my soul, him that fills me full of love and keeps the fire burning in my eyes.

Draco suddenly flicked my forehead causing me to flinch. "Up dumbass." He smirked. 

I rolled my eyes and sat up, letting him get up off the bed. I watched him walk over to his wardrobe and pull out his uniform. He was so fucking good looking. I stared at him as he finished pulling on his slytherin robe, I sure looked like a stalker. 

"Get dressed." He ordered. We had class today and potions first. I didn't want to stop going to classes just because of the curse. I just wanted to act like everything was normal. 

I slid of the bed and swiftly pulled on my robes over my white button up shirt and short dark grey skirt. I added some black thigh highs which I know affected Draco. In the corner of my eye I saw him eyeing me, causing me to blush. 

"You know staring won't give you the power to see through my clothes." I teased as I walked up to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He placed his hands tightly on my waist, pulling me closer to him. 

"I've already seen plenty of you love." He smirked while rubbing his fingers in circles on my waist. I huffed as I brought my lips to his, kissing his passionately. His lips have always been so soft and sweet, every time our lips collide it makes me crave more. 

I felt him smirk against my lips as he pulled away. "I know you're obsessed with me but we need to get to class." He teased. I shoved his arm causing him to let out a soft chuckle. "Come on let's go."

_______________ 

"And then he tried to shove it in my as-" 

I covered Coras mouth, stopping her from finishing that sentence. "Cora I love you but I don't want to hear about yours and Blaises sex life." I laughed and pulled my hand away from her mouth. 

"Whatever." She laughed. "He was really drunk though so i think that's why he was so horny." She whispered as we walked into potions. 

I scanned the room for a certain blonde when I saw him slouching in his chair at the back of the class. As soon as he saw me he sat up and sent me a flirtatious smirk. I started to walk up to his table when my arm was harshly pulled to the side, causing my body to bend down slightly. 

"You're looking good today Austin." Marcus flint smiked as his grip on my arm tightened. I tried to shove him off but that only made him great his fingers into me harder.

"Get off me." I spat. 

"Come on, don't be so bor-" 

He was cut off by Draco shovung him off his seat causing Flint to fall on the floor. Draco pushed me behind him, keeping me away from Flint. "Fucking touch her again and watch." Draco spat as he pointed his finger down as Flint who was still on the floor. 

"Fucking hell mate, she's just a girl." Flint spat as he finally stood up, careful to keep his distance away from an angry Draco. Pussy. 

"She's my girl, so don't go fucking near her." Draco snapped as he grabbed my arm dragging me along with him to his seat. He sat back down to where he was sitting before as I stood there because there wasn't another chair anywhere. 

"Um Draco where am I supposed to sit?" I asked. 

He turned his head to look at me and eyed my body from my toes to my head before gripping my arm and pulling me down to sit on his lap. My cheeks instantly started burning. We got a few glances from other students but I knew that Draco didn't care. He placed one hand on my thigh and the other was on the table, with a pen in his hand. His fingers caressed my bare thigh as we saw Snape walk into the classroom. 

He sent me and Draco a dirty look before rolling his eyes and begging to teach the lesson. I leaned my body forward as I started to write notes down as snape spoke. As I did this I felt Dracos grip on my thigh tighten and I heard a quiet grunt escape his lips. I smirked to myself, knowing the effect I had on him. 

I started to slightly move my hips on his lap, trying to not seem to obvious. I felt him harden underneath me as I slowly bit my lip. He moved his hand from my thigh to my hips and he leaned his body forward, bringing his mouth to my ear. 

"Stop teasing." He whisperd. His breath tickled my skin, wanting me to carry on so I did. I rocked my hips on his hardening dick as I heard multiple groans escape hip lips. I knew we couldn't do anything in the lesson as it would be obvious, but it was always fun to tease him. I felt his press himself onto me, causing me to let out a soft moan. We could never go minutes without touching eachother. 

Finally the class ended and me and Draco stood up. I looked down at his crotch and saw his large erection, bulging out through his robes. I snickered as he tried his hardest to hide it. 

"Shut up." He said as we walked out the class together. I went to turn right to head to my next class until I felt Draco pull my body into his. 

"Where do you think you're going." He whispered into my ear. "You're gonna help me out with this like the good girl you are." His hand slid down to my ass as he squeezed it roughly, causing me to gasp. 

"I need to go to class." I smirked. He may have a free period but I actually care about my studies, even though I might not be here for much longer. 

"Seriously." He raised an eyebrow at me, making me chuckle. 

"Mhm." I hummed. 

He rolled his eyes before bringing his lips to mine. "I'm gonna have to take a really cold shower now thanks to you." He whispered.

I let out a loud laugh before departing with him. "I'll see you soon okay?" I spoke. 

"I'll be waiting." He winked before turning round and heading to his dorm. 

This boys driving me insane.


	34. Chapter 34

My next classes went by quite quickly. I decided, before going to Dracos dorm, I'll head to the library to try and find out more about the curse. Hopefully, if I look in the restricted section again, it might say more about it. Hopefully. 

I scanned the many books in the restricted section and pulled out all the ones about werewolves. If someone saw me with all of these they'd think I'm insane. After a few more minutes of searching, I took a seat in the far corner of the library. I made sure no one was around as I started my research.

*****

Nothing. There was nothing about the curse. No information, no explanation absolutely nothing. 

My nerves started to build up. There really wasn't anything I could do about it. My future was already confirmed. I never would of thought that at the beginning of the year I would have lost my parents, transformed again and already been put on my death bed. I thought I would live a long and happy life. With Draco. 

I put my head in my hands and gripped my hair out of anger. Everything could have been good if I was like everyone else, a normal witch, not a mudblood, not a werewolf. Things would be so much more simple. 

"Leah?" A familiar voice interrupted me from my thoughts. I looked up and met the eyes of a dark haired boy with round glasses. The familiar Harry potter. 

I sent him a welcoming smile, trying to hide the disaster in my life. "Hey." I greeted him. 

"That sure is a lot of books about werewolves." He laughed, scratching the back of his neck. 

"Oh yeah aha I just find them interesting." 

"Oh well you could always talk to professor Lupin." He started. I know of Lupin but I have never met him before as he isn't my teacher for any of my classes. 

"What would he know about werewolves?" I asked. 

"Well, he kinda is one." He chuckled. 

"What!" I shouted a bit to loudly as a few heads turned our way. Harry laughed at my reaction and took a seat next to me. 

"Yeah, you should talk to him if you wanna know more about it." 

"Where is his classroom?" I asked quickly. This could really help me. He might know about the curse and ways I can prevent it. 

"Third floor on your left." He smiled. I quickly packed some of the books that I haven't had the chance to read yet and put them swiftly in my bag. It was heavy as fuck now. 

"Thank you so much Harry." I yelled as I rushed out of the library and headed to his classroom. This gave me hope. Hope of life. 

After a long walk I finally reached Lupins classroom. Before entering I thought about what I'm supposed to say. Could I tell him about myself? He's the same thing as me so I guess I could trust him. I doubt he'd ever do anything to hurt me. One, he's a professor. Two, he will understand me, he's been through what I've been through. 

After taking a deep breath I slowly opened the door and peeped my head inside the empty classroom. My eyes set on the middle aged man sat on a dark oak table. "Can I help you?" Professor Lupin asked as he brought his eyes up from his papers to meet my own. 

"Oh yes sir." I started as I fully walked into the room. "My names Leah Austin and I was wondering if I could talk to you about something." I asked. 

"Of course come take a seat." He said friendly. I moved my body to one of the desks near his and placed my heavy bag on the dusty floor. 

"So what could I help you with." He smiled. I fiddled with my fingers as the nerves started to take over my body but I quickly pushed them away. I needed to do this. For my own sake. 

I think he could tell that I was nervous. "Here." He said pulling out his draw and grabbing something from inside. "Chocolate." He said smiling as he walked over to my table handing me the treat. I took a small bite as I watched him sit back behind his desk.

"Thank you." I spoke quietly.

"So I came her as I've been told about your condition." I started slowly. "About you being a werewolf." 

I saw him shift a little in his seat. I could tell this was a topic he didn't like talking about. I understood that. I knew what it was like to be ashamed of it, and afraid. "Yes that is correct." 

"And well um." Come on Leah just spit it out. "I'm also a werewolf." I spoke quickly. Almost so quickly that it would have been hard to understand what I said. I looked up and saw him holding a understanding smile as he nodded his head slowly. 

"I see." He commented. He stood up from his seat and walked infront of his desk, leaning backwards on it and placing his hands either side of him. "And how long have you been like this?" He asked. 

"Since I was 6." I said quietly. I saw him have a sad look in his eyes. 

"I'm very sorry about that Leah." 

I sent him a small smile. 

"I hope you have a potion correct?" He asked. I slowly nodded. I never really talked about my condition, it always made me feel uneasy. This was a big step. 

"Good. I know how painful it can be to transform, I would never want you to go through it again." He spoke. 

"I assume you know about the shrieking shack?" He asked. I definitely knew about that place. I transformed not that long ago in that very house. 

"Yes I do." 

He nodded. "Well, when I went to school here at Hogwarts and when I didn't have the potion, I would go there to transform." Lupin spoke. That must explain them strange markings on the wall! It was him. It all makes sense now. 

"Wow. I'm really sorry." I said. Going through that and going to Hogwarts at the same time must have been very difficult for him. I never thought I'd fine comfort out of talking about the condition, but he is very understanding and easy to talk to, maybe this was a good idea.

"It's absolutely fine, don't you worry." He reassured, sending me a friendly smile. I was impressed about how calm he was talking about this. "so was that all you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked. 

I have to tell him. He could help. I need to do this. But maybe I could just ask him if he knew anything about the curse, he doesn't need to know I'm stuck with it. I wouldn't want to worry him. "Well, I was reading in the restricted section once, and I came across a rather rare kind of curse that can only be transferred to werewolves. Do you know anything about it?" I finished. 

I saw him take a deep breath before speaking. "Yes I do actually. This curse is, as you said, extremely rare. It causes the person to die at a certain age. But I know that the only way to transfer it is to cast a spell, sending it to someone who is a werewolf. To cast this spell you need to kill 3 muggles. That's usually why no one ever transfers it to a werewolf as killing is a horrible act." He finished. 

"If a werewolf did have this curse, could they get rid of it in any way?" I asked. 

"I'm afraid the only way to rid of it is giving to to another werewolf, and killing 3 muggles." He said said lowly.

My body froze. I couldn't kill 3 muggles and give another person this death sentence. That's barbaric. I won't put another person in danger to save myself. That's not who I am. 

"Okay, thank you sir." I spoke quickly and I flung my bag over my shoulder. I couldn't breath, it felt as if someone was choking me. My heart was racing and all I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and wait for someone to save me. But no one could. There was only one outcome. Death.

"Wait Leah." The professor called as I neared the door. 

He walked up to me and placed a soft hand on my right shoulder. "If you ever need to talk about it I'm always here. I understand more than anyone okay?" He spoke softly. 

"Thank your professor." I smiled softly and exited the classroom. It made me feel safe knowing I have someone I can trust and someone who understands what it's like for me. 

But the curse. There's no way to stop it. 

What am I going to tell Draco?


	35. Chapter 35

This chapter contains smut hehe

"No" Draco said matter of factly. After I spoke to professor Lupin, I came back to Dracos dorm to tell him that there's nothing we can do to stop the curse. Let's just say he's in denial.

"What do you mean no?" I asked confused.

"No." He started. "There's gonna be a way to stop it, I know there is." He said confidently, laying on his back on his bed with his hands behind his head. 

I sighed, he's always been so stubborn. "Draco." I said looking down. "There's nothing we can do." I spoke softly. I need to show him that I'm calm. When on the inside I'm terrified. If he sees that I'm calm, then maybe he'll be the same. I've always feared death, one day you're here and the next you're gone. Poof. Just the thought of not being able to see, hear, think, feel...it freaks me out. You're just nothing. 

He got up from the bed and placed the room, rubbing his face with his hands. "Don't fucking say that leah." He raised his voice. So for trying to keep him calm. "We're going to sort this out." 

I stood up from my sitting position and slowly walked over to him. "Draco." I spoke softly. "Please, listen. The only way I can get rid of it is by killing three muggles and giving it to another werewolf. That's just sending someone else to there death bed and I can't kill three people Draco that's horrible." I spoke. 

"Then I'll fucking kill them then." He shouted throwing his hands in the air. 

"Draco!" I yelled.

"What leah?!" He yelled. "I fucking kill anyone to make sure you're safe!"

"You already killed your father because of me! I'm not letting you do that!" I argued. 

Draco started walking closer to me. "How do you expect me to react? I can't fucking lose you! I don't care what happens to me, you can't bloody die!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. I saw tears slightly appear in his eyes, I've never really seen him cry before. 

I walked close to him and intertwined our hands, his hand was slightly trembling. I had to calm him.

"Look." I said bringing my other hand up to cup his face. "I'm here now okay. I don't want to spend these last few months fighting. Please?" I whispered the last part. I saw him slowly soften his face at my touch as he brought his hand up over mine. 

"Okay." He sighed. "I love you. You know that?" He whispered, tucking a hair behindmy ear. A small smile crept onto my lips at his words.

"I love you too." I smiled as he leaned in for a kiss. Everytime we kiss it's always full of electricity and love. It's like we are kissing for the first over and over again. He slowly slipped his tongue in as our lips moved perfectly together. The slow, soft kiss was now turning more hungry and lustful. His hand slid around my waist, pulling our bodies closer together as we stumbled over to his bed. His kiss was full of anger, I felt it radiating off him from his touch—he needed to let it all out.

His other hand gripped the back of my head pulling my hair and forcing me to look at him. "Now." He stared lowly. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard and I'm not gonna stop until you're crying." He spoke, gliding his finger along my jaw.

My eyes widened at his comment as his hand moved down my skirt, to my heat. circling my clit. I let out a quiet moan as he picked up his pace. "Understood?" He cooed. I couldn't let the words pass my lips, I was taking too much pleasure. My moans grew louder as he slipped a finger into my entrance. When I didn't answer he snaked his hand around my neck, harshly gripping it. 

"I said do you fucking understand?" He spat, tightening his grip around my neck as he continued to thrust his finger in and out of me. 

"Y-yes" I barely whispered as a devilish smirk crawled onto his soft lips. 

"Good girl." He smirked, bringing his lips down to my neck. He sucked on my exposed skin, leaving dark marks and claiming me as his own. As soon as his moist, plump lips imprinted on my neck, I lost all rational thought, I was just consumed at the thought of him and I showing our ever growing love for each other. I was amazed at how one touch of his lips could hitch my breath. 

I felt myself coming to my climax and he could feel it to. "Not yet." He spoke quietly, removing his fingers from my entrance and putting them in his mouth. He kept eye contact with me as he slowly sucked on my juices. 

He swiftly pulled my shirt over my head. He let out a small chuckle as he eyed my body. "No bra?" He smirked as he bent down and placed small kisses on my breasts. "Such a fucking whore." He whispered, sending goosebumps all around my warm body. He quickly threw off his black shirt and spid down my skirt and underwear, I was completely exposed to him. 

"Turn around." He ordered as he unbuckled his belt. I shot him a confused look but quickly obeyed. I stood on all fours and arched my back. He brought my arms behind my back and shoved my face into the pillows as I felt him tighten his belt around my wrists, holding me in place. I could feel his hard erection pressing against my heat causing me to let out a moan, I pushed my hips into him - eager for more of him. 

"Please Draco." I moaned. He gripped my hips tightly, I could feel his cold rings digging into my skin, causing more pleasure. 

He ran his hard dick around my entrance, teasing me and making me more desperate for him. "Fuck sake Draco just fuck me already." I said angrily. I just wanted him. 

He quickly thrusted himself into me, without warning and started at a fast, hard pace. "That good enough for you slut?" He spat as he bucked his hips into me. My moans were loud and messy, the whole school could probably hear us by now but I didn't care. He was so fucking good. 

"Fuck fuck fuck." I moaned in between thrusts. He gripped one of his hands at the back of my neck, digging his fingers into my skin and forcing himself deeper into me. 

"Tight as fuck." He growled, not slowly down his pace once. I was desperate to grip the sheets but his tight belt around my wrists stopped me. My nails dug into my palms, I'm sure it drew blood. I felt myself coming close to my climax as my moans grew louder but Draco didn't stop his hard, fast thrust. 

"I'm gonna c-cum." I moaned loudly, biting down on the silk of the pillow. 

"You can always cum twice darling." He spoke as he bucked his hips faster in yo me. My legs began to shake as I finally reached my climax. 

"Fuck Draco." I screamed as he pulled out of me and quickly removed his belt from my wrists. He swiftly turned me around onto my back and forced his length back into me. I let out a loud moan as he moved in and out of me at an insane pace. His hand grabbed my breasts and his tongue circled my nipple, making my body jolt. 

My hands moved to his hair, gripping it as our bodies moved together. He let out a few moans and I could feel him about to cum, as could I. His thrusts were aggressive and harsh but it gave me insane pleasure. Suddenly I came to my climax once again and straight after I felt his cum shoot into my entrance. He moaned into my ear as my whole body shook. We were panting heavily as he layers on top of me, still inside me. 

Our bodies were hot and sweaty, our breaths short and strained. He slowly pulled out of me and fell next to me on the bed. "Fuck that was good." He breathed as he brought my body close to his, my head laying on his rising chest. He drew circles on my back with his fingers, softly. 

I felt a sadness wash over me thinking about how I won't have this in a few months, how I won't have him. What if he forgets about me? Tears pricked at my eyes but I quickly pushed them away. I couldn't show him how much this fate was causing me pain. I needed to be strong, for him. 

"I love you so much." I whispered into his chest. 

He let put a small laugh. "I know you're obsessed with me." He teased and I smacked his chest, making him chuckle. 

"I love you too." He spoke. 

*****

Me, Cora and Cole were walking around th school grounds, I still haven't told them about the curse. But I'll tell them eventually. As we tuned a corner we saw pug face Pansy walking down the corridor. She had a large bruise on her nose from that time I beat the shit out of her. 

"Holy shit look at her face!" Cora exclaimed as we walked past Pansy. "I can't believe you did that Leah you're fucking baddass!" 

I let out a loud laugh. "She deserved it, she's a bitch." I scoffed causing us all to laugh. We made our way to the great hall for dinner and sat down at the slytherin table. I filled my plate with all sorts of different food. 

"I can't believe we've only got a month left of the school year." Cole spoke as he gulped on his drink.

"I know! Andddd I'm staying at Blaises over the summer." Cora blurted out. 

"Really? Wow!" I spoke. He and Blaise were perfect to each other. He treated her amazingly which made me feel so happy for her, she deserved him. 

"Yeah I know! What are you two doing over the summer then." Core spoke as she devoured her food. 

"I'm staying at my families. My mum wants me to meet her husbands sons, so hopefully that will go well." Cole sighed. 

"I erm... I'm staying at Dracos." I spoke quietly. After the school year is over I won't see Cole and Cora again. My two best friends...

"Oh my gosh! Me and Blaise could come visit!" Cora shouted. I let out a small laugh at her volume. 

"Yeah I guess you could." I said softly. 

"Could you Cole?" I asked hopefully. 

"I don't think I could as my mother lives in America now. But I'll see you after the summer don't worry." He reassured, sending me a smile. 

No you won't. I'll be gone. 

"Yeah of course." I lied and quickly lost my appetite. This month will be the last month that I'll ever see Cole again. When the sadness comes my appetite is ash on the floor. The food gets stuck, four bites and I'm done. 

In this sadness there is no past or future, just living by the moment. Every day is measured from the moment of waking into this new reality until my body can do no more, until sleep comes to rest this weary mind. Each day I greet the sun like a climber greets their rope, fingers holding on fast despite the pain. It is grief, no different from bereavement, coming in wintry waves.

I wish things could be different.


	36. Chapter 36

It was now the end of the school year. Me, Draco, Cora and Cole stepped into the Hogwarts express. It's crazy to this that at the start of this crazy year I had no one friends here. And now I'm ending the year with My two best friends, and my boyfriend. 

Draco.

We've come such a long way. When I think back to when I first met him i remembered how much I wanted to hex him until he was crying. We were so pathetic, always bickering and arguing. Everytime I think about it I laugh to myself. I remember the first time I came to Hogwarts and was sorted into slytherin. The way he taunted me for being a mudblood, thinking he was funny. Little shit. He hasn't even thought of calling me that since we became what we are. 

I remember when he came into my dorm the first time I got there. When he pinned me against the wall with his hand around my throat...that was my first taste of how he was. I still get butterflies thinking about it. 

When he teased me in potions, running his leg up and down mine causing me to jolt. He was such a tease back then, he still is to be honest. 

I remember him getting jealous of Cedric and then bringing me to detention. That night we talked for so long. That's when I saw his true side, when we talked about love. It's taken him so long to finally come to terms with his feelings but I'm proud of him. 

That time when I kissed Cedric and he ripped him away from me. He was filled with pure fury. And then when he brought me inside and then...kissed me. Our first kiss. Merlin I can remember it perfectly. That's when I knew there was something real between us. The kiss was filled with such lust and passion. I would do anything to relive it again. 

And that was only the start.

The memories of us build up and up, I could really go on forever. We've been through so much together and I don't regret meeting him at all. Yes he was a pain in the ass, and still kinda is, but I love him for it. 

I wouldn't change him for the world. 

"Oi dummy are you coming?" Draco asked as I stood thinking outside the Hogwarts express. He held his hand out for me to take. 

"Yes sorry." I smiled as I grabbed his hand and he pulled me into the train. As I looked around I realized I remembered this spot and then it clicked to me. 

"Draco!" I exclaimed as he turned around to look at me with a perplexed look. 

"Yeah?" He asked hesitantly. 

"This is where we first met." I spoke as I eyed the surroundings. "This is where we bumped into eachother." 

He looked around and and smiled. "We sure did." He spoke as he pulled me close to him and pressed his lips into mine. He instantly entered his tongue into my mouth and placed his hands on my waist. I moved my lips in sync with his, making sure to remember this moment. 

As he pulled away he stared into my eyes for a moment, admiring me as I did the same. He quickly rolled his eyes and continued to pull me along with him to find a compartment. "Comr on then." He chuckled. 

We all sat with eachother in a large compartment. Me, Draco, Cole, Cora and Blaise joined us and sat next to Cora of course. I still haven't told them about the curse, to be honest...

I'm scared.

I don't want to say goodbye to them, it will hurt too much. It will hurt them too much. 

Cole has been with me since the start. I remember when we were kids and I first found out about my magic, he revealed to me he was the same. He was special, just like me. He helped me control it and live with it, I thought there was something wrong with me but he assured me that I was different for all the right reasons. 

We used to create daisy chains together in a large peaceful field. I recall thinking of the days we had been so blessed to have and feeling the inner joy of anticipating the autumn colours. I love the reds and golds as much as anyone, yet the rich browns have a homely feel, something of the earth. 

I thought back to how Cora wa there for me at beauxbatons. She was my best and only friend there. She kept me going and made sure I was always happy, without her I might not be here today. 

She saved me. 

I remember how we used to stay at eachothers houses all the time, doing one anothers makeup and hair. Yes we made eachother look terrible but we were young. We would dress up, for no real reason we weren't going anywhere, but we still did it. We would dance with eachother in our rooms, create racket, get scolded by our parents and just have fun. 

I couldn't tell them. I'm not hurting them or having them worry. I know Draco wants me to tell them but I don't care. 

"You need to tell them." He whispered in my ear as we were seated in the compartment. He was next to me, Cora, Blaise and Cole infront of us. 

"No Draco, I'm not hurting them." I said looking down at my lap. 

He rolled his eyes. "They deserve to know." He spoke. 

"Just stop." I breathed. I felt tears appear in my eyes but quickly shoved them back. "It's my decision Draco." I whispered. 

He shook his head. "Fine." He sighed and leaned back into his seat. 

"You two are definitely going to be getting up to a lot these next two months aren't you? All alone in a big manor...I wonder where that could go." Cora snickered, grinning at me. 

"One, we aren't alone his mothers going to be there. And two, that's none of you're business." I smirked at her. 

She roled her eyes. "Mhmm." He hummed and sent me a wink. 

I scoffed at her and shrugged into my seat. Out of nowhere I felt a cold hand grip my thigh. I looked to my right and saw Draco holding a smug smirk on his lips. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore him.

He was getting frustrated that I wasn't giving him any sort of reaction so without warning, brought his hand up to my clit and started a circling motion around it. I let out a sharp gasp but covered it up with a cough with hope that no one would realise was is going on. Luckily no one did. 

I covered my mouth with my upper arm and tried to cover my face. He sped up his movement and I tried to hold in all the moans wanting to escape my lips. He was trying to make me cum and I he knew he could easily do it with just rubbing my clit.

And I knew it aswell.

I quickly shot up from my seat and Draco retracted his hand. "I um need the bathroom." I spoke quickly and excited the compartment. Luckily no one was suspicious and believed my lie, everyone but Draco. 

I entered the bathroom and locked it quickly. That cheeky fuck. He knows the effect he has on me and he had the nerve to do that right infront of our friends. 

I will admit, his confidence was attractive.

What can I say, everything is attractive about him. 

I washed my hands and tried to ignore the lust feeling in my lower abdomen and the wetness in my underwear. Merlin he really knew how to turn me on. After drying my hands I unlocked the door and slowly opened it. 

Before i could even look up I was roughly pushed inside.

I looked up and saw Draco stood tall, closing the door and locking it behind him. The click of the lock sent a shiver down my spine. He had a desirable look in his eyes, I bit my lip as I watched him. 

As he watched my bottom lip escape my lip and fall back to its normal position he let out a frustrated growl. 

He pushed me against the wall and crashed his lips onto mine. He was rough, hungry and firm. But I liked it. His tongue fought for dominance as his hand gripped my lower thigh, bring my right leg up to his waist. I could already feel his growing erection against my heat causing me to moan into his mouth. 

I felt him smirk against my lips as he swiftly took my shirt off, sliding it over my head. His mouth attacked my neck and breasts as I tilted my head back, letting him explore me even more. 

"You thought you could really get away that easily." He whispered through gritted teeth into my ear. "Merlin I'm gonna fuck you so hard." 

I moaned loudly at his words as he pushed his erection against my heat a lot harder than before. Fucking tease. 

He lifted me up from the ground and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt myself being placed on the sink and his lips didn't leave my neck. I pulled away from him and quickly removed his shirt and pulled his lips back into mine. 

Now I was really tuned on. 

His hand made it's way up to my skirt and he moved my underwear aside with no struggle. He pulled away from the kiss and started to unbuckle his belt. As he did so I kissed his jaw and sucked harshly on his neck, causing him to let out a soft moan. I heard the sound of his belf his the floor, makin me shudder. 

He pulled my lips away from his neck and gripped my jaw roughly, forcing me to look at him. "Are you gonna take my dick like a good girl?" He cooed as he stroked his length against my entrance, teasing me. 

"Yes." I breathed out, desperate for him inside me. 

He let out a taunting chuckle. "Suck a fucking whore." He spat before slamming his length into me. I let out a loud gasp as he started at a quick pace. His thrusts were rough and hard but I fucking loved it. His dick slid perfectly in and out of my pussy, our bodies moving in sync. 

"We can't be too long darling." He breathed as he continued to pound into me with no mercy. "They'll get suspicious." 

I quickly nodded and gripped his shoulders for balance. My nails were digging roughly into his skin but I think it turned him on even more. He let out multiple grunts as he gripped my hips, forcing me to take more of him. He made sure I felt all of him.

He made himself go deeper inside me and I felt his hit my g stpot. Suddenly we were interrupted by the sound of kicking on the bathroom door...but he didn't stop.

"Is anyone in there?" The person asked. 

I sent Draco a worried look as he continued his hard thrusts. "Answer them Leah." He teased into my ear. 

I tried to silence my moans as much as possible and forced myself to speak. "Yes I'll be out s-soon." I managed to speak, my voice shaky. Draco let out a soft chuckle as he quickened his pace.

His hips bucked into me at an insane pace. I felt myself reaching my climax and I could feel him doing the same. He brought his hand to my clit and circled it, sending me to a high. I threw my head back and let out a loud moan as I finally finished. 

My orgasm was long and amazing. As I continued to moan his name out loud I felt his fluids shoot inside of me. He let out a loud moan as he finished. Our chests were moving up and down and we were panting together. The room was hot and filled with the sound if our breathing. 

He slowly pulled out of me and pulled me off the sink onto the ground. My legs nearly let me down as they felt weak, I could barely stand. Draco let out a laugh causing me to roll my eyes. 

"Shut up." I chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my body. 

I felt the train start to slow down. 

"We're here." He spoke.


	37. Chapter 37

"Promise you'll write?" Cora asked as we exited the Hogwarts Express.

"I promise" I chuckled and brought her into a hug. This hug could possibly be the last hug from my dear friend. I held her body close to mine, trying to hold back the tears wanting to break through. We stayed this way for a moment until Cole spoke.

"Right come on save some for me." Cole teased as I pulled away from Cora, laughing. He pulled my body into hid as I wrapped my arms around my neck. I made sure to memorize their touch, smell and smile.

"I'm gonna miss you." I whispered into the crook of his neck. He let out a small chuckle before pulling away. 

"You'll see me soon love." He reassured and brushed some stray strands of hair away from my face. A wave of guilt came over me. They don't realise that this could be the last time we will ever see eachother, if only I brought up the courage to tell them. But I didn't. 

"Merlin I love you guys." I quickly brought them both in for another tight hug. 

"I'm here aswell you know." Blaise joked. I let out a loud laugh and opened my arms for him until Cora closed my arm back in.

"No you smell to bad." She smirked. 

"Hey!" Blaise spoke offended. I rolled my eyes before pulling him into our group hug. We all stood there in a small circle, hugging eachother like little kids. 

"Ahem" Draco coughed, reminding us that it's time to leave. 

We all pulled away from one another, said goodbye and parted our ways. I watched as they walked together with their backs too us. A single tear left my left eye, rolling down my cheek and finally falling off my chin. The cold liquid bringing a wave of sadness over my body as I watched them turn a corner and leave my eyesight. 

Draco arms wrapped around my waist from behind as he placed a warm kiss on my cheek. "It's going to be okay." He softly whispered into my ear. I brought my hands over his and circled the top of his soft hand with my thumb. 

"We need to go, my mother is waiting." He spoke softly as he removed his arms and interlocked our hands. 

I turned around to face him. "How are we getting there?" I asked as we began to walk down the platform. 

"We're apparating." 

*****

My breath hitched as my feet finally hit the firm ground. My stomach turned and my head spun from the apparation, I've never really taken to it very well. Once my vision became more clear I looked forward and saw the all too familiar malfoy manor infront of me. 

I remembered the first time I stepped foot onto these grounds. Where I was cursed, where Draco was tortured and where Lucius was killed. 

Which he truly deserved after everything he has done. 

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the large doors opening. A pretty, petite woman with pale skin came in view. Her hair was black, however underneath it was a platinum blonde, exactly like Dracos. She looked a lot like Draco but less moody. 

"My son." She beamed as she walked down the steps of the porch and opened her arms out to Draco. She pulled him in for a loving hug, her eyes filled with glee. 

"Hello mother." He breathed into her hair. A small smile appeared onto my lips as I watched him become vulnerable from his mothers touch. He opened his eyes as he saw my smile before rolling his eyes and pulling away from his mothers grasp. 

The sweet woman let put a warm smile before turning her attention to me. "Ahh you must be Leah." 

"Yes Miss Malfoy." I smiled respectfully, wanting to make a good impression on his mother. 

"Please" she pulled my hands into hers, squeezing them lightly. "Call me Narcissa." She spoke. 

I nodded politely. "It's lovely to meet you Narcissa." 

She smiled then took a step back and admired my appearance. "You truly are beautiful!" She beamed. "You're very lucky Draco." She turned to her son. 

"He smirked to himself. "Yep I know." He sent me a flirtatious wink, making sure his mother didn't see before picking up our luggage and walking into the Manor. I rolled my eyes and followed behind him and his mother. 

I admired the room, astonished by its beauty. The first time I came here I didn't get a chance to view the house as I was too busy trying to save Draco from his psycho of a father. The furniture was quite old but still expensive looking, the rooms walls were high and allowed it to feel opening. I stood astonished in the gorgeous room. 

"Lucius is in another country for some buissness so you won't have to worry about him being around." Narcissa smiled as she stood at the doors to the kitchen. 

My breathing stopped. 

My eyes widened as I sent a questioning look at Draco. He stood still, looking at the ground before meeting my eyes. He mouthed a 'I'll tell you later'. 

"Is everything okay dear?" Narcissa asked.

"Um yes everything is fine." I sent her a fake smile. Draco quickly grabbed my hand and began to pull me up the stairs. 

"I'll show her to our room mother." He yelled behind us as he continued to bring me to our room.

"Draco what on earth is she talking about!" I asked him but he ignored me until we finally reached the room. 

The room was large, even bigger than the one at Hogwarts. His sheets were silky and a dark green, probably resembling Slytherin. The large window filled the room with natural sunlight, black curtains hung loosely around them. 

I turned my body to see Draco closing the door. He let our a long sigh before facing me. "I wrote a letter pretending to be Lucius saying that he'll be out of the country for a long time." He spoke as he brought our luggage to his bed. "I couldn't tell her what I did." He whispered, sitting down at the bottom of his bed. 

I knew that killing his father did effect him quite a lot but he always tried not to show it. I frowned before walking over to him and sitting beside him, resting my hand on his knee. 

"I'm really sorry you had to do that Draco." I whispered. 

He chewed on his bottom lip before responding. "It's fine, it's over and done with now. He deserved it anyway." He spat as he placed hid hand over mine. 

"Draco he was your father at the end of th-" 

"Don't call him that!" He raised his voice, bring his hand away from mine and burying his head in his hands. "He's nothing of the sort." 

I swallowed and rested my hand on his shoulder lightly, trying not to send him off. "I'm sorry." I apologised. 

He shook his head and let out a sigh. "No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have lashed out like that." He brought his head out of his hands and sat up, looking into my eyes. 

I showed a small smile. "What are you going to do when she starts to get suspicious?" I asked. 

He looked down for a moment before meeting my eyes again. "I'm not sure. I'll come up with something." He spoke, bringing his hand up to my cheek, tracing his thumb along my cheekbone. 

I nodded slowly. "Your mother's beautiful." I smiled. 

"I know someone else who's beautiful." He smirked and placed his hands on my thighs, bringing me up to straddle him. His hands slowly found there way down to my ass, squeezing it roughly. 

I let out a small gasp before shoving his chest lightly. "Your mothers literally downstairs!" 

He brought his head down to my neck, slowly kissing my exposed skin. "So?" He cooed, his warm breath ticking my ear as he lightly nibbled on the lobe, causing me to softly moan. His hand snaked it's way up under my shirt, reaching my breast covered by my bra and squeezing it. 

"Draco." I warned as I felt him get hard from underneath me. He bucked his hips into me, forcing me to moan into his ear as he continued to assault my neck.

Before he could continue this any further I brought my hand down to his crotch and roughly punched it, making him fall back on the bed. He held his crotch and groaned in pain making me laugh. 

"Sneaky bitch." He murmured as he laid on the bed, still moaning in pain. I giggled and swiftly hopped off his lap and walked over to his dresser, unpacking my clothes. 

"Shouldn't be so horny then." I teased as I continued to unpack. 

"Yeah yeah whatever." He rolled his eyes. "I'll have you all to myself tonight." He barely whispered. 

"What was that?" I questioned looking over at him suspiciously. He sent me a cheeky smirk before leaning up on his elbows, eyeing my body. 

"Nothing." He smirked.


	38. Chapter 38

I started to prepare for tonights dinner with Narcissa and Draco. I wanted to look presentable and respectful for for his mother, I really wanted her to approve of me. It's crazy to think how a warm hearted woman like herself ended up with a monster as a husband. 

It kills me knowing that she has zero idea what really happened to her husband. 

I also feel guilty. 

Guilty that Draco had to do that to his own father. Yes, he hated him more than anyone but I didn't want Draco to have to kill anybody for me. He hates talking about it but I want him to trust me and open up. But I'll wait until he's ready. 

Standing in the luxurious bathroom, I turned on the shower and removed my clothing. My fingers came in contact with the water first, checking if it was warm enough yet. Once it was okay to step in, the warm water consumed my entire body. 

The sensation of the steamy water calms me; it takes my mind of things. All the things I honestly don't want to think about. My mind swirls, and it's like I'm standing under an everlasting waterfall. Ever so beautiful. I grab a lime green bottle from a metal shelf on the right side of the shower and inspect it. 

Green apple shampoo. 

Of course he'd have this. I chuckle to myself as I rub the substance into my soaked hair. The smell filled my lungs making me feel safe because it smelled like...

Him.

He felt like home. 

Once finishing up, I tuned off the shower and wrapped a white towel around my clean body. As I stepped out the door I saw Draco sitting on the bed, his mind focused on reading his book. 

I looked at his features as he became lost in the words. His brows would furrow everytime he would read something he didn't understand or didn't agree with. His lips would press together in a thinking state. He would smirk slightly when reading something that entertained him. I smiled to myself as I watched him. 

He was wearing black dress pants and a black button up shirt. The top button was undone, revealing his defined collarbone. His hair fell over his forehead, it wasn't completely neat, but also not messy. 

It was perfect.

He was perfect.

Snapping out of it, I turned to shut the bathroom door behind me. Once it clicked shut, Dracos attention was finally lifted from his reading and now on me. 

"Bit rude how you took a shower without me." He said. "Kind of offended to be honest." He teased, leaning back on the bed as his body was being held up by his elbows.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the dresser as I started to pick out my outfit for the dinner. "Well you didn't ask." I said.

"Well it is my shower, I shouldn't have to ask." He smirked and stood up from his bed, starting to walk up to me.

I pulled out a tight, black long sleeved dress that wasn't to revealing but still beautiful. "Go and shower then, I can smell you from over here." I giggled as I turned around to meet his stormy eyes. 

I rose his brows at me. "What was that?" He asked, getting closer to me. 

"You heard me." I innocently smiled as I pulled my towel tighter around my body. 

Suddenly he wrapped his arms around my waist and threw me over his shoulder. I let out a small squeal as we both laughed. "You wanna repeat that Austin?" He teased, his cold hand gripping my bare thigh sending a chill up my spine. 

"Are you bloody deaf or something?" I challenged. 

"Ahh you shouldn't have said that." He said as he through my body onto the soft silk on his bed. My breath was taken away once my skin hit the surface of the bed. 

He crawled on top of me, pinning my hands above my head and trapping my body underneath his. He leaned down close to my ear, his nose gliding up my neck, I felt my towel slightly start to become undone. "Such a bad girl." He whispered into my ear and bit my earlobe lightly causing me to let out a soft moan. His knee was pressed in between my legs, pressing ever so slightly onto my clit. 

I wanted so desperately to press myself against him but forced myself to keep control. "I can't wait to fucking punish you tonight." He whispered as he brought his hand underneath the towel and glided his fingers around my nipple making me shudder.

I felt a sudden burst of confidence wash over me as I spoke."What? To much of a pussy to do it right now?" I raised an eyebrow.

Anger came through him as he removed his hand from my breast and gripped my jaw harshly, forcing me to look at him. "If we didn't have to go down for dinner in ten minutes trust me, I'd fuck you until you'd couldn't stand." He spat, not removing his harsh grip on my face. 

As I was about to open my mouth to respond, a sweet voice called for us from downstairs. "Draco darling could you come downstairs to help me?" Narcissa called. 

He rolled his tongue on the inside of his right cheek before rubbing his thumb along my bottom lip. "You fucking lucky, you know that?" He smirked as he brought his lips to mine. His lips kissed mine aggressively and passionately as I kissed him back. Full of lust.

Once he pulled away he leaned away from me and stood up, helping me up with him. "Get dressed, dinner will be ready soon." 

I sent him a cheeky smile. "Mhm." I hummed as I brushed past him and started to dry my hair with a spell. 

I heard him scoff before leaving the room, letting me get ready for the night. I tried to ignore the warm feeling in my lower abdomen as I removed the towel from my body. I picked up the black dress that I dropped on the floor after mine and Dracos interaction. 

Once I slipped it onto my body I looked at myself in the tall mirror. The dress fit my body like a glove. It hugged my curves nicely and the patterns on the sleeves were flattering. I also added a pair of black heels and tye necklace Draco gave me to complete the outfit.

I exited the room and made my way to the staircase. Every step I took I felt a little more nervous. I know that Narcissa is kind and caring but I don't want to mess up tonight. I want her to like me. As I reached the bottom step, Draco appeared from the kitchen. His mouth opened slightly as he eyed my appearance. 

"I um- I-" he choked out as he looked at every inch of my body. I chuckled softly as I wasled over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. 

"Cat caught your tongue?" I teased as I pecked him on the lips. 

He rolled his eyes. "Shut up." He said as I giggled. "You look lovely" he spoke softly and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Why thank you." I smirked. "I can say the same thing about yourself." 

"Yeah I know I'm irresistible." He raised an eyebrow and smirked. I shoved his chest before rolling my eyes and pulling him along to the kitchen. 

As I walked in I saw a long table placed in the middle of the room with at least ten chairs on each side and one on each of the ends. There was a plate and cutlery placed infront on the chair at the top end and the same on two chairs next to that. I assumed that Narcissa would be sitting on the one at the end. 

As I admired the room, Narcissa walked in wearing a beautiful dark dress that cascaded to the ground. "Ahh Leah you look stunning." She beamed and pulled me into a tight hug. 

"Thank you, so do you Narcissa." I compliment her and sent her a warm smile. I looked to my right and saw food prepared on the counter near the oven.

"Come dears! Foods ready." She spoke as she made her way to her seat. Me and Draco followed behind her and sat next to eachother as we awaited for the food to appear. 

With a quick popping sound, all the delicious looking food revealed itself from the counter to infront of us. There were sausages, roast potatoes, beef, chicken and all sorts of drool-worthy food. I watched as Draco and Narcissa dug into the dishes and took it as I sign to follow. I added all sorts of food to my plate, making sure to show my appreciation. 

"Bloody hell Leah, how hungry are you." Draco said as he shoved a piece of chicken into his mouth. 

I sent him a glare as Narcissa spoke up. "Hush Draco, let the girl eat." She scolded him. 

"The food is lovely Narcissa." I smiled at her as I started devouring the dinner. 

"Thank you dear, I really enjoy cooking. I find it very relaxing." She spoke as she brought a glass of water to her lips. "Do you have any hobbies?" She asked as she placed to glass back down in the table. 

"I like drawing." I said. 

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh wow. So does Draco, you should see some of his work!" She beamed. 

"Mother." Dracos tone was low and unsettling. 

"I didn't know you liked to draw?" I said as I turned to look at him. 

"Sometimes." He shrugged as he kept his focus on his food. I knew he never liked talking about himself and his interests, but I was rather intrigued. I never thought someone like him would enjoy drawing. 

"Could I see some of your work sometime?" I asked hopefully. He sharply turned his head to look at me. I saw as he was about to protest but once he looked into my eyes and saw how hopeful I was he hesitated. He let out a loud huff before rolling his eyes. 

"Fine." He said as he continued to eat his food. 

Relief washed over me as I help an accomplished smile and turned back to my food. 

"So what is it your parents do Leah?" Narcissa asked.

The sadness drained through me rather than skating over my skin. I felt my stomach drop at her question. I felt Draco's body tensed as he placed a reassuring hand on my thigh, trying to calm me. I took a deep breath before answering. 

"They er- they past away not to long ago." I spoke quietly as I fiddled with the hem of my dress. I watched a look of guilt wash across Narcissas face and she shifted in her seat. 

"I'm sorry dear if I would have kno-"

"It's fine really." I sent her a small smile which she returned. 

"If you ever need another girl to talk to you can always come to me." She spoke softly and reached her arm across the table and placed her warm hand onto of mine. 

"Thank you Narcissa." 

All throughout the dinner me and Narcissa spoke about all different topics. To school, my friends my interests and all sorts. Draco chimed in every now and then but he was making an effort.

Dracos thumb caressed my thigh as we finished our food. "We'll be going now mother, thank you for dinner." He stood up out of his chair and pulled me to follow him. 

"No problem son. I'll see you both tomorrow." She smiled to is both and cast a charm to clear up the food and plates. 

Me and Draco started walking up the stairs hand in hand. "I had a really good time tonight." I said. 

He turned his head and sent me a flirtatious smirk. "Mhm" he hummed. "And it's about to get even better." He teased. 

My eyes widened and my body warmed up. 

Merlin it's going to be an eventual night.


	39. Chapter 39

We giggled as we pushed the bedroom door open and forced ourselves inside. Draco immediately pounced, he pressed his lips firmly onto mine and wasting to time to undress me. 

He swiftly took my dress off and threw it somewhere in the room and to be honest I didn't care where it ended up, I just wanted him. He crashed his lips into mine and we started to make our way to the back. I walked backwards as he kept our passionate kiss ongoing. His hands were wrapped around my small waist, his cold, metallic rings digging into my bare skin. 

I felt the bottom of the bed on the back on my legs as I fell backwards, hitting the soft surface. Draco stood up and took off his shirt, exposing his mesmerising body. He bent down and hovered over my body and started his attack on my neck. 

He trailed rough kisses along my neck, chest stomach and teased me by sucking on my inner thigh. I let out a small moan as his lips got closer to my heat. 

"Don't fucking need these." He sneered as he quickly got rid of my underwear, leaving me exposed to him. The cold breeze caused my whole body to shiver. Draco leaned forward quickly and unclasped my bra and crashed his lips into mine once again. Our tongues fought with eachother, our lips melting together. 

He pulled away and brought his lips to my ear. "Don't make a fucking sound." He whispered as he made his way back down to my heat. He teased me, kissing around the area I was so desperate for him to touch. His tongue made it's way up and down my inner thigh as I let out a small moan. 

His head shot up. 

"I've hardly even touched you." He spat. "Look at you, already moaning like a little slut for me." He smirked and without warning brought his lips to my heat. I brought my hand to my mouth to try and conceal my moans. 

My hands gripped the sheets tightly as his tongue played with my clit. I bucked my hips into his mouth, desperate for more. He then forced my hips down with his hands and brought his head up. "You shouldn't have moved darling." He smirked as he stood up and walked over to his desk. 

I was laying on his bed, completely naked and my body held up by my elbows. I watched as he pulled his draw out and searched for something inside. He stood tall, without a shirt and only in his dress pants. He took mine and his shoes off a while ago. 

He let out a devilish chuckle as he finally turned around. My eyes widened as I saw a pocket knife in his hand. 

"Now." He started as he slowly walked closer to me. "I'm gonna fuck you. And if you make any noise, this knife..." he twirled it around in his hands as he looked at me smugly. "... will go deeper and deeper into your skin." He finally reached the bed where he stood at the bottom and started at my naked body. "Are we clear?" He asked.

I took a deep breath as I watched him unbuckle his belt. "Yes." I spoke quietly as fear and desire filled my body. 

He smirked before removing his trousers and underwear. He leaned back down over my body and positioned himself with my entrance. "Are you okay with this?" He asked. 

"I am" 

And with that he thrusted himself deep into my heat as I held my breath, trying not to let out a moan. I felt the knife press against lower hip bone, it's sharpness filled me with lust. He slowly pulled out and forced himself back in harder than before, letting out a grunt as he did so. 

"You feel so fucking good." He said though thrusts. 

I bit down on my bottom lip as he stated to leave marks on my neck, still slowly thrusting in and out of me. He wanted me to feel all of him, and I did.

He started to quicken his pace and buck his hips faster against mine. I couldn't control my pleasure anymore as I let out a loud moan, gripping his hair roughly. "Fuck." I whimpered as I felt the knife press into my skin. 

But for some reason...

I liked it.

I liked the pain. It made the whole experience better.

His thrusts were harder and faster and I made no effort to stop my moans. His hand without the knife came towards the back of my head and gripped my hair tightly. He forced my head back and crashed his lips into mine. We moaned into eachothers mouth as we both enjoyed to crazy amount of pleasure we were receiving. 

I felt him lightly carve something into my hip bone as he continued to buck his hips into mine. The warm blood slid down my thigh, sending me into a crazy amount of pleasure. He brought his mouth to my breasts as he sucked on my nipple, forcing me to let out a desperate moan.

"Cum for me." He whispered into my ear as his pace reached a new speed. My moans filled the entire room as our bodies moved together.

I moaned his name loudly as I finally reached my climax. The orgasm sent me into a euphoric state as I threw my head back out of pleasure.

Soon after I felt his liquid shoot inside me as he moaned into the crook of my neck. He slowed his thrusts until he slowly pulled out of me. He looked down at the blade and my hip, a smirk appearing on his face. He knelt down and licked my wound, consuming the blood that escaped my body.

I softly moaned as he sucked on the blood, cleaning the wound. Once he finished he licked his lips seductively and I pulled his head down to meet my lips as I tasted my own blood. Our lips moved perfectly together, our breathing heavy. 

Once we pulled away I looked down to see his initials 'DM' carved into my skin.

I looked back at him and pressed our foreheads together. 

"I love you." He whispered. 

A crimson red colour appeared onto my cheeks as I smiled. "I love you too." I whispered. 

*****

My body was warm as I woke up the next morning in Dracos arms. My head was placed on his chest as I peeled my eyes open to the soft light hitting my face. I could hear his heartbeat clearly in my ear which made my stomach feel warm. 

He made me feel so safe. 

I stayed like that for a few minutes until I felt his body shift from underneath me. "Good morning." His raspy morning voice spoke. I looked up to meet his ice-like eyes. 

"Morning." I whispered as I connected our lips. He brought his hand up to cup my cheek as he deepened the kiss.

Once we pulled away I took a moment to admire him. 

He was mine.

And I was his. 

I never wanted this to end. But I know it was going to. 

I had two months left with the love of my life. Two months with the one person that makes me feel safe, loved, happy. I wanted to talk to him about it. I usually tried to avoid it, but I needed to talk to him. I didn't want him to mourn me for the rest of his life, I wanted him to live. 

I wanted him to be happy, live a long happy life. Even if it's not with me. 

I just wanted him to be happy.

That's all I've ever wanted.

I know that he hates showing any type of vulnerability or weakness, but I need him to open up. If he doesn't, it'll be worse for him when I'm gone. I need to tell him to be happy once im not here anymore.

"I think we should talk." I whispered as I sat up on the bed, sitting opposite him. 

His brows furrowed as he also sat up. "What about?" He asked. 

I took a deep breath. "The curse" I murmured as I looked down at his sheets and fiddled with them. 

I saw his body tense up as he closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "I dont want to talk ab-" 

"After I'm gone Draco. I don't want you to be sad about it your entire life. I want to to experience life to it's fullest." I spoke.

He shook his head. "No. You're not fucking leaving me Leah. I'm not going to ever let you go." He raised his voice as he got up from the bed. He placed around the room quickly. "What do you expect me to do when you're gone? You're all I have left don't you understand?!" He yelled.

"I don't want to fucking go either Draco!" I shouted as I stood up also. "I'm going to loose you too! But I have no choice, I'll be gone!" 

I took a deep breath and walked over to him. "But you won't be." I spoke quietly as I brought my hand to his cheek. "You need to live you're life Draco. You'll find someone else you love and you'll be happy with them. That's all I want...is for you to be happy." I whispered. 

He placed his hand over mine on his cheek. "You're the only one for me." He whispered as a single tear escaped his right eye. 

That sentence broke me. 

We were made for eachother. Our love was different to anything I've ever felt before. It was one of a kind, it was special. 

Draco POV

I couldn't love anyone the way I loved her. 

She was the first person I ever opened up to, the first person I could ever feel truly happy with. I didn't want to let her go, she was my one and only. I couldn't imagine ever feeling the way she makes me feel towards anyone else. Once she is gone...I'll be broken. 

I'll be alone. 

Without her I'm nothing. 

Every single moment I have spent with her I have cherished. Every second, every minute, ever hour and every day... I loved her. I will always love her, no matter what. 

"Please just promise me Draco." She spoke quietly as she brushed away the tear that fell from my glossy eyes. "Once I'm gone you'll move on and be happy." 

My lips trembled as she spoke. After everything we've been through I could never move on and forget her. Not until now have I really let it sink in that she will be gone. My beautiful Leah will leave me, I'll never see her again. 

Ever again.

I pressed my lips firmly together. "I promise." I lied. I had to make her think that I'll let her go once she's truly gone to settle her mind. I would never let her know that though. 

I fucking loved this girl more than anyone or anything. 

Without her...I'll be lost.


	40. Chapter 40

Draco POV

I had an idea. 

Fenrir Grayback.

A known werewolf and a known killer.

And a known son of a bitch.

I could use him to rid of this curse, pass it onto him. I would do whatever it takes. 

I know for a fact that he won't agree willingly, but I'm sure the imperious curse would help. I don't give a shit if I'm thrown into azkaban for it, I need her alive. I would capture him and convince Leah to give the cure to him instead. He deserves it, he's one of the most despised beings to this day. 

Pure evil. 

I made sure to wake up early for my mission. I looked outside and noticed dawn creeping to the surface. The warm sun hit the blossoming plants and reflected off the deep hue if the lake, causing it too seem metallic. The sun rose like a flower opening, gifting its petals unto the world. Amid the dancing raindrops was the blush of scarlet, the warmth of tangerine. Gazing toward the illuminated clouds, still beneath the ethereal glow. 

I looked to my right and glanced over Leah sleeping peacefully, as if there were no problems in the world. She held a soft expression with her features. He lips were slightly parted, her eyebrows relaxed. Her soft, ivory shoulders were exposed and her dark brown curls fell down her back. Her lips were carefully tinted red and her skin was flawless.

She was a goddess.

I smiled as I watched her chest rise up and down as she breathed. She looked so calm, innocent, beautiful. 

Glancing away I wrote a note to her for once she awakes. She obviously couldn't know what I was doing, merlin forbid what she would do if she did, so I lied. 

And apparated out the manor.

*****  
Leah pov

Upon waking, I burrowed myself into the warm, soft sheets. I rubbed the remainders of sleep from my eyes and gazed out at the horizon; its vivid light extended across a mesmerising sky. 

I reached my arm out to the other side of the bed, awaiting to feel Dracos body. However my skin stayed on the soft silk of the bedding. Confused, I lifted my head up from the softness of the pillow and looked over to where Draco usually slept only to be greeted with his empty spot. 

M stomach dropped, my favourite thing was waking up with him next to me. I tried not to let it get to me, he was probably making food or in the bathroom. But my conclusions were halted once I noticed a letter on the bedside table. 

Hesitantly, I reached over the bed, his scent filling my senses, and took a hold if the rich paper. 

I will be back soon, just got some things to take care of. 

Draco.

I let let a long sigh. A very short, simple and blunt note. He could have at least told me where he is going or what he is doing. Shaking my head I placed the note back down on the table and removed the bed sheets off my body. 

I don't know what I want to do today. I have this whole manor to myself as Narcissa is also out for the day. I guess I could explore it. Even though I have been here for two weeks already I've hardly seen much of the manor. It's massive. 

As I finished getting changed into some fresh clothes I heard a loud pop. 

Startled, I quickly turned around to see a small, thin house elf standing across from me. He had large shaped ears, a long nose and big, round bright green eyes. He also wore white, dirty rags, It looked as if he had been rolling in mud.

"Master told Dobby to bring miss breakfast once miss wakes." The elf spoke, pushing the tray of food towards me with slightly shaking hands. The amount of food on the plate seemed to be to heavy for the small elf to hold.

I quickly took a hold of the tray to help the elf and smiled. "Thank you very much." 

He gave a short nod before clicking his fingers and apparating away. I didn't know that Draco had a house elf, but I should have expected it with him being insanely rich and all. 

I sat back on my bed, leaning against the tall headboard as I ate my meal. The food here was incredible. Every single meal I have had since arriving was more than delicious. 

As I'm eating I think of my parents. Merlin I missed them. I wonder what they would think if me. Would they hate me? I can't help but still feel guilty for there death. I would give anything to feel my father stroking my hair while I slept in his arms. To hear my mothers sweet, calming voice telling me how beautiful she thought I was. 

I wish they could of met Draco. 

I know for a fact my mother would love him. She loved seeing me happy. I chuckle when I think of how my father would throw endless questions his way, he was always so overprotective of me. His only daughter. 

Before I let my emotions get the best of me I push the tray if food away from me and stand up, grabbing my wand as I did so.

The manor was quiet. Silent. It was also cold and ghostly, the high ceiling made me slightly nervous but I brushed it off. As I walked down the wide halls I noticed the many paintings of similar looking people. Each one of them held them same silver-grey eyes that I have been staring at for a long time. I quickly realized that all of these people in these frames were Malfoys. 

I also noticed that they all held a cold expression on their faces. Every man looked angry and powerful. Every woman, powerless. I continued walking, every now and then glancing at some of the pictures, until one stood out to me. 

Lucius.

My heartbeat quickened as I looked at the horrid man. He had a pale, pointed face, with pale blond hair and cold grey eyes. As always he held that walking stick with a snake head that contained his wand. Just seeing his face made me sick. 

I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to hurt him to what he did to me, Draco and my parents. But he's already dead. I needn't worry, he cannot harm us anymore. We are safe. 

I quickly walked away from the painting, not wanting to look at the revolting man no longer and continued to look around the manor. I came across a pair of large oak doors with detailed markings around them. I haven't been in this part of the manor before so I decided to push open the doors and get a look behind this mysterious Door. 

My mouth opened in shock as I viewed the majestic library. It was filled to the brim with all kinds of genres if books. There were several shelves holding the stories, each bundle of pages holding a different meaning. Each word making up a beautiful book, a beautiful message. The curtains were opened wide, filling the room with natural light that hit every single spot. 

I explored the entire room, flicking through some pages of books that looked quite interesting. I would definitely have time to read them. I couldn't believe that Draco didn't tell me about this place. 

After many minutes of searching I came across a pile of papers in the corner of the room. Curious, I picked them up. My eyebrows raised once I noticed that they were pictures of Draco. 

There were ones of him when he was a child, probably about nine years old. Some of him where he looked 13 or 14 and then some of him that looked like they were recent. My eyes were drawn to a certain one that showed him in his slytherin robes. The picture moved as he turned his head over his shoulder towards where he was being photographed and smirked once he saw it. 

That smirk.

That smirk that he always held when he was amused by something he did, when he was proud. He was fucking gorgeous. He looked incredibly good in this shot, more than good. 

And that's when I got an idea. 

Gathering up some of the pictures I headed back to my room. I dove into my bag once I found it, next to the bed, and brought out my sketchbook. I haven't been drawing too much lately so this would be a good excuse to start again. Smiling, I started to draw out the moment Dracos eyes landed on the camera and where he smirked. 

I made sure to capture every single one of his features. I don't know if I would even show him this, he would probably make fun of me if i did. So I'll keep it a secret. For now. 

I spent hours on the drawing. I wanted it to look perfect. Time passed by incredibly quickly and once I finished I was very proud. I've always enjoyed drawing, I found it very relaxing. This made me forget about all my complications and troubles as I focused on his face. 

As I admired the drawing I suddenly heard the sound of apparition in my room. And what I saw before me made my stomach drop. 

Draco stood bruised, covered in deep wounds and blood.

My eyes widened as I saw his eyes slowly roll back into his head and then collapse onto the floor.


	41. Chapter 41

Draco POV

As soon as my feet hit the ground, from apparation, I felt my body take over as I charged towards a small ghastly hut. The windows were boarded up, the brick walls covered in moss and vines. The house itself looked over one hundred years old. 

As I reached the rustic door I expected there to be some kinds of wards around the property. But there were none. 

I chewed the inside of my cheek before pressing my hand firmly onto the handle, pushing the door open. It creaked as it moved open. The sound echoed through the dark house and tightened my stomach. 

It was almost pitch black, the only light coming from the opened door. Some might find this darkness calming, but I found it sickening. 

Now greyback where the fuck are you.

I quickly stepped past the threshold but as soon as the material of my shoe hit the dusty floor, I felt a stabbing pain hit my left hip. I stumbled back against the wall and looked up to meet the familiar haunting eyes, revolting teeth and getting to the point one ugly son of a bitch. 

"I was wondering when you'd finally show up." He grinned at me with yellow teeth. I held up my right hand that was holding my new wound and saw my dark red blood smothered on my palm. 

I held up my free hand, gripping my wand tightly and pointed it at his face. "Why were you expecting me?" I asked. 

I've never had a one and one conversation with the werewolf but him and my father were close but I saw him often at the manor. 

"Of course I was." He stepped closer towards me. ""After you killed your father I new that you'd want to find me and use me to help that little friend you've got yourself." His tone was taunting, I held my hand tighter around my wand, my skin digging into the wood.

"You knew about the curse when Lucius had it?" I asked. 

"I did." He said, showing no emotion. 

"Why didn't he just give the curse to you? Would have saved him a lot of time." 

He chuckled. "Now where would the fun be in that?" He raised a brow. "Tell me Draco. How is that sweet girl you've got yourself?" He was a single step away from me and I felt my blood boil as he spoke of her.

"Don't fucking speak of her" I spoke lowly with fire in my voice, scowling at him. 

He let out a sinister laugh. "I can speak of her however I want. Seen as I'm tye one who turned her into a little wolf all those years ago." 

I froze. 

"What are you talking about?" I questioned but he didn't answer, only held a proud smirk. "Answer me!" I shoved him. 

"Lucius has been planning this for years now." He started. "He told me about his curse and ways to rid of it and asked for my assistance. So, I found a little muggle family and turned the young child into a werewolf. Lucius kept an eye on her for years, and found that easier when she turned out to be a witch aswell and transferred to Hogwarts. And then when he found out you and her had become...close, he finally acted on it and passed the curse to her."

I felt physically sick. 

For years he has been watching her waiting for the moment to strike and give her a death sentence. He forced her a life she didn't want as a werewolf. He hurt her, physically and mentally. Making a child go through that shit.

He held a deadly smirk on his lips. "I bet she tastes bloody amazi-"

I forced him against the wall, my wand pressed firmly on his neck. "Shut your fucking mouth!" I spat. "I won't hesitate to kill you." I saw blood escape where my wand was pressed into his skin. I felt a bit of pride from that. 

He laughed historically.

"You won't kill me Draco. You need me don't you him?" He challenged. 

I chewed on my bottom lip. "Once I force this fucking curse onto you I'll kill you straight away." I sneered down at him. 

"Just like your father?" He challenged and I'm sure he expected that it would somehow bother me but I couldn't care less at this point. 

"Just like my father." I confirmed. I saw a flash of shock in his eyes but he quickly covered it up again. 

I brought my wand infront of his face, still holding back by my other arm and started my spell. 

"Imperi-"

He cut me off by slashing his claws on the right side if my chest. I let out an agonising scream as his shard nails dug into my skin. I fell down onto the floor with him ontop of me, his lips grinning and his face evil. 

My fist collided with his face as he fell to the side of me. I noticed my wand no longer in my grasp and saw it a few feet away from me. Pushing through the pain in my hip and chest I crawled onto the floor towards my wand. 

I heard him collect himself and lunge towards me. With quick thinking I dodged him and swiftly grabbed my wand. I turned and saw him about to sit up again so dove towards him and forced him back down.

I brought my wand up and pointed it back at him and stunned him. 

His body laid frail infront of me with no movement. His face was still angry and tense from when he hit the ground again. 

Get fucked you son of a bitch.

As I stood I felt dizziness take over me, the pain in my wounds was all I felt. My breathing shortened and my my body felt weak. I needed ti get out of here, I needed help. The wounds were deep and threatening.

The last thing I remember before forcing myself to apparate back to the manor was her face stating back at my wounded body. He face filled with fear, confusion and worry. I felt my eyes slowly roll back into my head.

Then I saw black.

Leah pov

I panicked and quickly stood up from the bed towards hid limp body.

"Draco?" I shook hid body in am attempt to wake him. I saw a deep wound on his left him and an even deeper, threatening one on the right side of his chest.

No response. 

My breathing quickened and my heart rate sped up. I ran my hand through my hair as my nerves picked up. What the fuck do I do?

I started to get a hold of myself and take deep breaths as I used my want to levitate his body onto the bed. I unbuttoned his shirt and carefully took it off not wanting to add too much pressure to his beaten body. Blood was smothered all over his chest and the wound was deathly. 

"Dobby!" I called out for the small elf and he appeared barely a second later. 

"Yes miss?" He asked as I brought a wet cloth to Dracos body, cleaning up the already dried blood. 

"Get me as many medical supplies that you have." I ordered, trying to keep myself as calm as possible. Hr looked down at Dracos body and his eyes green widened before disappearing. 

"You're going to be okay." I whispered as I ran my finger along his cheekbone. A moment later, Dobby appeared with many potions and wound healing substances. 

I gathered them all together and placed them on the bed next to me. I found a healing paste and quickly opened it, beginning to softly press it on poty wounds. I added more to the deeper wound than the less threatening one. 

I cast a spell that I was told about once and began to cast it on hid body. I repeated 'vulnera sanentur' over and over again until the wounds started to heal back up. I noticed he had a split lip and cast a quick 'episky' to fix it up. I looked through the potions in the pile and saw there was a calming draught. The liquid fell down my throat and I instantly felt a bit calmer. 

My breathing started to slow down as I realized he was getting better. 

I took his shoes of as he laid there, still unconscious and brought a clean shirt from his wardrobe. Once I put it on him I finally took a seat and relaxed and waited until he woke up.

"Is master going to be okay?" Dobby asked as he walked over to me with a fresh cup of warm tea. 

"Yes I think he's going to be fine." I smiled at the small elf and I brought the hot liquid to my lips. I noticed the elf looking down at his, fidgeting with his hands. 

"Is everything okay?" I asked him. 

He looked up at me. "Dobby was worried about master. Dobby has taken care of master since he was little." He looked up at me shyly. 

A warm feeling came to me. "That's very nice of you Dobby." I placed a hand on his shoulder and sent him a reassuring smile. 

"Master really likes miss. Dobby has not seen master happy for along time until miss came along." 

I chewed my lip to try to hold myself back from grinning but it was no use. I looked down at Dracos body on the bed before speaking. 

"He makes me very happy aswell." I whispered as I placed my hand over Dracos, stroking my thumb on his cold skin. 

"Dobby must go and continue with his chores." And then he apparated away. 

An hour later

I heard a rough groaning sound and quickly turned to look down at Dracos moving body. My body shot to his side as I placed my hand on hid face. 

"Oh my God Draco you had me so worried!" I said as he started to slowly sit up against the headboard. 

"What happened?" He said as he ran hid hands over his face and hair. 

Ignoring his question. "Are you feeling stronger?" I asked. 

"Uh yeah what did you do?" He turned to me. 

You should have said no. 

I smacked my hand on the back of his head as he winced. "Where the fuck were you? Who did this to you? Why the fuck did you leave?" My vision blurred as I felt tears appear in my eyes. "I was so scared I thought I lost you!" I cried. 

"Hey hey hey. Calm down." He whispered as he pulled me into hid arms, next to him on the bed. He ran his hand up along my arm as he tried to calm me. 

"I'm here now okay." He whispered into my hair. 

"Where did you go?" I asked waiting for him to start, what I assumed would he a long story. 

He took a deep breath. "I went to find Fenrir greyback. He's a werewolf and I wanted to use him and force him to have the curse transferred to him with the imperious spell. I wanted to save you, I needed to save you. But when I got there he was already expecting me and.." he told me tye whole story. Greyback expecting him to come, greyback being the one to turn me into a werewolf, greyback being the one to wound him.

"In sorry I wasn't strong enou-" 

I put a finger on his lips. "Draco please. You did the best you could, even though I told you not to do anything." I glared at him. "Please just promise me that you won't do anything like this again." 

I could tell he didn't want to. Once he set his mind on something he wouldn't stop until he got it. But I needed him to stop. I didn't want him getting hurt anymore, or worse killed. I watched as he took a deep breath and nodded his head reluctantly. 

I smiled softly as he pressed his lips onto mine. He kissed me deeply and passionately and I finally felt safe and calm.


	42. Chapter 42

Over the past week Draco's recovery went very well. All that remained from the incident with him and Greyback was scar that sat on the right if his chest. For obvious reasons, due to his injury, we couldn't be very intimate. I could tell that he was frustrated by it, but I was more focused on him feeling better. 

Now that he's fully recovered, things could start getting a bit more interesting. 

It shocked me that Greyback was the one who turned me into a werewolf when I was younger. And it shocked me even more that Lucius has been planning this for many years. My whole life he has prepared for this, ready to take action and force this burden upon me. 

I now had two weeks left. 

I made sure that Draco would never do something like that again. I didn't want him getting hurt, or worse. We had a long talk explaining that we should spend these last two weeks together, happy. I try not to think about not being here anymore, but it's always in the back of my mind. 

Just the thought of everyone being around and living life normally while I'm nothing scared me. But I need to be strong. 

For Draco. 

*****

I decided to wake up early today and spend some time in the Malfoy's huge library. The amount of books that sat in these oak shelves was intimidating. It felt as is each one was watching me, daring me to open their pages and learn their stories. 

I ran my fingertips along the rough spines, my eyes ran over each unique design. Finally settling over one of the many books, I pulled it from its position and scanned over the pages. I realised it was a book I have read once before and decided it would be fun to re-read it.

While I read over the words I suddenly felt a familiar presence from behind me.

"Hello Darling." Draco's husky voice slurred into my ear. I felt his warm breath hit the side of my neck and his arms wrap around my waist. 

"Well hello there." I giggled as his fingers ran over my stomach, I could feel his metallic rings through my thin shirt. 

"What are you reading?" He whispered into my ear. 

"A story about a city with different districts, each one different. Some are more rich than othe-" my breath hitched as I felt his hand pass through the waistband of my skirt. 

"Carry on." He breathed into the side of my neck. I felt him place soft, taunting kisses along my heated neck. His front was firmly placed against my back causing a warm sensation in my lower stomach.

"I- um" I let out a heavy sigh as I tried to continue. "The main character is seen as strong, brave and resourceful and she i-" 

His hand finally reached my heat, over my underwear as he pressed down firmly on my clit causing me to squirm at his touch. I gripped the book tightly as he made a circular motion with his fingers. 

"I can already feel how wet you are for me." He whispered as he sucked on my earlobe making me let out a soft moan. I felt his erection press against my lower back so pushed my hips into him, causing him to breathe heavily into my ear. 

I felt his hand quickly bring my underwear pass my hips and down my thighs as he immediately pressed his hand back against my bare vagina. Without warning he forced a finger into my entrance, resulting me into dropping the book onto the ground. 

His free hand massaged my hidden breasts, his fingers running over my nipples as he continued to pump his finger in and out if me. 

"Oh my god Draco." I moaned as I brought my hand up to grip his hair, my other one pressing against the bookshelf infront of me. 

He added another finger and used his thumb to play with my clit, foring my body to jolt. 

"You like that?" His voice was tormenting and I could feel him grin against my neck. I forced my head back on his shoulder as I hummed a 'yes'. 

He sped up his pace as he brought his fingers in and out of me and I could feel my walls tightening around his fingers. My moans grew louder and louder, the feel of his erection pressed up against me grew harder. 

"You gonna cum for me?" He spurred as my knees became week and unstable. 

"Yes Draco-Fuck!" I moaned as I reached my high. My stomach tightened as an insane amount of pleasure ran throughout my body. My fingers dug into the wood of the wall, my moaning filling to entire room. 

It was a good thing Narcissa wasn't around.

Draco slowly removed his hand from my underwear, I panted as I finished my climax, my stomach filling with butterflies. Draco turned me around as he pressed his lips against mine, our tongues clashing together. 

He brought the hand that he used to pleasure me and brought it to his lips, sucking on my juices. My lips parted as I watched him, a flustered feeling coming upon me. 

I could still feel his hard dick against my body as I slowly reached down and gripped it firmly in my hands. His mouth pulled away and he let out a harsh breath. 

"You don't have to do that." 

I brought my finger to his lips to quiet him and slowly made my way down onto my knees. I ran my hand down his chest until my eyes met with his dick as I licked my lips, preparing to give him pleasure. 

I quickly unbuckled his belt and forced his trousers down to his ankles. My hands ran up and down his thighs, teasing him. 

He gripped my jaw tightly, forcing me to look up at him. "Stop being a fucking tease and open that pretty mouth of yours."

I bit my lip as he let go of my face and brought my hair into a ponytail. Slowly, I pulled his boxers down and his dick sprung out, reaching up to his belly button. I spat on my hand and started to pump his length, he let out a handful of low moans as I pressed my lips against his tip. 

Now, I took his full dick into my mouth, using my hands to jerk the part I couldn't fit into my mouth. "Fuck you take my dick so well." He rasped out, gripping my hair tighter. 

My hands gripped his thighs, pressing against them to hold me up. His hand forced my mouth to take more of him, his tip hitting the back of my throat as I let out gagging sounds.

"That's it-good, good girl." He moaned as he pressed his free hand against the bookshelf I once held. I felt his dick twitch in my mouth and his moans grew louder, I could feel him reaching his high. 

"Fuck I'm cumming." He grunted and I felt his fluid shoot in the back if my throat. He continued to force his dick into my mouth until he finally finished his climax. 

Letting go of my hair, he lifted my face up with his hand and swiped his thumb along my lips, forcing his cum back into my mouth. I swallowed all of it causing him to smirk. I stood up from my position, my knees still a bit wobbly from my climax, meeting hid eyes I smiled softly. 

"You drive me absolutely insane." He whispered as he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. 

*****  
After me and Draco finished in the library we made our way back to our room. I sat in between his legs while we sat on the bed, reading the book I dropped earlier. He was actually really enjoying it, each chapter he would talk about his thoughts on what happened which made me smile. 

We were interrupted by the sound of an owl pecking on the window. Draco complained as I removed his arm from around my waist, standing up I opened the window and took a letter from its beak. I have it a small pet as I walked back over to sit on the bed, reading the note. 

Leah,

Heyyy bitch! So I thought that me and Blaise could come round to see you Tomorrow! I miss you and if I'm being honest Blaise is super annoying so I need to see my bestie. 

Hope to see you soooooon 

Love, Cora (AKA hottest hoe around)

I chuckled to myself as I read over Cora's note, I missed her wit. Seeing her and Blaise could be a good idea, and I might be able to build up the courage to tell her about my situation. 

"Whose it from?" Draco called from the other side of the bed, leaning back and resting his hands behind his head. 

"Cora, she and Blaise want to come round tomorrow." I looked up at him. "If that's okay with you?" I asked. 

"Yeah I don't see why not." He smiled. 

Grinning, I wrote a response to Cora and stood up to give it to the owl. I watched it fly freely into the sunset with my note in its beak, not a care in the world. I was jealous of it's freedom, biting my lip to not let it get too me. 

I turned around and walked back over to the bed and as soon as my body hit the soft mattress, Draco's arm wrapped around my waist. He tugged my body towards him as I giggled and he laughed. His thumb caressed my arm as he leant down to kiss me. 

Now this, this felt perfect.


	43. Chapter 43

The following morning I woke up to the sun beaming through the emerald curtains. The sky was clear, the birds singing their practiced melodies and breeze gentle flowing through the fresh summer air. The day was welcoming and warm. 

Cora and Blaise will be arriving any minute now. 

"Are you going to tell her?" Draco asked me as we sat in the manors living room. I knew what he was talking about, and the thought was keeping me up all night-shielding me from the dreams in my slumber. 

I took a deep breath and fought through the fear lurking in my stomach. "Yes well-I'm going to try." I rubbed my palms together. "I just need to wait for the right moment." 

He nodded his head slowly and put his hand on my thigh for reassurance. "If you need me to help you explain to her," his thumb carresed my thigh. "Then just tell me okay?" 

I turned to look at him, sending him a thankful smile. "Thank you Draco." I put my hand over his, the contact setting the storm inside my body. 

A knock on the door caused my body to jump slightly, releasing the familiar worry in my stomach. 

"It's okay." Draco whispered as he placed a comfortable hand on my jaw, pulling me in for gentle kiss. 

"Do you two wanna stop shagging and let us in!" Coras voice called from outside. I chuckled against Draco's lips as he let out an irritated groan, giving me one last kiss before standing up. We both turned to head to the door. 

As soon as I pulled the door open, a pair of arms clung around my body, legs wrapping firmly around my waist. Cora's familiar scent engulfed my lungs, bringing me a fresh sense of warmth. 

"I missed you gorgeous!" She squealed as she smothered my face with tiny pecks with her lips, causing me to laugh and cringe. 

"Leave some for me later yeah?" Draco mumbled as he brought his childhood friend, Blaise, into manly hug. 

"Cora you can get of me now." I giggled. 

She jumped down, her feet hitting the floor as she smoothed down my now crumpled clothes. "You know you'd hit it if you could." She said sarcastically, sending me a mischievous wink. I rolled my eyes and chucked as I turned to Blaise, giving him a tight hug. 

"Looking amazing as always Leah." Blaise said, pulling away from our hug and wrapping his arm around Coras waist. Draco shot him a glare before I elbowed his ribs slightly, causing him to roll his eyes. 

"Thank you." I smiled as I turned to lead them to the living room. We all sat down on the long, leather couch-facing the rich fire place. "I feel like I haven't seen you guys in forever." I complained. 

"I know! And staying with this one," Cora jerked her head into the direction of Blaise. "For the past month or so has been bloody exhausting." 

"Hey! You're the one who wanted to stay with me over the break." Blaise defended himself causing me to let out a small chuckle. 

"Oh I'm kidding, you know I love you really." She placed a kiss on his cheeks. I felt a warm feeling wash over me as I watched them together. 

"Yeah yeah." He sighed, leaning back on the sofa. 

"How've you been anyway mate?" Draco turned his body in Blaise's direction. 

"It's been alright. Just been with Cora for most of the time, and my..." Blaise and Draco settled in their own conversation, talking about all sorts of topics. Ranging from school to job ideas to family and more. Cora turned to me and began questioning me. 

"So," she smirked. "I'm assuming you and Malfoy have been getting up to a lot in this big manor." She wriggled her eyebrows, sending me a knowingly look with her bright green eyes. 

"Oh shut up." I turned my head to hide the redness creeping onto my cheeks, bitting my lip to try and stop the smile wanting to reveal itself on my lips. "It's been fun, we've been spending a lot of time together." 

"Oh I'm sure you have." She sent me a deadly smirk. 

"Bloody hell Cora you are a handful." I shook my head smiling. 

"You're not wrong." She leaned back. "Just ask Blaise." She winked at me and I instantly knew exactly what she meant. I buried my face in my hands, laughing against them. 

"I'll go get some drinks." Draco stood up, giving my cheek a quick peck before leaving to walk into the kitchen. 

Blaise lightly pushed my shoulder. "You've really done a number on him haven't you?" He smiled, pulling up his cotton sleeves to his elbows. 

"What do you mean?" I asked. 

"He's really changed you know. Never seen the bloke so happy before." He chuckled. I sucked in my bottom lip and grinned to myself, not trying to hide the blush on my cheeks. 

A minute or two later Draco returned to the living room with a set of alcohol. Maybe telling Cora about the curse with alcohol in my system could have me some more courage, push me into doing the right thing. 

"Right." Draco clapped his hands together and set a bottle of the liquid infront of each one of us. "Bottoms up." We all raised our drinks into the air, cheering and letting the alcohol rally down our throats. The taste gave my throat a stinging sensation, making my face scrunch up but I pushed on-forcing the liquid down my throat once again. 

*****  
My friends being around me made me feel warm. The happiness surrounding the room was intoxicating. Their were many laughs, jokes, eye roles, sighs, stories, plans and so much more. This whole get together made me think back to Hogwarts and how fun it was to be around my friends-how much I cared and lived them. 

An our later of talking, and occasional drinking, I thought it would be best to pull Cora aside to tell her what I've been dreading to say for a while now. The alcohol in my system indeed did give me some extra courage and motivation. I pulled her outside the living room and into the kitchen, where we both sat on stools next to the island. 

"So I've been meaning to tell you something that happened quite a while ago." I fiddled with my fingers, the nerves starting to take over the alcohol. "And I think that now is the right time." 

Her eyes opened wide, her eyebrows raised. "You're not pregnant are you!" She exclaimed, putting a hand over her mouth. 

My mouth opened in shock before letting out a small laugh. "Merlin no." I chuckled. "It's not that."

"Thank God." She let out a long breath. "I didn't want another blonde git running about."

This time I let out a real laugh before quickly gathering myself to tell her the real news. The more traumatic news.

Cora noticed my nervous hands and placed a comforting one over them. "You can tell me anything Leah." She looked at me with a warm, safe smile. 

Taking a deep breath I explained to her the full story. How I was threatened by Draco's father. How when the reason I left Draco, it was because of his fathers threat. How when my parents died it was Draco's father who killed them. How when Draco disappeared it was his father keeping him captive. How when I found him, Dracos father set a curse upon me. 

And how I would soon pass from this world. 

At the end of my long story, Coras eyes were glossy. Full of tears, sadness, sorrow, worry and hurt. 

"But you need to listen Cora. We have looked at everything to find a way the break the curse, but theres no way we can do it." I took her hands in mine. "Promise me you won't do anything that could put you in danger to try and help me. I don't want you getting hurt because of me. Promise me that once I'm g-gone you won't mourn me for too long. I want you to live a happy life... even if I'm not there along the way."

I watched as a single tear fall down the right side of her cheek. 

"You and Blaise will be happy together. And I-i can't explain how happy it makes me that you found eachother." Tears were streaming down my face at this point. "You deserve him, and he deserves you. I love you so much. You have been with me through it all. And I couldn't thank you enough for being my best friend." 

I let out a shaky breath once I finished. Mine and Coras hands shaking at the same speed, together. Cora was never one too cry, . She was always strong and brave, but now she needed to let all those tears out. So not as many came afterwards once I was no longer here to comfort her. 

I pulled her in for a tight hug and she immediately starting sobbing in my arms, gripping my clothes tightly with her fists. We stayed like that for at least 10 minutes. Just holding eachother close. Letting out our emotions.

Once she pulled away she brushed another tear that had escaped her eye. "I'm going to miss you so fucking much." She whispered. "But I promise. For you Leah." 

A sad smile came upon my lips and I interlocked our fingers, brushing her hand with my thumb slightly. "Okay come on." I said, bringing my other hand to rid of her tear stained face, making her look presentable. "Let's get back in there." I pulled her back into the living room where Draco and Blaise sat talking. 

Once Draco looked at me he sent me a proud, praising nod before standing up with Blaise and heading to the door. 

"Well it was lovely to see you two again." Blaise said as we all reached the door. "Don't get up to too much trouble while we are gone." 

Draco rolled his eyes before pulling Blaise into a tight hug and I turned to Cora. "Promise?" I whispered as she sent me a small nod with sorrow in her eyes. I pulled her in for a lovingly hug as our final goodbye. 

As she pulled away she turned to Draco, sending him that all knowing, signature Cora smirk. "Come on Malfoy." She said opening her arms out. He rolled his eyes before giving Cora a quick small hug making me giggle. 

Once he pulled away Cora and Blaise stepped out the threshold and into the bright sun. Cora turned her head to look at me sending me once last wave before apparating away with Blaise.

And that would forever be my last sight of her.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning against Draco's body. He snaked his arm around my waist pulling me close as he placed a gentle kiss on my head. 

"You did the right thing." He whispered.


	44. Chapter 44

Draco POV

They say it's better to have loved and lost then to never have loved at all.

Fucking bullshit. 

The thought of her no longer in my life causes an ache in my heart-a pain like no other. It's stays there everytime I look at her. Everytime I see her soft plump lips, her long dark hair that falls perfectly down her back, her smooth skin that begs to be touched, her buttoned nose that fits her face perfectly-she's like a flower that has just been born.

Blossomed to perfection.

A week and a half I have left with this woman who lights up a strong fire in my chest. I would do anything to make her stay. But when I saw the desperation in her glossy eyes the night I got back from the attack of Greyback, I knew I had to promise her that I wouldn't go anything like that again. I would risk my life to help her. But she would blame herself...and I want to be with her in her last moments. 

I don't know what I'm going to do once she's gone. How am I meant to live my life knowing that I will never see her face again? How am I supposed to carry on like everything is normal and I'm not missing that puzzle piece that makes my soul complete. 

She made life worth living. She gave me a reason to open up and reveal to her all my secrets, my pain, my regrets, my love.

Everything. 

Today she has decided to take me to the muggle world-the place she grew up. It amazes me how muggles can live without any magic, how the fuck do they cope? It's strange to think how these people know nothing about the wizarding world, they live life as if there isn't a hidden world full of things they could only imagine. 

"So," Leah hummed while interlocking our arms while we walked around a busy park in her home town. "I was thinking we could go to the Cinema." She smiled up at me with those luring lips, the lips I could kiss all day if I had to. 

I turned to look at my surroundings. Under the summer sun I feel the warmth of those brilliant rays, of light granting us new vibrant colours, softly brushing smiles upon faces and hearts. The birdsong drifts as well as any summertime pollen. It comes as magical as any flute, as improvised as deep south jazz, and as soulful as love's kiss. There were benches, ornamental trees, flowers year round and water fountains in clear lakes that were stocked with Koi carp. 

"What's a Cinema?" I asked, confused. 

She let out a light laugh that echoed in my ears, setting me into a feeling of peace. "It's a place where you can watch movies on a really big screen." She said. I just simply nodded, still unsure what a 'cinema' was but didn't want to sound anymore clueless. 

"I still can't believe you convinced me to come here." I chucked slightly. 

She rolled her eyes and added a little spring to her step. "It's not as bad as you think. You don't have to rely on magic all the time." She said, caressing my sleeved bicep with her thumb. 

I scoffed. "I don't always rely on magic." 

She stopped to a halt, folding her arms over her chest and smirking-her left eyebrow raised. Fuck you're cute. "Draco." She said taking a step closer to me. "You literally was using your wand to bring balls of water from your glass to put them in your mouth the other day." She stated. 

My mouth opened and closed, not knowing what to say because she wasn't lying. She threw her head back into a laugh. I rolled my eyes before wrapping my arms around her body and attacking her with tickles. 

"Draco!" She laughs, trying to wriggle out of my grasp but I held her tighter. "S-stop Draco!" She struggled against me as I laughed along with her. 

"What's the magic word?" I teased, tickling her waist. 

"P-please!" She giggled and I finally let her go. She gasped for air, punching my arm lightly then trying to find a place where I was ticklish. No luck. 

"Ughhh." She groaned, pouting her lips out in disappointment. She looked like a toddler that just had there toy taken away. I laughed to myself before pulling her close and continuing our walk. 

"I'm not ticklish love." I smirked to myself at her defeat. 

"Mhm" she hummed. "Everyone's ticklish, you just need to find the right spot." She turned her head to look at me with a determined look. 

I placed a soft kiss on her temple, turning to whisper in her ear. "How about that movie?" I asked.

Her smile reached her eyes, small dimples revealing themselves-she bit her lip and nodded. 

*****

"There's fucking popcorn in this thing." I complained as we took our seats in what I've learned is the Cinema. I looked it the drink holder and saw bits of popcorn sitting inside. 

Leah sat down on my left rolling her eyes. "It's just popcorn Draco." She said, bringing the straw in her drink to her lips. 

If only that could be me-

"Yeah well it's disgusting." I said slouching in my chair and resting my arms on the arms if the chair. 

I heard her release a small chuckle. "You're cute." She said. 

I snapped my head to glare at her. "I'm not bloody cute. There are many words you can use to describe how good looking I am and you use cute?" I scoffed turning my head to the front. 

"Stop whining you big baby." She giggled, crossing one leg over the other. 

Suddenly the screen infront of us started the movie. How fucking big does this need to be? Do they think we're bloody blind?

"Fucking hell." I said a bit too loudly apparently as a few 'shhh' were heard from somewhere behind me. I turned to the direction to where the twats were sitting before Leah placed her hand over mine, jerking her head to the screen. I rolled my eyes before settling in my seat and watching the movie begin. 

About ten minutes into the movie I found myself already staring at Leah. I watched as she laughed at certain moments, her smile bright and powerful. She sucked in her bottom lip every now and then when she got lost into the screen. It looked as if she was so drawn into the movie, that she was actually there. 

I watched her. Memorizing every single one of her features. 

I looked down at her neck. That same heart necklace I have to her all that time ago. I smiled to myself at the fact she still wore it, everywhere she went. It made me feel special, wanted, loved. I have no fucking idea when I turned into such a soft person-I mostly bland her but it was worth it. 

She's worth it. 

She glanced over to me, sending me a small smile and I took the moment to press a soft kiss onto her full lips. I moved my mouth with hers, my tongue sliding over her bottom lip gently, tasting her. The contact distracted me from all the bad things to come, all the things I didn't want to think about. The ones that haunted me in my dreams, taunting me. 

*****

My experience in the muggle world wasn't as bad as I expected. I wouldn't do it again that's for sure, I have way too much pride for that. But it made me happy seeing Leah happy. 

It was the best gift anyone could give. 

After the movie, we made our way back to the manor-making sure to apparate with no muggles around to see. It was late so we immediately decided to head to bed, tired from our busy day surrounded by clueless muggles. 

Leah fell asleep almost as soon as she changed into her night clothes, collapsing onto the silk sheets and falling into a deep slumber. A warm feeling washed over me as I watched her slrep-she looked so peaceful. I pulled her body under the thick cover, making sure she wasn't too cold while she dreamt. 

As I was getting ready to climb in next to her, an owl appeared at my bedroom window. I placed over to it, clutching the letter in itself black beak. It flew away into the dark sky, not waiting for a reply. With my brows furrowed, I opened the letter. 

Draco,

Cora told me about Leah. I'm really sorry mate. I wish there was something I could do to help, but I was told not too. 

Remember that I'm always here for you, anything you need. You're my best friend. I'll be there all the way.

Love Blaise.


	45. Chapter 45

Leah pov

Each minute, hour, day, goes by in a flash. It felt as if every time I blinked, I'd be wasting a moment with Draco. We hardly ever left eachothers side like we knew that what we had now, wouldn't last forever. Everyone the sun rose I would be thrilled that I got to spend another day with the boy I so dearly loved. But everytime it set, I'd be reminded that another day was gone and soon enough-I wouldn't have him anymore. 

I have a remainder of three days left until my birthday. Normally birthdays are full of happiness and celebration-but not mine. Mine was full of fear, despair...darkness. 

The past week has been full of joy with Draco. We made sure to use our time carefully-spending each and every moment together. But everytime I'd catch him looking at me I'd always recognise that little sense of misery in his luring eyes. 

We never talk about how we only have a short number of days left, it was too hard. We avoided it like a bullet, like if we talked about it-even the slightest bit, we would crumble. He didn't want to talk about it, and neither did I. These last 72 hours were meant to show eachother how much we cared for one another-how much love we had. 

A few days ago I begged Draco to let me bring Silas to the manor. After a lot of convincing he finally gave in. I could tell that Draco wasn't really a cat person, to be fair I don't think he's an animal person in general but, he'll warm up to Silas. The fluffy cat would always try and lay on Dracos chest when we would lay in bed at night. Draco being Draco, he would scoff and end up picking Silas up and throwing him onto the floor. 

However, as I walked into the bedroom today, I saw Draco sleeping peacefully on his side with Silas snuggled next to him. Draco's had was resting of his belly, his head next to silas'. I smiled to myself, going over to the corner of the room to take a photograph of them both, shoving it in my pocket to maybe draw later that day. 

I slowly walked over to the bed, sitting next to Draco to turn wake him up. I shook his shoulder whispering his name until he groaned and stretched, stirring awake. 

"Morning." I giggled, watching Silas slowly waking up aswell. 

"What are you laughing at?" Draco asked, bringing the hand not resting onto cats belly up to rub his eyes. 

"Looks like you two have become friends." I grinned and jerked my head in the direction of silas sound asleep next to him. 

His eyes instantly widened, his face cringing as he brought his hand from silas' belly to shove him off the bed. 

"Oi!" My jaw dropped and I quickly walked to the other side of the bed to pick up Silas, holding him like a baby. "You can't just shove him like that."

"It's a cat they always land on their feet, it's fine look at it." He rolled his eyes, sitting up to rest on both of his elbows. 

"He," I scold while glaring at Draco. "was sleeping peacefully until you decided to act like you weren't cuddling next to him before." 

He scoffed. "I was not cuddling with it." He cringed as he watched me tickle the cats ears. "It probably just came up to me while I was asleep." 

"Mhm." I hummed, not convinced at all. 

"Oh shut up." He shook his head, standing up to stretch. He was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants with a simple black shirt that hugged his arms tightly. When hi lifted his arms up to stretch I caught a glimpse of his toned v-line, I bit my lip while I watched him. 

"Stop looking at me like that." 

I looked up to meet his eyes, putting the cat down on the bed. "Like what?" I teased, walking over to his slowly-swaying my hips slightly. I placed cheeky on the floor and he trotted out the room.

"Like you are now." 

I stood infront of him, bringing my arms around his neck and interlocking my fingers at the back. "Why?" I aske biting my lip again. 

"Because," he smirked, placing his hands in my waist and gripping on tightly. He brought his lips close to my ear, his breath hitting my neck. "It makes me want to bend you over on this bed and fuck you so hard you'll be begging me to stop." He whispered slowly. 

My breath hitched, my lips parting as I brought my tongue out to wetten them. I felt his hands shake their way down to my lower back, reaching down to squeeze my ass tightly making me gasp. He chuckled against my neck, placing small, teasing kisses on my skin. 

Feeling brave I said, "why don't you do it then?" 

His eyes shot open and then next thing I knew was that his lips were on mine. His mouth attacked mine, tongues clashing together. His kiss was demanding and aggressive. His hand reached the back of my head, tugging my hair to force the kiss deeper. His other hand was placed firmly on my back, pulling my body closer to his. He bit my bottom lip, slowly pulling it out until finally letting it go as it bounced back into place. 

He played with the hem of my shirt before looking into my eyes. "May I?" He asked. 

Without answering I stepped back slightly to bring my sweater of myself, his eyes darkened once he saw that I wasn't wearing a bra. He licked his lips as I stepped back towards, rubbing my hands along his chest and shoulders. 

I pushed onto my toes to reach his ear. "You like what you see." I whispered as I brought on hand to play with my breasts, rubbing and massaging them as he watched with hungry eyes. Once I squeezed my nipple lightly, letting out a small moan his hand instantly grabbed my wrist to pull it away-latching his mouth onto it instead. 

I gasped, gripping his shoulders for support as he sucked down on my nipple, his teeth grazing over it slightly. He moved onto my other breast, adding the same amount of perfect pleasure. I placed my head against his shoulder as he massaged my breasts, my breathing loud and heavy.

He gripped my jaw, forcing my head up to look at him. His face was hard, eyes cold, his lips set in a thin line. "Now, bend over and let me take care of you." He said in a stern, commanding voice. 

Biting the inside of my cheek I nodded and turned around. I placed my palms flat on the soft sheet of the bed, my fingers running along it slightly. I turned my head to look at him, watching him remove his shirt in one swift motion and revealing his perfect chest. 

Draco's soft lips kissed up my exposed back, I felt his hardness press against ass as he pushed his hips forward slightly-teasing me, leaving me desperate for him inside me. His hand rested on my hip, slowly sliding down my leggings, every now and then stopping to rub my inner thigh and leaving me soaking for him. 

"Look at you." He sneered in a low voice. "Bent over for me like a good little girl desperate for my cock." He bucked his hips against me, a moan escaped my lips-my nails dug into the sheets. "Fuck, you make me so hard Leah." He completely remover my leggings, his hands rubbing around my underwear, never quite reaching my core. 

"You're gonna take my dick like the dirty girl you are, aren't you princess?" 

I moaned as I heard each word slip of his tongue. I bucked my hips back against him slightly, causing him to let out a groan. "Only if you make me." I teased, biting my lip. 

A loud smack hit my right ass cheek, my body jolted, my mouth opening in a gasp. "Fuck!" I moaned as I felt a small stinging sensation from where his palm connected with my skin. 

"Naughty girl." He cooed, firmly rubbing his fingers against my clit, still covered by my underwear. My hands gripped the sheets tightly, my teeth sinking into my bottom lip. "You like this don't you?" He slowly dragged my underwear past my hips and down my legs, leaving me exposed. "You like it when I punish you. You like being my little bad girl." 

His finger slipped inside of me. A loud moan fell out if my lips my eyes wide and brows furrowed. He worked his finger in and out of me at a quick pace, my wetness covering him. "Always so wet for me aren't you darling?" He chuckled and his thumb played with my clit as he continued to finger me. 

I bucked my hips against his hand as he finger fucked me, my teeth piercing skin as I bit down on it attempting to hold back my moans. 

He added another finger.

My stomach turned, my chest tightening as I felt myself reaching my high. Multiple moans escaped my mouth, Dracos dick growing harder by the minute. My legs began to shake and my walls tightened around his fingers, my lower abdomen begging to release.

"You gonna cum for me sweetheart?" Draco whispered as he sped up his fingers, his free hand coming up to cup my breasts, gripping them. 

"Yes," I whimpered. "Pleade Draco, I want to cum so bad." I pleaded, turning my head round to look at him with glossy eyes. 

He smirked at me, twisting my nipples lightly causing me to moan even more. "Cum then my darling." He pressed his hips forward against my ass. "Cum and let me hear how good I make you feel." 

Then I let go. 

I released all over his fingers, my mouth falling open as I screamed from my orgasm. My body jerked, legs shaking and almost crumbling to the ground. He continued to fuck me with his fingers through my orgasm. My body grew hot and heavy, my eyes rolling back into my head. The feeling rushed throughout my whole body, waves of pleasure filling my blood.

His fingers slowed down as my orgasm came to an end. My breathing was heavy and rigid. 

I heard Draco unbuckle his belt and remove his trousers and underwear. I could feel his hard cock against my ass, I was desperate for him now. I needed to feel gin. All of him. 

"Draco." I breathed, my voice shaking slightly. "Please fuck me already." I forced my ass towards him, his tip touching my entrance, making my body shudder. 

"As you wish." 

He forced himself inside me straight away, he easily slid in because of my previous orgasm. His hands gripped my hips tightly digging into my skin, leaving bruises. His snapped against mine, the sound of our skin connecting filling the room. I screamed out, cursing and scrunching my face up as the pleasure filled my body. 

"You like it when I fuck you hard, hm?" He groaned. "The feel of my dick inside of you makes you weak to your fucking knees doesn't it?" 

I moaned in response, struggling to find any words as his cock filled me. Any stress I had dissolved. This moment was the only thing that mattered, the only thing I cared about. His skin pressed against mine made me forget about everything that made my heart sink. 

He thrusted deep inside of me. His hand came up to grip my hair, forcing my back to arch naturally. "You looks so pretty when I'm fucking you." He whispered into my ear, sucking down on my earlobe as I whimpered.

He let my head go to return his hands to my hips, forcing them back as he fucked my pussy. "All mine." He moaned , bucking into me furiously. The feel of my walls around his dick was heaven, it felt unreal, the pleasure was indescribable. 

My lower abdomen flustered, growing tight once again. I felt that familiar feeling approaching once again. My forehead began to sweat, my moans were uncontrollable-escaping without permission. Draco's pounding grew sloppy, I could tell he was close too. Head growing heavy, I let it fall forward against the bed,eyes closing and feeling myself reaching that climax. 

"Fuck I'm gonna cum Leah." Draco's voice moaned from behind me. His hand snaked down to my core, beginning to add pressure and play with my clit. My eyes shot open as an insane amount of pleasure shot throughout my body like lightning. 

"Me too." I dug my fingers into the sheets, beeding to release the pleasure on something. "Cum with me Draco, please." I begged. 

He pounded into me multiple times before moaning, "fuck, do it now!" 

We released together. His cum filling me up. His head fell backwards as his mouth opened and multiple groans left his lips. Our moans were the only thing heard in the room. My whole body trembled and shook as I came. My mouth was dry and my body weak. 

Once we both finished out climaxes, he slowly pulled out. I winced, my core slightly sore from the intense sex. Once he was fully out he pulled my up from my bent over position, turning me to face him. 

"How the fuck do you make me feel that good?" He chuckled, tucking a hair behind my ear. I knew I looked a mess, I could feel some hair stuck to my forehead with sweat. But I knew he didn't care.

I laughed lightly, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his lips softly. 

"Because you can't resist me." I teased while smirking against his lips. He rolled his eyes before kissing me back eagerly, softly placing his hand on my cheek and rubbing it slowly.


	46. Chapter 46

Excitement filled my body as I opened each one of my presents for my thirteenth birthday. Dark purple wrapping paper was scattered across the carpet floor in the living of my house. I sat cross legged, back leaning against the couch, fingers tearing open present by present. 

My father sat at the edge of the sofa, his ankle draping over his leg with a cup of coffee in his hand. He had a warm smile on his lips as he watched me, his only daughter, rapidly rip open my gifts. His hair was ruffled from only just waking up from his slumber. Tired but gleeful eyes peered down at his cup, blowing lightly before taking a short sip. 

My mother was trying to keep up with my fast pace as she shoved ripped wrapping paper into a black bin bag. He hair was frizzy, tied into a low loose bun. Her glasses sat on the bridge of her nose-every now and then she should push them up higher if they slipped down. 

"Oh my gosh!" I beamed. Behind the purple paper revealed a new drawing kit-more expensive then the one I had sitting in my bedroom. I traced my fingers over the light oak, sliding them down to the front of the kit where there were two metal pieces holding the kit together. 

I looked up with glowing eyes to see my father already watching me with a wide smile. "Don't just stare at me like that open it." He jerked his head forward, edging me to open the kit. 

Biting down on my lip eagerly, I fiddled with the metal picks until they shot open, revealing all sorts of art equipment. 

On the inside of the opened top multiple coloured pencils were neatly lined up together. Next to them were pastel pencils, set in a rainbow formation. On the left side on the top there were graphite sticks and chalk. Looking at the left bottom of the kit, there were sharpeners, rubbers and small rulers-all basic, required equipment for a drawer. Finally glancing down to the middle bottom, there were small, thick and medium brushes and ink-begging to be used. Nest to them were sets of paint ranging from every single colour imaginable. 

"Do you like it?" My mother fell down to the couch next to my father, rubbing the slight bit of sweat from her forehead. "If not we can go back into town to get another one instead if it isn't that go-"

"No! No, I love it!" I grinned like a Cheshire cat while wiggling my fingers on the sides of the box. 

My mother let out a sigh of relief as my father chuckled, placing his hand on her thigh. "I'm sure Leah would appreciate any present we got her Lydia." 

"Obviously!" I scoffed playfully before standing up and placing my new present to the side. I climbed onto the couch and launched onto my parents, laughing and engulfing them in a tight, messy hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I squealed.

"My god Leah I can hardly breathe!" My father laughed wrapping his arms around me and my mother to bring us close to him. Multiple sounds of happiest escaped all our mouths as we enjoyed this moment together. 

My mother pulled away slightly once we all calmed down. She placed her hand on my cheek, her warm skin making my heart flutter. She looked at me with beautiful baby blue eyes, her lips smiling softly. "You've already grown to become so beautiful." She whispered, rubbing my cheek slightly. 

"Muummm." I groaned, cheeks flaming red from embarrassment. I heard my father chuckle at my left and I sent him a warning glare. 

He put his hands infront of him for defence before shaking his head, grinning. "She isn't lying Leah. You're the most beautiful person in this world." He said making me roll my eyes slightly but I couldn't stop the smile spreading on my lips. 

"Exuse me? What about me?" My mother jokingly pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"You're a close third." My father smirked when my mothers mouth opened in protest-eyes widening. "It goes Leah, me and then you." He poked her side teasingly and she let out a small whine. 

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes still smiling before attacking us both in cuddles again-placing kisses all over our faces making me skirm. 

This moment made me feel that, whenever I felt lost, alone or hurt...

I could always come home whenever I needed to be loved by the people that loved me most. 

*****

My body jolted awake.

Draco's arm around my waist loosened as I sat up, panting softly. I looked around, scanning the room I was in to assure that I wasn't in my living room-with my now dead parents. My heart sank when I realized I was still in the malfoy manor. My parents weren't here. Their hugs weren't here, their love wasn't here. 

That wasn't just a dream, it was a memory. The day of my thirteenth birthday and the day I got my first, professional art kit. The art kit that still sits in my old room in my parents old house. 

I missed them so much. 

Looking down to my right I saw Draco sound asleep peacefully. His face always softens when sleeps, his eyebrows don't furrow, they rest. His lips part slightly as he breathes, his eyelids pressed closed. I could see the part of his chest where the scar still lays, clearly visible but in my eyes unnoticeable. A scar does not define a person. They can be seen as something strong and something to be proud of-something that others might find disturbing, but if you yourself believe that they are not a sigh of weakness then that's the only thing that matters. 

I reached my hand forward to lightly trace my fingers along the mark of the scar. I found it so beautiful. It reminded me of how Draco would do anything for me without any second thought, reminded me of how much he cares for me. That's what set my mind at ease-watching him. 

His body moved slightly, his eyes fluttering open slightly revealing his dark blue hues in the shadowing room. His hand resting on my stomach caressed it, gliding in slow circles-I was sure he could feel the tension in my body from my sudden dream. 

"What's wrong love?" He whispered in a deep croaky voice that made me shudder. 

I-um." I stuttered slightly trying to fund the right words. It wasn't a bad dream, no. But was it even a good one? Reminding me of how I no longer had my parents, no longer had their love. "Just a Dream." I shook my head slightly. 

He propped himself up on one elbow, levelling my body. His hand cupped the side of my face, rubbing my skin exactly like my mother did in the dream, before placing a soft kiss on my cheek. "Come back sleep," he whispered into my ear. "It's alright, I'm here." His arms wrapped around my waist as we both slowly settled back down onto the bed. 

I turned my body a little to rest my head into the crook of his neck, letting his scent surround me. His own head nuzzled into my hair, his arm pulling me closer to his chest as if I would disappear from his grip at any moment. I felt the feeling of soft lips press against my forehead as my mind slowly dozed off—sleep taking over my body once again. 

Once the lips released I heard him murmur into my hair-

"I've got you."

*****  
Tomorrow would be my last day with Draco. My last few moments with him. My last place of happiness. 

I found myself standing outside the house with Draco by my side. When we woke in the morning I asked him if we could come and see my parents house. He was reluctant at first, only because he didn't want to see me upset from seeing it and being surrounded my the many memories made in this building, but I assured him that I could handle it. 

The house itself looked exactly the same on the outside. However, I was afraid that maybe on the inside if find it torn apart from when Lucius attacked them. I noticed the once blooming patch of flowers were now dead, weak and frail. They looked trampled on, looking at them felt like a stab in the heart-it somehow reminded me that that was how my parents were left. 

Dead. 

Shaking my head I took a step forward, Draco close behind me. Once I reached the porch I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath-my hands starting to shake, tremble with a feeling that made my stomach tighten but in a sickening way.

The feel of a soft hand entering the grip of my fingers settled my nerves slightly. Draco stepped next to me, his shoulder brushing against mine as he turned hi head to me. "You can do this." Is all he said before reaching his arm out to twist the knob and push the door open. 

I opened my eyes after a few moments, taking in that familiar scent that sat in my house. The smell almost made me break down instantly but I forced myself to be strong-remembering Draco's words. 

You've got this.

The heart necklace sitting calmly on my chest pulsed slightly. Thinking for a moment I remembered that Draco's heart was connected to this jewel. Realizing he must be feeling anxious for me I rolled my shoulders back, lifting my chin up higher and walked through the door. 

I stood in the hallway, all the furniture in the house would still be here untouched. I had some cast a charm to stop any muggles from entering the house or growing suspicious that no one was to be seen inside. This way in other peoples lives it looked as if Lydia and Scott Austin were still very much alive, living life normally. 

I looked to my left and watched Draco walk into, what I remembered to be, the living room. 

The place where I had the dream was still the same, small, bright living room. I glanced over to the couch where my father sat, frowning when I saw it empty. 

"Sure is really..." Draco paused for a moment as he tried to find the right words to describe the room. I quietly chuckled to myself when I noticed that this is the complete opposite of how Draco would decorate. "...sweet." he said simply. 

"Not your style huh?"

"Definitely not." He scoffed, shaking his head a little. 

The next room I wanted to see was my own. I've almost forgotten what it looks like. Are my walls pure white, or a more creamy kind of colour? Is that cardigan my mother gave me for my fifteenth birthday still tucked at the back of my wardrobe? 

"I want to show you something." I smiled softly. 

"Lead the way."

I lead him to the stairs, the second step creaking slightly just like how it did when my father would chase me up them when I was little. Once reaching the top I took a left in the direction of my room, glancing over my shoulder to see Draco looking at everything his eyes could admire. 

Standing infront of my door I looked over the butterfly stickers pressed onto my door, hearing Draco laugh beside me. 

"What!" He said when I glared at him. "It's cute." He shrugged with a small smirk. 

Rolling my eyes I pushed the door open, stepping inside. As soon as I did Draco spoke up. 

"Bloody hell this is so you." He said looking at everything in my room. My bed was next to my window, the curtains hanging loosely-bed still made. 

I had vines handing down the walls for decoration, many different muggle posters stuck onto the walls. A few of my own drawings hanging here and there. 

"What do you mean?" I asked him confused.

"I mean," he walked over to my desk where many trinkets laid, picking one up. "How much shit do you have, there's little objects and random things everywhere!" He exclaimed now glancing over to my shelve. "What the fuck is that!" 

I followed his gaze over to where a pokemon plushy sat. I rolled my eyes, slightly embarrassed by how some of the things in my room were a little silly for my age. But once I became passionate about something, it was hard for me to part with the things close to it. 

"It's a muggle thing." I said simply. 

"Looks like a duck on crack." He said pointing at the psyduck plushy. I laughed before shaking my head, looking for the thing I came here for. 

Rummaging under my bed, I groaned until I felt the box laying at the far back, almost near the wall. I pulled it out, instantly opening to inspect its goods. Some pencils were missing, some sharpeners and some brushed but overall it was still in good shape. I could easily whip out a few more drawings with this equipment. 

I tucked the kit under my arms, turning around to see Draco glancing down at something on my desk-his back to me. Furrowing my brows I stalked over to him, my heart sinking once I realized what he was looking at. 

It was a picture of me and my parents. I was 15. I sat in the middle while my fathers arm wrapped around both mine and my mothers shoulders, pulling us all together into a tight hug-smiles bright. 

Draco's body was tense next to mine, his eyes never leaving the picture-I placed my hand on his shoulder, rubbing it softly while I watched him.

"Your mothers pretty." 

I looked at his eyes, watching the grey in them overlook the blue-only letting small amounts become visible to the human eye. 

"You have her eyes." He said, finally turning his head to face me. "And your fathers smile." 

I couldn't help but let my lips stretch into a smile, apparently similar to my fathers. But I noticed something change in his eyes, they flickered with something unsettling, something that seemed to always lurk deep inside of him like a ship sinking into the ocean, with no hope of survival. 

It was guilt.

His father was the one that killed them. And he couldn't help but feel responsible for it, feel as it it was all his fault-like he was the one who killed them. 

My hands cupped his face instantly, pressing our foreheads together, our lips brushing slightly. "I don't blame you one bit Draco." I whispered. 

He bit his lip. 

"I'm sorry they're not here." Is all he said before closing his eyes to take a deep breath.

I wrapped my arms around his broad body and hugging him tightly, reminding him that as long as I had him here with me right now-in this moment-that I felt everything was perfect.


	47. Chapter 47

Once me and Draco visited my childhood home we made our way back to the manor. I brought back my drawing kit with the thought I could get some extra drawings done. Most of them drawings will be of Draco. I haven't allowed him to see any of my drawings, I'm not even sure he knows about them but, I'm doing this for him. I want him to have something when I'm gone. 

When we got home it was quite late so we immediately went to bed, holding together in eachothers arms—our bodies tangled. Realising that this would be the very last night like this scared me. The last night I could hold Draco while we drifted off to sleep. 

"You look beautiful." Draco commented with a smile. A real smile, the smile that could light up a room and blossom dying flowers. 

"And you look handsome." I smirked at him and he let out a small chuckle. 

Draco was actually a very good dancer which surprised me. As we moved in sync he pulled me of the ground spinning me and resting me back down. I laughed as we turned together. "When were you so good as dancing?" I asked laughing. 

"I'm good at a lot of things." He smirked and sent me a flirtatious wink. I rolled my eyes at him and we continued to dance together, taking in this amazing moment.

"You still wear it?" He asked, eyeing the necklace he gave me. 

I smiled. "Of course, I never got rid of it." I said.

He stared deeply into my eyes for many seconds, just watching me as our bodies moved together. 

"What?" I asked confused, raising an eyebrow as he spun me in a circle—following tye other dancers leads.

He took a deep breath and tightened his grip around my waist. "I just don't understand how I got so lucky." He whispered. 

My heart instantly jumped and my stomach exploded with butterflies. Oh merlin why did he have to be so fucking perfect. My cheeks turned a crimson red and my smile was wider than ever. I placed my head into the crook of his neck as he leaned his against mine. 

This moment was perfect. In this moment, I didn't care about anything but him. He was my world. He was my one and only.

He was mine. 

I woke up with a small gasp, my fingers twitching slightly. The sun was just rising above the many mountains in the distance—hardly any clouds in the sky. I looked at the clock in the corner of the room, realising that it was 4:00am. Rubbing my hands over my face, in an attempt to wake my body up, I took a deep breath. 

The dream was a memory of the ball at Hogwarts. Thinking of it made my heart flutter—it was such a fun night dancing with Draco. Just being with him set my body on a high, his presence was warming. Things felt so much simpler back then. But that night however, I was informed of my parents death. 

I quickly shoved that thought aside, reminding myself to just think of dancing with Draco. The way our bodies moved together in sync, our skin touching feeling like electricity. Our eyes locked one one another, memorizing each shade of colour in them. 

Draco shuffled next to me and my head turned to look down at him. Once our eyes met we both were instantly thinking the same thing—both knowing...this would be our last day together. 

*****

Once I got out of bed I headed straight to the shower. I couldn't look at Draco for any longer without breaking down infront of him. I've been strong for so long, not showing any weakness—but I can't keep it in any longer. I put up this wall, hiding my emotions and not letting them break through for everyone to see. I could feel every brick slowly falling out of place. 

It's really hit me that this is my last day.

Turning on the shower, I didn't bother taking my clothes off. I walked in fully clothed, the warm water soaking the fabric instantly—sticking tight to my skin. The shower floor was cold against my feet but was soon warmed by the water hitting the tiles. 

My back hit the wall, my hands came to my head—slowly sliding down my face in an attempt to dissolve the stress. The water was hitting my face and chest before my body started to slide down the wall—water hitting my entire body. 

My breathing grew quicker, each breath coming out sharp and heavy through my lungs. I tucked my legs to my chest, folding my arms over them tightly. My nails dug into my skin, leaving a crescent shape marked visible. Eyes screwed shut, I tried to force back the tears but it was useless. They broke through my eyes like a strong river. 

Soft sobs escaped my lips, my toes curled as I squeezed my legs closer to my body. I sobbed into my hands and the tears dripped between my fingers, raining down onto the shower floor. My breathing was ragged, my chest tight and painful as my small cries fell from my throat. 

A sudden loud cry tore out through my lungs and out of my mouth—the sound echoing off the walls. I couldn't hold it in any longer—it was begging to be released. My body started to shake as my heart quickened, I could hear the the beating loud, it surrounded my body. 

The door burst open and I didn't need to look up to see who it was. 

"Shit." Draco breathed as he watched me finally break down. I heard shuffling as my cries continued to scream out my throat. 

I felt his presence infront of me as he placed his hands over my shoulders, the contact jolting my body awake. 

"No!" I screamed as I pushed his arms away, shuffling to the corner of the shower. Draco's clothes were soaked, just like mine. "I can't-can't do t-this!" I sobbed as my fists hit the ground in an attempt to dispose of the pain. 

"Leah," he whispered, slowly making his way closer to me. "It's okay, just breathe." His voice was steady and calm—he was trying not to set me off again. 

My fists were bruised but I needed more, more pain. 

My hands came to my hair, digging my nails into my scalp as I pulled on my locks. Tears streamed down my face, mixing with the shower water. My chest was rising up and down at a fast pace. 

"Leah, please!" Draco grabbed onto my wrists tightly, pulling them away from my hair. "I need you to calm down." My head leaned back onto the wall as my sobbs and cries continued, the panic in my body not changing. 

A painful scream wretched from my lungs, my body sinking lower to the floor. "It hurts," I sobbed. "Draco it hurts, I don't want to do this!" My face scrunched up, I couldn't stop the tears from falling out of my eyes. 

"Darling, I need you to let me touch you okay?" He said in a warm, settling voice. I opened my eyes slightly and saw his own glossy, full of tears that were threatening to release. His hands were shaking slightly with mine. "You need to trust me." 

I looked at him for a moment, noticing his pleeding, worried face. I slowly nodded, letting him pick me up by my waist. He set himself on the floor with me straddling him, my body instantly sunk onto his chest. I cried into his neck as he carresed my back with his hand, slowly stroking up and down. "Shhhh, you're okay. Just breathe for me Leah, breathe." He whispered in a shaking voice, his free hand coming up to my hair to massage it.

My cries quieted but still continued, my mouth fell open as I hugged him tighter—refusing to let him go. "I'm s-scared Draco." I felt his body shake from underneath me, his nose sniffled. "I don't want to leave you." I sobbed, gripping his wet hair in my fingers tightly. 

"I don't want you too either." Something hit my right ear. At first I thought it was the shower water, but then I noticed that the water was only hitting our feet. A draining feeling set in my stomach when I realized, it was Draco's own tears. 

"Look at me." He whispered as he placed his hands on both sides of my face. I lifted my head up so I was eye level with him as they slowly peeled open. "You need to be brave. Just think, you wont be alone, you'll be with your parents Leah. Think about how happy they'll be to see you. You need to be strong, for me."

Tears fell from his eyes when he finished, I could tell it was painful for him to say. I was leaving him, he would be alone. 

A sob broke from my throat. "But Draco, what about you?" I placed my hand on his cheek, brushing one of his tears away with my thumb. 

He pulled his bottom lip tightly between his cheek. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. All I'm asking for is that you'll be strong for me okay?" He rested his forehead on my own, closing his eyes. "Promise me." He whispered.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my forehead closer against his. I needed to strong for him. It hurt us both seeing eachother like this. 

I had to be brave. 

"Okay. I promise Draco." I whispered as he held me on the floor. Our clothes soaked and wet—our bodies relying on eachothers warmth.

*****

We sat on a tall hill, the sun slowly setting as the lake steadily moved. We were leaning on a tree. I sat between Draco's legs, my back pressed against his chest and his arms wrapped around my waist. We were reading a book, Draco holding it infront of us for us both to read together. 

The lake nurtured the fish within it as the mountains nurtured its calm and steady waters. The willing canvas of mountain and sky brought its own artistic watercolour effect to the daytime. There were ducks in the waters, some huddled together, others enjoying their own presence. 

After the shower, Draco cleaned me up. Made sure I was properly bathed. I wasn't ashamed of him showering me, it was actually quite calming. He washed my hair with his own shampoo, making sure to wash it all out afterwards. Running his fingers over my skin, he smothered my body with the shower gel—his scent consuming my own. 

After the shower we spent most if the day together. We had breakfast, talking about our lives before school—when we didn't know eachother. It was weird to think about how we have only known one another for just under a year. 

It felt like a lifetime. 

We walked through the manor together, he showed me every room and the memories he had of them. He showed me where he and dobby would play games together when he was a child. He showed me where he broke his arm once trying to grab a book from a high place. He showed me the room with his favourite view from a window. 

He showed me everything. 

We sat in his room, snacking on multiple wizard sweets that I hadn't had the joy of trying. At one point I snatched one of his favourite flavour sweets, green apple flavor obviously, and jumped of the bed when he lunged at me to take it back. He chased me around the room before picking me up and throwing me onto the bed, eating the sweet right infront of me. 

And now here we are. Sitting on a quiet peaceful hill with just eachothers presence. It was 10:00pm. The orange tint of the setting sun was beaming onto our skin, warming our bodies at the night crawled. 

"Draco?" I asked as he turned the next page of the book. 

"Mhm." He hummed into my hair, thumbs stroking my skin lightly. 

"What are you going to do once you've finished school?" I asked. 

He was still for a moment, his body tensing up until he let out a long sigh. "I haven't really thought about it." Is all he said. 

My brows furrowed, mind thinking for a second before an idea popped into my mind. "You're mother said you like to draw, didn't she? How about you do something to do with drawing?" I asked. 

Silence.

"Maybe." He said after many moments as he closed the book shut, pulling my body up onto his lap and turning me sideways—I layed bridal style against his chest. 

We just layed there until it started to get dark. His body is so familiar to me - the way it moves, the smell of pepermint, even the sound of his heart beating I've memorized. The arms that held me were soft, yet strong, the feel of his body so close to mine soothed my mind. In his embrace the world stopped still on its axis. There was no time, no wind, no troubles. 

But when the clock would hit midnight, everything will be gone.

*****

We fell onto the mattress, lips pressed together forming a loving kiss. In the emotion of the kiss a volume of passion is spoken that transcends the works of the great poets combined. 

His body hovered over mine, hands roaming over the skin hidden by my clothes. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pushing him closer against me as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. He placed a thumb and finger under my chin, our tongues swirled around eachother as he slowly lifted my shirt over my head. 

A moan fell from my lips when he smothered kisses on my neck. Those sweet kisses upon my neck were the key to my heart and soul, for every time he placed them there I knew I'd adore him for all time. He moved his lips down to my collarbone, my body shivering when he slowly licked the top of my breast. 

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met." He whispered. I threw my head back onto the mattress when he sucked on my skin, swirling his tongue on the spot slowly. "No one will ever compare to you." He whispered as I tugged on the hem of his shirt, signalling for him to take it off and in one swift motion he removed it, tossing it onto the floor. I admired his body, memorizing it for the very last time—making sure I know it perfectly.

He leaned back down to capture my lips in a slow but demanding kiss, fingers playing with the back of my bra until it unhooked. Once undone he pulled the straps sundown my my arms until my bra was completely off, latching his mouth on my breasts. 

I whimpered when the kissed around my nipple, moaning when he finally sucked on it—my back arching against his bare chest. His hand snaked down my exposed stomach before reaching down to unbutton my jeans, pulling down the zipper straight after. 

I leaned forward slightly to remove them and bringing my underwearwith them, passing them down my hips then my legs straight after. I grabbed the back of Draco's neck to pull him down with me, kissing him again and again, never wanting to let him go. 

His fingers pressed against my clit, my mouth instantly opening to let out a moan in his mouth. His other hand tangled itself in my hair, mine grasping onto his shoulders. He started a slow circular motion with his fingers, always going at a perfect pace. I could feel how wet I was and I knew he could to, just from his touch. 

"Oh Draco." I breathed against his lips. He slipped one finger in my entrance forcing a louder moan to break from my mouth. I gripped his shoulder tighter as he moved his finger in and out of me—adding another to give me more pleasure. 

I felt his erection press against my thigh, knowing it was eager to be released I moved my hands down to squeeze it. A groan escaped his lips as me moved to kiss my neck, leaving marks while he sucked on the skin. I swiftly started to unbuckle his belt, pulling it off and trying to unbutton his trousers but failing. 

I heard him chuckle against my neck before he pulled away to peck my lips and skillfully remove his trousers with one hand—the other still mending my core. Once he removed his trousers he pulled his underwear down to release his large erection. 

I pushed him back down closer to me, moving my hand to jerk him off as he used his thumb to play with my clit, still fingering me. He gripped my hair, pulling on it slightly and letting out a handful of moans while I moved my hand up and down his cock. 

He removed his fingers from my cunt, leaning his arm against my head as I felt him align himself against my entrance. He looked into my eyes, pressing his forehead against mine. Pressing my hand against his cheek I kissed him lightly on the lips, nodding my head before he entered me. 

A soft moan fell from my mouth as did his. He rolled his hips against mine, his cock filling me up—my lower abdomen screamed with pleasure. This sex felt different than any other time we've done it. This time...we were making love. 

Our lips were hovering over eachother, not kissing but sharing our breaths—moaning in eachothers mouths. My body moved everytime he would push back inside, rapture flowing through my body each time he did. His hand grasped onto my breast, rubbing my nipple in his long fingers. 

"I love you." He breathed against my mouth before kissing me quickly. "I love you so fucking much. I could never love anyone as much as do you." He grunted while rocking his hips down on mine, pace growing faster. 

I cupped his cheek in my palm, brushing his skin with my thumb. "I love you too Draco, more than anything." I moaned while wrapping my arms around his back, nails digging into his flesh as he moved inside of me over and over again. 

"Please just never forget how much you mean to me." He whispered, pulling his head back slightly to watch my face while he made love to me. "You've changed me, I can never thank you enough for that." His hips jerked even faster against mine, my stomach starting to grow tighter.

I felt my eyes sting as tears clouded up my vision from his words. "I won't Draco, I promise you." I moaned as he moved his hand down to my clit, rubbing it as he pounded into me. A single tear fell down my cheek, Draco's thumb slowly brushed it away as he kissed me again. 

The only way to understand love is to feel it, embody it, embrace it. The power of love will always be greater than any other. Our love, is greater than any other. 

I felt him twitch inside if me, he was close and so was I. My hands slipped up his neck and into his hair tugging on it as i felt my body grow hot. "Draco, I'm close." I moaned while he quickened his thrusts. 

"Cum with me, love." He whispered and at them words I easily came undone. His liquid shot inside of me, mixing with my wetness. Many moans fell from both our lips, my face scrunched up in pleasure. His hips slowly rolled against mine throughout my orgasm, making sure I can feel the best that I can. 

He crashed his lips against mine, immediately pushing his tongue to tangle with mine as we breathed in eachothers mouths. Once our moans slowed down, he carefully pulled out of me—me kissing me one more time before falling down next to me. Both our chests were moving up and down, panting from our orgasms. 

"I love you Draco." I whispered, turning to face him. He leaned forward to press a kiss against my forehead, brushing my hair out of my face. 

"I love you too, my darling."

He moved off the bed, picking up my clothes and his. He pulled my shirt over my head for me, sliding on a fresh pair of leggings straight after. Once he finished clothing me, he put on his underwear—not bothering with anything else before lying down next to me again. 

He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me into his chest. He kissed the top of my head as I placed my leg over his, trying to get as close as I possibly can to him. Taking a deep breath I placed my arm on his chest with the scar, my necklace sitting on my chest while he played with my hair. 

I looked at the clock and it read 11:57pm

This love, this feeling, is just him and me. I could travel the world and the seven seas; I'd still have to come right back here if I wanted true love. It's not that nobody else wants me, or him, but that we were born to spark and run the same course. We are the protectors of one another.. The trust I give him, that he gives me, is what morphed us to fall for eachother. 

11:58pm

He never leaves my mind, he's always there; mentally if not physically. It's just incomprehensible. He's my one stable force, my one stability in a world filled with chaos and I so desperately need that in my life. I love him so much for that.

11:59pm

When I see him, it's as if space and time become the finest point imaginable, as if time collapses into one tiny speck and explodes at light speed. It's as if my universe begins and ends with him. I could run forever, search forever, but in the end, every path leads right back to his heart and soul. I'll love him, always.

12:00am

My eyes shut and I saw black.


	48. Chapter 48

Draco POV

Her body went still in my arms. 

"Leah?" I whispered, shaking her body slightly. 

No response. 

Her skin felt cold in my fingertips, she didn't hold that warmth that she always carried around with her—the warmth that radiated smiles on surrounding people. Her fingers didn't twitch like they usually did,

And I couldn't feel her heartbeat. 

"Hey?" I said more clearly for her to hear. I shifted up into a sitting position on my bed with her still hugging my chest. She wasn't moving, wasn't reacting at all. 

The realization drained through me rather than skating over my skin. It travelled through every cell to reach the ground. Because then I realized,

She was gone.

Narrator pov

Draco looked down at her face, still laying on his bare chest. Her cheeks weren't that vibrant red that they used to be, her skin wasn't glowing—it was gaunt and colourless. Her lips weren't even parted, they were sealed shut in an emotionless line that showed no sign of passion.

He felt physically sick looking down at her limp body. His love was gone. His princess, his saviour, his hope, his...everything. 

The tears came crashing like a tsunami. 

He cried until there was nothing left inside but a raw emptiness that nibbles at his insides like a hungry rat. His irises were threaded scarlet and his eyeballs hung heavy in their sockets. His whole body hung limp like each limb weighed twice as much as it had before and just moving it about was a slow, painful effort. 

The pain was like nothing he had every countered before. It cut through his skin like a razor blade, but instead of blood seeping out—it was his despair. 

He set her body down on the bed, grabbing her shoulders he shook her and shook her with hope that she would open her glistening eyes and tell him how much she loved him. 

"Please!" He sobbed, lifting her upper body up and off the bed trying to bring her back to him. "Don't leave me! I can't fucking do this without y-you!" He gripped the shirt she was wearing in his fingers, hands shaking as he begged her to wake up. 

Her body was unresponsive. 

He leaned over her, the side of his face pressed into her chest as he tried to find any sigh of a heartbeat. But there was nothing. "No!" He screamed into her chest, his tears soaking her clothing. "Come b-back! Come back to me, I'm b-begging you Leah!" His sobbs filled the room, the cries bouncing off the walls as he pleaded that his Leah would return to him. 

His arms wrapped around her neck, fingers gripping her hair that he would stroke when she would fall asleep, he cried and cried while he hugged her body. It felt as if he himself was dying—his heart was beating at a rapid pace, his breathing uncontrollable. 

"WAKE UP!" He screamed into her chest, praying he'd hear any sign of a heartbeat. "PLEASE P-PLEASE PLEASE." The sobbs rising from his lungs were muffled as he clung to her clothing. 

There was a tightness in the back of his throat, his cries scratched their way through his lungs and out of his mouth. "You're all I have, I need you." He weeped, still shaking her shoulders. 

All he could think was, come back to me. Come back to me and we'll be together, happy. We'll grow old with one another. Just come back, please.

A popping sound was heard to his right. 

"Dobby was told my miss to bring these once it turned midnight." The frail house elf spoke quietly. 

Draco looked up to look at its scratched fingers noticing it held a pile of papers in its hands. 

Sitting up, still holding Leah's hands he grabbed the papers off the elf. "Leave dobby." He ordered.

"Is miss oka-"

"I said fucking leave!" Draco yelled and the elf disappeared without a second thought.

Draco POV

I looked down at the papers in my hand, my heart sinking as I scanned them. They were drawing of me. Picking up the first picture of the pile, I looked down at myself in my Hogwarts uniform, smirking over my shoulder. 

She captured every single one of my features perfectly, her talent was incredible. Every little pencil mark was perfect, it was almost as if the picture was coming to life. My heart skipped a a beat when I saw a little comment at the bottom of the paper. 

A picture of my Draco smirking as if he was better than anyone else. 

I chuckled to myself reading it, another tear falling from my eye when I thought about how that is exactly something she would say. I ran my thumb along her knuckles as I turned to the other drawing. 

The next drawing was one of me sleeping. The covers tucked under my arm as I layed in a questionable position. The note at the bottom said,

My Draco sleeping in a strange, starfish like position. 

Ps.- you were snoring so bloody loud while I was drawing this Draco. 

A louder laugh erupted from my lungs from this message. I brought her hand up to my lips, spreading kisses on her knuckles, turning to the next picture.

This one was a drawing of both of us, dancing together at the ball at Hogwarts. Even on paper her beauty was all my eyes could see as I looked at her. She wore that same emerald dress that left feeling as if i was the luckiest man in the world. Her dark hair was exactly the same, framing her face perfectly. Her smile. That smile that as soon as I see—I fall in love with her all over again. 

So beautiful.

One of my favourite memories with my Draco, he looked so handsome that night.

My eyes closed as I sat next to her, still holding her hand tightly in my grasp. What did I do right in my life to come across such an amazing woman, the woman who changed me. The woman who taught me how it was okay to show emotion. How did I deserve her?

Looking down to the last piece of paper, I noticed it wasn't a drawing—but a letter. 

Draco,

Hey dummy. Did you like the drawings? Personally I'm very proud of them, they took me so bloody long to draw, I couldn't stop until I got them perfect. My favourite is the one of us at the ball. Do you remember that night as clearly as I do? Dancing with you was like a dream and I'd do anything to relive it.

If your reading this now then it's my birthday and I know you'll be hurting. You'll feel like there is no hope and that you'll never have me with you again. 

This is wrong Draco. I'll always be with you, even if you can't see me. No matter what I'll always be around and nothing can change that. As long as you still hold that love for me—I won't be going anywhere. 

It's crazy to think that just under a year ago, we didn't even know eachother. Were we ever strangers? I'm not sure we were. That day I first saw you there was something even then, though I didn't know what. I wonder if there's an element of time that allows us to feel a strong love, like an orange glow bursting over a dark horizon. It was light for our eyes only, something to carry us through this life. 

I just want you to think back for a second to the way you felt that night we first kissed. I remember thinking life could not possibly become any better for me than it was in that very moment. I remember the way your hand felt in mine and how it lightly trembled because I was nervous. It didn’t last but for a few minutes, but I want you to know I would go through anything to kiss you for the first time again.

The love which we have shared has been thrashed by someone who doesn’t even know the depth of our love that we have for each other. He ruined everything. But everything happens for a reason. I trust that we will see eachother again one day, even if it isn't in this life. 

My last wish for you is to live your life Draco. I wish for you to be happy and loved, even if it isn't with me. It will hurt seeing you with somebody else however, I dont want you to mourn me for to long. You will be an amazing father and husband one day Draco and I can't wait to see it. 

You are so precious to me and I wish you knew how much you mean to me. You transformed my life from the first time I met you and no other man could ever do that. I want you to know that I’m always there beside you, even in your dreams. Whenever you look at the dream catcher I gave you, think of me and my love for you.

If God decided to take me from this world, please know in your heart that you were loved with everything in my being. It’s beyond our control. And no matter what you do, how much you pray and how firmly you hold on, you must let go at some point. 

I say goodbye to your kisses that I will always remember even if I can’t have them…. I say goodbye to your caresses, which gave so much heat to the cold winters of yesteryear….And I tell you until never, although the memories of your love will remain alive in my mind for all eternity I'll love you. 

And I do not know how to say goodbye without hurting my soul … And I never thought that destiny would separate us so suddenly. I just want you to know one thing: beyond all time and distance, my heart will love you forever.

I love you Draco, in many ways I cannot describe. Please never forget that,

Leah. 

I cried and cried until my body ran out of tears. I moved to sit next to her, wrapping my arms around my love. Multiple tears hit the necklace that sat on her chest, the necklace I gave her as my symbol of love.


	49. Chapter 49

Leah pov

The green grass tickled my bare feet, the blades poking my toes as I stood in a lonesome meadow. 

There is a casual grace to this meadow, as if it has a peripheral awareness of its own beauty yet would rather be at peace in this warm sun. This meadow was a happy song, a poetry to eye and soul, bright in all the hues our Earth can dream of. 

The meadow bloomed as if each petal was a bright memory. 

He stood there studying my face and glancing up and down my body, a little smirk appearing on his light pink lips.

"What's your name?" He asked smoothly, leaning his elbow on the window next to him. "Not that it matters" he glanced away quickly.

Raising a brow I asked- "If it doesn't matter then why are you asking me?" I challenged and I watched his stormy eyes flicker slightly.

"Because I want to know" he said leaning in close to my face. "And I always get what I want". He said with a wide, smug smirk. 

I could feel his breath on my face, his beautiful eyes fixed on mine. We starred at each other for a moment, examining one another, getting lost in eachotherseyes. I quickly snapped back into reality and chuckled.

"Well I guess that today you won't be getting that" I said walking past him and shoving my shoulder against his, a small shiver running down my spine from the slight contact. 

While walking, still looking for a compartment, I could feel his eyes gazing at the back of my head. Whoever that boy was he was trouble. I could sense it from his arrogant and overly-confident attitude. But I will admit that he was good looking, I'm not blind. 

The first time I met Draco. Cocky son of a bitch. I looked over at another petal as I watched the memory. 

"Love is overrated in my opinion, a total waste of time." He says roughly. 

"What do you mean?" I asked him. 

"I mean people say love is like a drug, an addiction. But I don't believe that one bit. You read all these books of a girl falling head over heels for one boy, they get together, get married, have kids blah blah blah. I just don't believe in love. I've never felt it towards someone before so it's just nonexistent to me. And what's the point in falling in love if it could just be turned off at any minute." He finished and looked down for a moment before meeting my eyes, reading my face for my reaction.

The first time Draco opened up to me. I rubbed the petals of the dandelion between my fingers watching my skin take on the sunny hue. 

"Here you go" he says as he kisses my forehead, sliding into his seat and handing me the box. 

I slowly open it and see a beautiful necklace placed inside. In the middle there is a gorgeous green heart surrounded by a metallic silver with small crystals. My eyes widen as I admire it. 

I look at Draco and see a smile on his face. "If you don't like it I can send it back, you don't have to keep it if you don't wan-" I press my lips onto his to shut him up. 

"It's beautiful, thank you." I say as I hugged him tightly. 

When he gave me the heart necklace that still layed on my chest in this new world.

"You love me?" He asked lowly. He fiddled with his rings, unsure of what to do with himself. Shit. I didn't even realise I said it. It came out so naturally. I'm scaring him off just like I thought I would. I know that he's afraid of love and I just told him that I love him. 

"Wait, I'm sorry it just came out. Shit I can't believe I just fucki-" 

The next thing I knew, he had slammed his lips to mine and nearly knocked all wind from my lungs. I hardly had a moment to react before he pressed his tongue to the seam of my lips and, at my grant of access, delved inside my mouth. This kiss was different than all our others. Dracos kiss stole the words I didn't need to say. In that silence all of our secrets were laid bare, all of our passions and the spark of love that existed between us flourished.

He slowly pulled away and rested his forehead on mine. The next words out him mouth made me the happiest I've ever been. 

"I love you too." 

The first time he told me he loved me. Where it all began. 

A crystal bead escaped my eye, it's cold liquid pulling me away from the memories as I walked along the meadow. The grass went on for miles, no buildings, no trees—just grass, flowers and the beaming sun. 

I was wearing a blue gown that hit the ground. The long sleeves hugged my arms tightly creating a warmth that left me smiling.

There was a certain calmness that came across me as I walked through the meadow. It felt as if I was floating through the air, as if my body was weightless like a feather. The breeze hit my skin and brought peace to my mind, it waltzed around my blood—soothing every cell in my body with its freedom. 

Every bone in my body forgot about the pain and sadness that once latched onto my heart. All I felt was peace. 

It felt amazing. 

Glancing up from where my fingers danced along the blades of grass, I saw a couple holding hands a few feet away. They were laughing, smiling—happiness hovered around them and I found that it made it's way over to me, a smile forming on my own face as I watched them. 

The woman was beautiful. Her hair was in a single braid that climbed down her left shoulder. A light blue ribbon tied the hair at the bottom, keeping the braid from coming undone. She wore a dress similar to the colour of the ribbon, short sleeves that were puffy at the shoulder. 

The man was wearing a button up shirt that matched the woman's dress. A pair of black trousers were being held up by a dark belt, a small flower trapped in one of the belt holes. 

They both looked somewhat familiar.

When I walked a little closer I realized...they were my parents. 

I stood frozen for a moment just watching them in their glee. My parents have always loved eachother, they never stopped. Soulmates, they were. Are. And have always been. 

My father twirled my mother round in a circle, holding her waist as she through her head back laughing. My hand came up to my lips as I smiled widely watching them—they were happy. 

"Mother?" I found my voice as I reached them. "Father?" They both turned around to face me, still smiling and once they saw me, their faces lit up with joy. 

"Leah!" My mother beamed, eyes wide as she released herself from my fathers grasp—running up to me with a delightful smile. Her arms wrapped around my body, squeezing me tightly as she erupted in a gleeful laugh. 

As I hugged my mother, I opened my eyes to look at my father. His lips were set in a loving smirk as me walked over to us both, engulfing me and my mother in a tight embrace. His hand made it's way to my hair, caressing it softly and easing my quickened heartbeat.

Our bodies slowly fell to the floor, all still holding eachother as if at any moment we'd be ripped apart, my mothers laughing and crying mixed together. 

She pulled away to hold my face in her hands, stocking my cheeks with her thumbs—a tear leaking from her eye. "My sweet girl." She whispered, pressing a kiss on my forehead. 

"I've missed you." My father voice turned my head to my right where he sat holding my hand. "So, so much sweetie." 

I bit my lip and smiled. "I missed you too. Both of you." 

Hearing their voices again, feeling their embrace was like a firework lighting up in my body. All I felt was pure joy as I was in their presence—a presence I've been craving for a long time. 

But there was someone else's presence that I also craved. 

"Where am I? What is this place?" I asked. 

My mother looked at my father, frowning slightly before turning back to me. "The afterlife my dear." She said, tucking a fallen hair behind my ear. "This is where you go once you've past." 

I nodded. So the curse was real, I was dead. Away from the boy my heart belonged to. 

"I'm sorry sweet." My father whispered. "We never wanted this for you, you were supposed to live a long happy life." 

I lowered my head, fiddling with the grass in my fingers—breaking it apart as I thought about what I could have done with my life if this never happened. What would I had done when finishing Hogwarts? What would wait for me and Draco in the future? Where would I had been in five years time? 

"I met a boy." I whispered still looking at the ground. "I wish you two could have met him, you would have loved him. He's the greatest person I've ever met. He was loving, patient, kind, generous and willing to do anything for me. He made me feel like the only girl in the world, the way he would hold me, protect me and comfort me made me feel so safe and loved." 

My eyes stung with tears as I thought if him, the only boy I ever truly loved. "I loved him." My hand covered my mouth as a quiet sob left my lips. My mothers arms wrapped around me again, an attempt to bring me comfort. 

"It's okay Darling."

I needed him, and he needed me. We needed eachother. It hurts to much that he is alone, and I'm here with my parents. In a place that is meant to bring peace, but as I think of him—all I can think about is how much I miss him. My heart longed for him it always has and always will, I needed to see his eyes and the way they would fall deep into mine. 

I couldn't live without him. 

My tears leaked from my eyes without any sign of stopping. They came like a mighty river that could carry you away with its strong, dangerous stream. My eyes screwed shut, face buried in my mothers neck, one arm around her and the other around my father. I was supposed to be happy here, but how could i when I was missing my final puzzle piece. 

Tears fell upon my heart necklace, drowning it with my depression that lurked in my stomach. 

A sudden buzz from the jewel forced my eyes to snap open. 

I pulled away from my parents grasps, looking down at my necklace as the green inside swirled around in a circular pattern. With furrowed brows I looked up at my parents, noticing a small smile on their lips as they also watched the necklace. 

"What's happening?" I asked holding the jewelry in my fingertips to get a closer look. 

"You're going to be okay leah." My father smiled to my right, kissing my hand. 

"What do you mean? What's going on?" 

My mothers eyes lit up. "It's your necklace darling. Your tears landed on its jewel and if the love you hold for this boy is true as much for you and for him, his tears must have landed it aswell. This necklace must be a symbol of that very love, your tears combined forming a magic stronger than death. All love, sadness, grief, happiness and thrill combined." 

Then it hit me, the reason Lucius couldn't break the curse beforehand was because no one ever truly loved him. Not even Narcissa.

My eyes grew wide, jaw dropping open as I stared into my mothers eyes. "Does this mean...I'm going back? To the real world?" I paused...

"I'll be alive again?"

A tear ran down my mothers cheek. "Yes Leah." 

My heart leaped around my body, excitement dancing throughout my mind. I'm going to see him again. I'm going to see Draco. 

The earth began to shake slightly, all three of is rose from our sitting position to look around. My necklace reflected a green glow around my body—separating me from my parents. I pressed my hand forward but it blocked me, refusing to let me pass through. 

"It's okay leah." My father said, wrapping his arm around my mothers shoulders. They both looked at me with happy, but still tear filled eyes, a small smile of their lips. "You're going to be just fine." 

A happy sob fell from my throat as I looked at my parents, grateful that I got to see them again. "I love you both." I whispered. 

"You'll see us again, don't you worry." 

My hands came to my sides as I smiled at them both. And then, I disappeared.

*****  
*****  
*****

My eyes snapped open and my gaze was met with a wooden ceiling. That familiar peppermint smell made it's way into my mouth, my nose and into my lungs—surrounding my entire state. My fingers twitched at my sides as I felt alive again, no longer floating but gliding. I was almost too scared to move my body, scared that this wasn't real—that I wasn't really here. 

I felt his presence next to me, a hand wrapped around mine, squeezing it tightly. Cries awoken my hearing senses, the distress in them tearing my heart in two. 

Without moving my head, in the corner of my eye I gazed over him—he was wearing a black shirt and black sweats, but his shirt was wet. And I noticed mine was too. 

"Draco?" My voice came out weak and almost inaudible. The cries suddenly stopped, his head going still and his breathing stopping to a halt. The hand intertwined with my own went limp, the pulse in the wrist quickening. 

His head slowly turned to look at me, his swollen eyes meeting mine. The expression on his face was almost unreadable, accept that hint of disbelief in his features. 

"Leah?" He rasped out, his voice also weak and hard to make up. 

My hands came to his face, cupping his cheek in my palm—this was real, he was actually here. "Hi." I smiled, a small huff escaping my nose. 

His mouth opened in a sob like gasp as he placed his hand over my own, rubbing it with his thumb as if to confirm that this was really happening. To make sure we were really together. 

"Oh my god." He gasped, picking up my body to pull into his arms. My arms wrapped around his neck, a grin forming on my lips as I buried my face in his chest. "H-how? How is this poss- what happened? I don't unders-" he cut himself with a laugh as he tangled his fingers in my hair,gripping my body tightly in his hold. 

"It was the necklace Draco!" I exclaimed. "It was always the necklace!" 

He pulled away from our hug, cupping my face in his palms and crashing his lips onto mine. I instantly melted into him, beyond grateful to have him back. 

He pulled away, speading kisses on every spot on my face—covering me with his love. "I can't believe it." He said between pecks, "you're here, you're actually here." He gasped out.

I laughed as he continued kissing me, closing my eyes and trying to pry him off me. "I know, I know!" I giggled finally pulling him away. "We're together Draco, nothing is stopping us anymore." I bit my lip smiling and interlocking our hands. 

He shook his head smiling. "I fucking love you Leah Austin." 

I let put a sob like laugh, bringing him in for another long, passionate kiss as I expressed my feeling for him. 

"I love you Draco Malfoy." 

In that simple moment my lover wrapped his arms around me and I let my head rest upon his chest. All my thoughts stopped as if my heart took over from my head every time we were close. Next he would squeeze as if he needed to check I was really there with him, really there and really real... and I was, body and soul

Our love was nothing like anything I've ever heard of. He is the love of my life. He is the only person in the whole world that can lift my spirits when I’m sad by giving me one, single hug that means the world to me. I want to spend the rest of my life sleeping next to him and I can’t imagine it otherwise. 

We were meant to be there for each other, to fight for our love, and never stop fighting no matter what. 

But now, we can finally stop fighting. We have earned this, to be together. Because we both gave eachother something none of us thought we could give...

A new feeling.


	50. Epilogue

My reflection stared back at me.

The white sheets of the flawless dress slipped onto my shoulders, peppering my body with soft, sensual kisses. Like a lover, it seduced the senses and conveyed with utmost skill the art of pleasing.

The dress trailed behind me as I stood, small snowy roses scattered along the material. The detailed sleeves hugged my arms with hidden jewels slightly showing with a blinding glow. On my neck was the heart necklace.

The necklace that saved me. 

My dark locks were tied back into a gorgeous bun, some mischievous strands framing the front of my face. The heels, which her mostly concealed by the gown, were a milky colour that matched the whole attire. 

"You look amazing!" A voice called from behind me. I turned around to see Cora closing the door once she entered—she was in a pale pink dress that complimented her waist, small beads leading up to her collarbone. 

"Thank you." I smiled and turned back to face the mirror. Cora came up behind me to wrap her arms around my shoulders to give me a big embrace. 

"He's gonna die when he sees you." She smirked, flattening the front of her dress with her hands.

"You think?"

"Definitely."

I grinned from ear to ear, looking down to fiddle with my fingers. Today was the day, the day we became eachothers. The day we became inseparable, the day we would express our love with no fear that it could be taken away. 

"Are you ready." Cora asked looking at me through the mirror. 

Taking a deep breath I answered,

"Yes."

*****

The tall doors opened and all eyes were on me. People were seated in rows left and right, the isle in the middle left for me, brimming with love petals on the carpeted floor. Floating candles, that reminded me of the great hall in Hogwarts, hovered in the air—the orange tint setting the room. 

My feet moved on their own. Looking to my left, seated were Harry, Ron and Hermione. All dressed pleasantly with soft smiles on their faces as they watched me. Over to my right were Cedric and Cole, both in similar light blue tuxedos. 

Luna was seated with her father in a simple yellow dress with hints of blue in certain areas. I continued to look at everyone attending, all friends from Hogwarts. 

Until I met his eyes.

Dressed in a formal suit, the top button of his collar was undone, blazer hugging his arms, belt buckling a pair of matching black suit pants. A pair of dark shoes almost finished the look, accept for the emerald green rose attached to his chest pocket that matched my necklace perfectly. 

His hair wasn't neat but it also wasn't messy, a few sneaky strands fell over his forehead. His blue, ocean-like eyes were piercing as they fixed on me—lips set in a proud smirk. 

Each time I got closer to him it was as if the sparkling tension between us was growing stronger with a more powerful force. Our gaze ignited a flame that only we could feel, its fire our love. 

The wide smile on my face grew bigger since I reached him, the moment his hand reached out to assist me up the steps my stomach fluttered. My cheeks flushed with a crimson red colouring that forced his smirk to become more vast. 

Cora stood slightly behind me to the left, Blaise the same on my lovers right. But I only saw us, in my mind and his we were the only people here in this moment—our moment. 

Draco began to speak. 

"Leah," he breathed, holding my hand tighter as we stood infront of eachother. "You are the most...incredible person I have ever met. Since the moment I first saw you I knew that you were special, that you were meant to be a part of my life. Before you I had no idea what I was doing with my life. I never felt love, trust, care...none of that." His eyes became glossy, he bit his lip every now and then. "But you taught me all those things, you taught me to become a better person, and I can't thank you enough for that. We've been through hell together, but somehow we still ended up in eachothers grasp. That shows how powerful our love is" 

My eyes also started to tear up, small beads falling down my cheeks in a slow manner. "The day I lost you, I lost a part of myself. If I didn't have you in my life I'd have nothing. Because you are my life. But then you came back to me, and I became complete again. I can never express in words the amount of love my heart holds for you, I am yours—and I always will be." 

He rubbed his fingers along my knuckles, his own tears brimming down his face when he finished his speech. 

Now it was my turn to express my love.

"I don't even know how to start." I laughed, wiping a tear away with my hand as Draco sofly chuckled. "You...you have made me feel an uncountable amount of things, I can't even imagine how I lived so long without you in my life. Everytime I see you, I feel this kind of happiness that is so rare to come across. I never thought that I'd end up here with that stuck up boy who thought he was better than anyone else." he playfully scoffed and rolled his eyes, a massive grin plastered onto my face. 

"But here we are, and your still that stuck up boy, but so much better. I love you more than anything Draco, and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you." 

He brought his hand up to my cheek to wipe away my tears with his thumb. The rings floated infront of us as he picked one up to lead it to my hand, gently sliding it onto my finger. 

I followed his actions. 

"I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife." 

Draco smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me into his embrace, our lips crashing together. Claps and cheers were heard around us. In that kiss was the sweetness of passion, a million loving thoughts condensed into a moment.If the eyes are the gateway to the soul, the lips are the same thing for the body. They are softness, passion and the promise of the love to come. 

The love of a marriage is simple and pure, it is as the air and water needed daily rather than the firework. That's what we wanted to show in our simple wedding, that by being so steady with one another we could remain together all of our days. 

*****  
~ 11 years later ~

"Dracoooo." I groaned with my face in my pillow, Draco continued to ignore me as he pretended to be asleep next to me on his back, but I wasn't stupid. I lifted my head up to pull my pillow from underneath me, wacking him in the head with it straight after. 

He let out a low groan before turning away from me and mumbling. "I'm too tired." 

I shifted to move next to him, leaning over him slightly and wrapped my arm around his bare torso. "We need to get Scorpius to the platf-"

"Mum, dad!" Scorpius came running in wearing a dressing gown with his platinum hair ruffled up. "Get up! It's my first day at Hogwarts!" 

He jumped onto the bed to leap onto Draco, causing him to fall onto his back both Scorpius on top of him. "Bloody hell mate." Draco groaned with his eyes still closed. 

"Mum tell dad to get up!" Scorpius pleaded. 

With a roll of my eyes I carefully made my way to the bottom of the bed where Draco's feet stuck out of the cover. "Don't you dare Leah." Draco said, knowing exactly what I was going to do. 

Grinning widely, I started tickling his feet before he thrashed around the bed with Scorpius falling to the side of the bed laughing. "Oh, you're in for it." Draco laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist to force my back against the mattress with his hovering over me. 

"Okay, okay! I'm sorr-"

He attacked me with tickles, forcing me to giggle and try and push him away with no luck. Scorpius jumped on top of Draco's back in a piggy back, laughing along with us. 

"Are you gonna be good?" Draco teased as I thrashed around underneath him. 

"Yes! I promise!" I giggled until he finally pulled away laughing. 

"Come on little man!" Draco said to Scorpius who was still on his back, arms around Dracos neck to hold him up. "Let's go get your stuff sorted out." Draco stood up off the bed in his sweatpants as he began to walk to the door. 

"Exuse me!" I called with pouted lips, Draco turned around to look at me. "Where's my kiss?" 

Draco smirked before walked up to me, placing a hand on my neck to pull me in for a kiss. His soft lips moved against mine, tongues clashing in a heated manner. 

Before he pulled away Scorpius said, "Gross!" Causing us both to chuckle. 

We were a happy family, the three of us, and I couldn't ask for anything better.

*****

I watched as the Hogwarts Express drove away, Scorpius in a compartment with many other children, he waved goodbye to me and Draco with an exited smile on his face. 

I waved goodbye with Draco, his arm hugging my waist to pull our bodies together as we watched our son travel to Hogwarts—the place me and Draco fell in love. 

"I hope he'll be okay." I breathed, praying that he won't have a hard time at the school. I had a feeling Draco could sense my worry, he kissed the top of my ear before whispering into my ear. 

"He'll be fine." He pulled away to interlock our hands. "Plus, he's got his fathers genes so he'll be the best kid in that school." Draco smirked and I elbowed his side causing him to chuckle. 

"He's got my genes too!" 

He laughed, turning us around to the apparition point. "Yeah, the stubborn one I guess." 

"Oh shut up!" I giggle, facing him to pull him in for a brief kiss. 

This was our life now. We were happy, safe—no one was in our way to pull us apart anymore. No curse, nothing. We would grow old together, and love eachother until our last breath.


End file.
